


Underneath

by CathedralMidnight



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Complete, Complete Story, Cursing/Swearing, F/M, Female Reader, Fighting, Finished, Finished Story, Oral Sex, Original au, Papyrus is too precious for this world, Reader Insert, Sans switches genitalia for a chapter, Sickness, Spanking, Tagged as Needed, angst stops the smut for a while, dirty talk/insults during sex, good job breaking it angst, lots of smut incoming after the initial set up, new magic set up, possible soul play, punny names, sex in public places, sex outside, sort of casual but intimate relationship, talks of death/suicide, talks of kinky stuff, weird creatures, weird places
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:09:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 59
Words: 75,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9071020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathedralMidnight/pseuds/CathedralMidnight
Summary: Beneath the Underground is a place known as Underneath. It is a place about which not much is known, but what is known invokes fear. Magic works here, but it's twisted. Different habitats exist here, but they're...off. It is believed to be a place of terror, loathing and hardship.It is a place for Monsters who disobey their King, for Humans who need escape.You are the last human Soul needed to break the barrier, but before your Soul can be experimented on, the Royal Scientist opens a hole to Underneath. He tells you two things: "You'll  be safer here. When you see him, tell him I'm sorry and this was the best I could do."---Original AUSwitches between 2nd and 3rd PersonTHIS STORY IS FINISHED.*This story involves a lot of smut. Smut sections will be marked with *** within chapters so you'll know what to skip.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So, this has been rolling around in my head for a while. At first I started this story because I like the idea of creating a weird version of the Underground that's essentially just a crap sack world. But, as I wrote later chapters, it sort of (d)evolved into this weird smutty relationship with a skeleton, so I thought, Yeah, that's fine. There will be something of a plot and exploration of Underneath, just, sort of... later. Right now, it's just you trying to find your place in this odd world with a skeleton who can't keep his hands off you. :3
> 
> As of now, there's no set ending for this story, so it might roll on for a while.

"He wants us to what?"  
"Weaponize the Souls."

Sans pushed back in his swivel chair and turned to face his father. "Dad, I... how are we even supposed to...?"  
"I'm sure we can think of something," Gaster replied.  
Sans looked away, sockets pained. "Dad... I don't like this."  
"Sans, we've been over this."  
Sans jumped up and marched over to this father. "No, listen to me! We weaponize the Souls to, what, go to war with Humans _again?_ It's been a century! We don't know if they've gotten stronger, what sort of weapons they have now! Instead of going in, Souls blazing, we should talk to them. If not, they'll just get scared again. And they might not be nice about what they do to us this time."  
"Sans, I understand---"  
"Do you!?" Sans cried. "Because the way things are going, Papyrus is going to end up like me: growing up during a war! Is that what you want!?"  
"Of course not!" Gaster shot back. "I...." He seemed to shrink away. "We have our orders, Sans."  
Sans glared, looking way.

A small cry echoed from another room. Sans glanced at his retreating father before making his way into the small space. "Hey buddy," he whispered, leaning into the cradle. "Shh, shh, you're okay, little bro. Did Daddy and I wake you up? I'm sorry."  
A tiny Papyrus mumbled in his brother's embrace as he cries turned into soft coos.  
Sans smiled down at the little life in his arms. "Don't worry, little bro, I'm gonna keep you safe. I'll make sure you grow up never knowing the horrors I did. I promise."

~

"Are you sure you all want to do this? If we get caught, if we fail... That's it. We're dead. Dust. Do you understand?"  
"We got it, Sans. But, we feel the same way you do. Going to war again is a waste of time. We might end up worse off if we lose again."  
"More like "when"."  
"Sans is right, though. This is... this is treason. If we get caught... we might actually die."

A somber hush fell over the room.

"...I'm fine with that. I rather fight and die for a cause I support than fight and die for a cause I want not part in."  
"Good point...."  
"Yeah...."  
"It's scary, but... yeah. Yeah, I'll do it."  
"Um... are you sure about this?"  
"What? Me?"  
"It's just...."  
"Just... don't ditch me, okay?"

~

"Hey, dad, I..." Sans' sockets widen as he stepped into the lab.

One of the Souls was in a large tube. A purple heart(?) shape, cords were threaded throughout its surface as it twisted and grew in size.

"What... what are you doing?"  
"Weaponizing the Soul," Gaster explained, taking notes of the results flashing on a screen. "I think, if we give it more magic, we can increase its output. if I can encase it in some sort of capsule, one could release that magic as an explosive force---"  
"Dad, stop!" Sans cried, rushing over. "Don't you see what you're doing!? You're hurting it!! This is... this is wrong!" Sans squeezed his father's coat. "Dad, please---"  
"This is our jobs, Sans!!" Gaster shouted, twisting away from his son. "We study Souls! You didn't have a problem with poking at them before!"  
"Because we were observing them, not, not mutating them! This thing barely looks like a Soul now!"  
"What would you have me do, Sans!? Disobey the King, lose our home, our income, or worse, our lives, for treason!? I'm doing this for you and your brother! So Papyrus won't have to grow up like you did!"  
"So, build weapons to bring peace! Yes, that's a fan-fuckin-tastic idea, dad!"  
"Then what, Sans!?"  
"We... Dad...." Sans beckon for his father to lean down. "Dad, listen, a group of Monsters and I are forming a group to protest Asgore's declaration of war."  
"Protest?" Gaster cocked a socket. "Another one?"  
"If you come with us, it would really make an impact."  
Gaster straighten up. "I fear the King may be beyond talking. He has been since the death of...." Gaster looked away. "Sans, I'm sorry. If this protest doesn't work, if there's backlash, I need to stay on the side of the King to ensure our home and way of life is safe."  
"Dad," Sans' hands fisted. "It might...no... it's gonna get ugly."  
Gaster blinked. "Sans, are you... are you planning a riot? A... a coup?"  
"If that's the only way it'll change things, then, yeah, I'm planning---"  
"Sans, please, don't---"  
"No," Sans glared. "This has been looming for a long time, Dad. **I can't.** I can't go through another war. I can't let Papyrus grow up like that. So, even if it takes force, I will stop the King from thrusting us into another hell!"  
"...And if you fail?"  
"...Tell Papyrus I'm sorry."

~

Sans pushed open the door to the hall, glistening in yellows and oranges.  
He and his rebels were surprised to see the King waiting at the end of the hall, scythe in hand.  
Fists clenched, Sans walked forward, his group---his friends--- behind him.  
"Interesting," Asgore spoke, voice deep. "I'm unfamiliar with your banner. So, what might be the name of your little group? There are so many who come to me, you see."  
"King Asgore," Sans began. "We are The Coalition for September Fifteenth."  
A long smirk twisted across the king's face. "What a significant sounding date."  
"A year ago, on that day, you declared war on humanity. We've come to reclaim that day. We ask you to stop your weaponization of Souls and call off your declaration!"  
"Really? After what the Humans have done to me? Taken my children, driven away my wife!"  
"You really think this constant fighting will save anything!?" Sans cried.  
Another smirk. "You seem prepared to fight me. Why else would you come with a group?"  
"I brought them as proof that I'm not the only one who feels this way. We suffered enough during the first war and I refuse to have my brother grow up in that environment. So, either redraw your declaration or...."  
"Or what?"  
"Or we'll force you," Sans growled, summoning a Blaster.  
"Interesting indeed," Asgore noted. "You would "force" me to bring peace, how ironic. I suppose that is the best you could do. Your other protests and petitions have not swayed me. I stand firm in my resolve. And I suppose you all do, too. So willing to give up your lives for your cause. So admirable. So foolish."

Fire circled the room.

Despite the heat, the group did not falter. Despite their fear, they stood their ground. Despite knowing that, even with Sans by their side, they'd lose, they fought as hard as they could.

~

Sans stood bound in chains of both metal and anti-magic. He was planted on an elevated platform able to look out over the hushed crowd. His group stood behind him, bound, but defiant.

Asgore stepped forward. "Before you are traitors to the Kingdom. They stand in the way of our goal to return to the surface and make the Humans pay for their transgressions. However, I am benevolent. I will not slaughter them, but allow them to live. Underneath."  
A gasp from the crowd.  
One of Sans' friends bursts into tears.  
Sans' breath grew shallow, but he held firm.

"Gaster, if you would."

The weary scientist stepped from the crowd. He looked up at his son.

Sans was biting back tears, but he refused to show any weakness.

In their own language, Gaster spoke to him. "I'm proud of you."  
"Thank you. Please tell Papyrus I'm sorry. I tried. I tried so hard."  
"I'm sorry, I didn't---"  
"Gaster!" Asgore spat. "Open the gate!"  
Gaster took in a shallow breath. Again he spoke in odd sounds as a glowing lavender circle full of strange shapes appeared in front of him. Wind blew and the shapes slid in different directions until a black hole appeared.

"Any last words, traitor?" Asgore asked, a long smirk on his face.  
Sans looked down at his father. In those unknown sounds, he spoke. "I love you. Tell Papyrus I love him."  
Gaster's sockets streamed as he collapsed to his knees, wailing.

Sans turned back to the king. "And to you, my dear King, I say this." A smirk twisted on his skull. "Long live the Coalition."

Asgore let out a growl, his eye twitched. "BEGONE!!" He screamed and shoved Sans in the back with his scythe.

Wind and darkness surrounded him.

He twisted around in the air and could see them---his comrades, his friends, tumbling after him, screaming and wailing.

"Don't scream. DON'T SCREAM!" Sans yelled. "DON'T GIVE HIM THE PLEASURE OF KNOWING YOU'RE SCARED!! DON'T SCREAM!!"  
"DON'T SCREAM!!" Someone cried.  
"DON'T SCREAM, DON'T SCREAM. DON'T SCREAM!!" Someone else chanted.

Soon the endless black was full of the same two words.

**DON'T SCREAM.**

~

"Papyrus, what are you doing?"  
The young skeleton looks back at his father. "Just feeding the human."  
"Ah, yes," the taller skeleton murmurs. "Well, it's almost time now."  
"Daddy, are you okay? You sound scared."  
"I... hm... It'll be okay." Gaster twitches his bony hands. He begins to speak in an unknown language and a black hole soon opens atop the floor  
As Papyrus peers into the hole, Gaster walks over to a cage wherein they have you contained.

"Hello, human," he says, unlocking your cage. "I'm sending you somewhere safe."  
"I... I don't understand. I thought...."  
"Asgore is too powerful. I fear even Humans won't be able to stop him. But, he'll lack some power if he doesn't have your Soul. So, I'm sending you Underneath."  
"Underneath?"  
"It's an area below the Underground."  
He helps you out of the cage and leads you over to a gaping hole in the floor. You can't see the bottom.  
"Listen carefully... Papyrus, come here."  
The little skeleton walks over and looks up at his father, sockets wide. "Daddy?"  
Gaster leans down and hugs his youngest child. "Do you have your bag? Oh, on your back, good. Good. Now, listen very carefully, both of you. I'm going to send you Underneath. You'll both be safer there... I hope...."  
"But, daddy!!" Papyrus cries. "What about you?"  
"You can come with us, too, right?" You ask.  
"I... I have to stay here and clean up my mess. I couldn't live with myself otherwise. Now, listen, both of you. Find a skeleton named Sans."  
"Sans? The guy from the pictures?" Papyrus asks.  
"Yes, him!" Gaster smiles. "Find him! He'll keep you safe! And human...." Dripping sockets look at you. "Please tell him... I'm so sorry and this was the best I could do."


	2. Guilty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You begin your journey in Underneath in a very unappealing place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo. These first several chapters explore Underneath for a bit and set up all the characters so it's a bit before the smut. I think I know what I want the plot to be, and it'll be quite the new thing for me to write, so I'm looking forward to it. :3

"Human...Human, can you hear me?"  
Your eyes slide open. Papyrus' bony face peers down at you. Above him, you can see what you think is the sky.

Nothing but deep black.

You sit up and look around.

The first thing you notice is all the graves. They're scattered at random over the black hilltops, tombstones crooked and cracked. They were put here in a hurry by the looks of them.

Had... had everyone died suddenly---no, there had to be someone left to bury everyone... unless they had died, too.

You gulp and get to your bare feet. The doctor had only given you a gray gown to wear, but, lucky for you, the air was warm and...still.

"Papyrus, hold my hand, okay?" You take the little one's hand. "Looks like we can only go this way," you note the large wall behind you.  
"Okay," Papyrus nods.

You two begin to walk through the graveyard. Red weeds crawl out of the black grass, curling around crooked tombstones. There's almost no sound--- no birds, no crickets, no wind---just the two of you shuffling through dead grass as you pace over tiny hills.

You stop when a howl cuts through the silent air.

"Was that a dog?"  
"Human, over there!" Papyrus points forward.

Over a hill, a thin, inky black dog is approaching you, four crimson red eyes staring. It howls again and in the distance, you can see red eyes flash.

"Oh no...," You whisper. You look around, searching for a weapon. A thick stick rests at the bottom of a tree. You yank up the stick and point the makeshift weapon at the approaching pack of dogs. They growl at you, fangs dripping.

"GET AWAY!!" You scream, swinging the stick from side to side. "Papyrus, stay behind me! GET AWAY! GET AWAY!"  
Papyrus stays behind your legs, clenching to your gown as tears pour down his cheekbones.

The dogs seem to be keeping their distance, their growling going silent. Soon, they turn around and run off.

You gulp down air. Had you really managed to scare them off? Maybe they were more bark than bite and your screaming made them think you were more trouble than you were worth.

"Um... Are they gone?" Papyrus peeks around your legs.  
"They're gone... for now at least...," You answer, tossing away the stick. It's too heavy to hold for long, much to your surprise.  
"Human... I don't like this place... I want to find Sans."  
"Me too," you whisper. "We have to keep going though, or we won't find anyone." You take Papyrus' tiny hand again and begin back over the hills.

You pause when you see the dogs again, digging around in a grave. You wince. Gods, this was awful.  
"Are they...?" Papyrus gulps.  
"Come here." You pick up the little monster and let him bury his skull into your neck. "Just stay like that so you don't have to see."  
Papyrus murmurs and nods.

You continue on, glancing around. You notice some of the graves were dug up, but the holes looked more uniform and larger than what those dogs were capable of doing. Maybe someone had started moving bodies? If someone was moving bodies, then that meant someone must be living here...somewhere.

You sidestep another dog, who didn't give you the time of day (night?). You don't remember seeing a lot of animal life in the Underground. To think that there was some type of natural life so far under the surface was mind boggling.

"Human, does anything look different yet?" Papyrus is still buried in your neck.  
"Not yet... but even the most out of the way cemeteries have some sort of path leading to and from them. I can't believe this whole place is a graveyard."  
Papyrus pouts again.  
"We'll be okay, Papyrus," You reassure. Well, more like lie, because you really don't know if you two will be okay.

All you can do is keep walking.

Soon you reach the top of a hill and down below are two gates. The old iron gate has a path leading to a road.  
"Oh, Papyrus, look, a gate!" You cry, smiling.  
Papyrus peeks away from your neck. "Is... is that a way out?"  
"It should be," you answer and begin down the hill. As you do, you glance at the other gate. Across the top are the words "Peace Sun Earth."  
"Peace Sun Earth?" you question. "Peace... on Earth? Is... is that supposed to be a pun?" You walk over to this gate, shiny and new compared to the one with the path leading out. Beyond this gate was another graveyard, but this one was... beautiful.

The tombstones were all upright, polished to a shine and lined up in straight rows. All of them had flowers atop them, a few displaying a few extra offerings. The graves themselves looked more secure, a slab of rock over them to deter the dogs. You notice this graveyard is no where near as big as the first one, so maybe this graveyard was newer.

"Human... can we go?" Papyrus murmurs.  
"Right," you nod and continue on out of the rusted gate. You turn back and can just make out words fashioned out of strips of iron.

The name makes you shudder.

PATcHWoRk GuILT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a creepy pun. Puns shouldn't be so creepy. ~_~


	3. Abandon?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You arrive in a sleepy, flower-covered town. Nice as it is, the lulling nature of it is a little off-putting. Hopefully you won't have to stay here too long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today we meet Qornea ("cornea") an Astigmatism (c wut I did thar? I am so clever =D). Outside of the obvious, Astigmatism are my favorite monsters. I just love their designs. They're so cute! :3

The path in front of you goes in both directions. "I wonder which way we should go."  
"Human, what's that?" Papyrus points a bit to the right.

Far away is a giant black tree sprouting azure blue leaves. Every few seconds, the tree flashes white, like lightning was weaving through its branches.

"That... looks important," you note. "Let's head that way."  
Papyrus nods and you carry him down the right side of the path. An hour passes by and you two pause for snacks (cinnabuns) before continuing. As you walk, you notice black grass becoming pastel pink and purple flowers, the dark sky becoming dull gray.

A bit of an improvement.

However, you consider coming across a sign a true improvement.

Welcome To Abandon Mint  
Please Stay as You Will

"Abandon...ment?" Another pun? Sure, they were sort of clever, but, geez, they were sort of dark....

You walk on into the town.

The first thing you notice is the ground is littered with flowers, but the monsters just walk through them like they're nothing. There's a soft murmur as they go about their business in the dim lights of street lights and small buildings. A few moments go by before a monster child, a small flame of some sort, notices you.

"A human!" she cries.  
Other monsters turn to look at you.  
"A human? Down here?"  
"How did that happen?"  
"Do you think it's because of the war?"  
"She has a little Monster with her...."

"Um..." You start. "I, uh... I'm looking for someone named Sans?" you call out.

"She's looking for Little Boss?"  
"Hey, isn't Qornea in town? She can take them, right?"  
"Yeah, yeah, she's at the inn!"

A bear-like monster approaches you and gives you a warm smile. "Come with me, please. I'll take ya to the inn. One of Little Boss's members is there. She'll take ya straight to him."  
"Thank you," you smile and follow behind him.

As you walk, you note the pastels flowers that continue to cover the town, the cozy stone or wooden buildings of homes and small businesses--- bars, a library, restaurants, a small school. Everyone is standing around, talking and chatting. The place is warm and welcoming, far from abandoned, but there is a slow lull that's sort of... dragging you down a bit. You sort of want to leave based on that feeling alone....

Soon you arrive to a tiny inn. Inside, a pretty bunny monster awaits at the counter.  
"Well, what do we have 'ere?" She smiles.  
"She's looking for Little Boss. Qornea's here still, right?"  
"Sure, sure, let me make a call to 'er room." As the bunny takes up the phone, you glance around the lobby.

The lobby is small, but cozy, bathed in a soft orange light. There's a bench to the left, a few potted plants. A TV hangs in the corner near the door.

"She'll be down in a moment," the bunny announces. "Who's the little guy with ya?"  
"This is... Papyrus, are you sleeping?"  
Soft mews slip from his teeth.  
You can't really blame him.

"Hello?" comes a soft voice. A honey colored Astigmatism monster tip toes into the room from a door in the back. "You were looking for me? Oh, I'm Qornea."  
"Hello." You introduce yourself. "Hm... Doctor Gaster sent us. He said we'd be safe if we found someone named Sans?"  
"Oh!" Her single eye widens. "I see... The war couldn't possibly still be going on, could it?"  
"I... think so?"  
"My, my... well, let me make a call to the headquarters." She turns to the monster at the counter. "Do you have an extra room? I'll pay for the night."  
"Of course," she smiles, turning to a row of keys on the wall. She picks a silver one and beckons you to follow her through the door and down the hall. The room she leads you into has two small beds, a TV, a desk, a dresser and a full bathroom.  
"Make yerselves at home," she smiles before closing the door.

You walk over to a bed and rest Papyrus atop the sheets. You slip off his backpack and pull up a quilt at the bottom of the bed over his sleeping form. You put his bag on the floor and then lie across the other bed. You want to crawl under the sheets, but this position is fine enough and you fall asleep in mere minutes.

Of course, you miss Qornea checking in on you. She decides you need the sleep and she'll tell you at breakfast that Sans is coming sometime tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like how slow this chapter feels, considering where you are and all that. Things should pick up a bit in the next chapter, when we see what Sans is up to.


	4. Lay Out Your Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I need everyone to go do all the things immediantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today we meet more OCs, Lemon Pine, a Woshua and Aria, a Flame Elemental. Lemon Pine is a precious baby trying to do his best and Aria is... trouble.

"Siiir!"  
Sans gave a long sigh, sliding deeper into the tub. "Yes, Lemon Pine?"  
The Woshua rushed across the tiled floor, making a soft 'click click' sound as he approached the tub. "Qornea just called with an important message."  
"Yeah?"  
"Apparently, a human is here!"  
Sans blinked. "...Excuse me?"  
"Yes, sir, a human!"  
Sans tapped his chin. "...Strange... Why would it be down here?"  
"There's more, sir!" Lemon Pine continued. "She had a monster with her! A little skeleton!"  
Sans whipped around hard enough to make water splash over the tub's edge. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!?"  
"A... A little skeleton."  
"DID YOU GET A NAME! WAS IT A BOY!?" Sans demanded, leaning over the tub.   
Lemon Pine stepped back, water in his container swirling. "I don't know! Qornea just said a human and skeleton monster were here and the human specifically asked for you!!"  
Sans stood up in the tub, towering over Lemon Pine.  
"AH! SIR, PLEASE, HAVE SOME DECENCY!!" Lemon looked away, blushing.  
"Where are they!?" Sans cried.  
"In-in Abandon Mint!"  
Sans leapt out of the tub and pulled a towel off a chair. "Prepare my carriage. Do you still have Qornea on the phone? Tell her I'm on the way!" he called, going into his lavish bedroom.  
"Sir," Lemon Pine called. "You want to leave _now?_ By leaving now, you'll get there early in the morning. They might not be awake then."  
"That's fine," Sans replied, pulling out a slick burgundy shirt and black pants from his dresser. "I can wait for them to wake up."  
"But, Sir---"  
"Just clear my schedule for the next few days."  
"But Sir---!"  
"Lemon Pine!" Sans glared. "I don't like pulling rank, I _really_ don't, but **I gave you an order."**  
An audible gulp. "Ye--yes, Sir."  
"Thank you," Sans spoke, slipping on black shoes and a crimson red cape. He walked out of his room, Lemon Pine following behind him, down the stairs to the first floor.  
"Any-anything else, Sir?"  
"Just get my carriage ready."  
"Yes, Sir," Lemon Pine bowed before racing to the front door leaving Sans to his thoughts.  
"Hmm... They'll need rooms. I guess... I can get Aria---"  
"You called, darling!"  
Sans froze in mid step as warm flames wrapped around his neck. He grimaced. "Aria, could you **not?"**  
The flame elemental kept her tight hold. "But, you called me, didn't you?"  
"I... not exactly..." _How did she even hear me from... where ever the hell she came from?_ Sans shook the young woman off him. "We're having guests, one monster, one human."  
"Human?"  
"That's what's been reported. Tidy up rooms for them."  
"But that's Qornea's job," Aria whined, crossing her arms over her white blouse.  
Sans sighed. "Qornea isn't here, so I'm depending on you."  
This seemed to change Aria's mood in an instant. "You're depending on me!?" her orange cheeks darken red. "Oh, Sansy! I won't let you down, I promise!"  
Sans sighed again. "Thank you, Aria."  
She giggled and raced upstairs.  
"Geez," Sans groaned. "I don't know what I'm going to do with her," he grumbled as he made his way to the front entrance. Once outside, he looked down from the top of the gray stairs to a midnight black carriage with a porcelain interior. Two ash-colored unicorn-like creatures were hitched to the carriage. A lone driver in a hood stood at the open carriage door.  
"You're all ready, Sir," Lemon Pine called. "Would you like anyone to accompany you?"  
"No, we'll need room for our guests, plus Qornea," Sans answered, strolling down the stairs. "I'll be back in a few hours, so I shouldn't need any clothes," Sans spoke as he pulled himself into the carriage and the driver closed the door.   
"All right," Lemon Pine nodded. "Do be careful, Sir."  
"Got it. Driver, to Abandon Mint," Sans knocked on the outside of the door.   
"Tra la la! Off we go!"

With the crack of the whip, the carriage jerked forward and soon, the lull of the ride allowed Sans to focus on his thoughts.

A human with a small skeleton monster....

The monster had to be Papyrus, but why would he be down here with a human? Something must have happened "Above"--- either the humans had won the war and were shuffling every monster out---or worse---and Gaster thought Papyrus would be safer here, or, something had happened within the kingdom itself. Maybe Asgore had finally come unhinged, or maybe he had died and the kingdom had collapsed.

The reason must have been dire. Allowing his little brother to come down where would be a last ditch effort to keep him safe. That must be why a human was with him, too. Papyrus was too young to be traversing by himself.

And this human....

Had his father stopped his Soul experiments? What could have happened to make him do that?

Sans wrung his bony hands together. As excited as he was to see his brother (and, if he was being honest, the human, he had never really seen one.), he knew that Papyrus being here meant things had gone south up Above. He could only hope the damage wasn't too severe.

Sans sighed and got comfortable in the lush seat. He decided to get some sleep for whatever awaited him tomorrow. Worrying about so many unknowns wouldn't do him any good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: There was going to be a third OC introduced in this chapter, but after several more chapters of writing and one long re-read I made the discovery that HE NEVER SHOWED UP AGAIN! So, when I went back to edit things, I just cut him out. Still haven't have had a reason to bring him back either.


	5. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I promise.   
> Thank you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter :3
> 
> Oh, just a heads up on how time works here. it's on a twelve hour system. 12 is known as "High Hour" and 6 is known as "Lower Hour" (and seems to only be refered to when it's actually Lower Hour.) On the right hand side of the clock the numbers go from 1-5 and this side is refered to as "Afterwards" so, 2 Afterwards means, 2 hours after High Hour.   
> The left hand side is known as "Before" and the numbers are read 5 to 1 starting from the bottom, so 5 Before is 5 hours before the next High Hour. 
> 
> This is about as detailed as I've gone with it. We'll see where it goes from there.

"Rise and shine, Sir, we're here!"  
Sans murmured a bit as he sat up. The door to the carriage opened and he stepped into the flower covered town of Abandon Mint.

In front of him was the small inn.

He pulled out a pocket watch. 4 Before.  
"What time did I leave... Two Afterwards? Four Before is good time. They might still be asleep since they're not used to the twelve-hour system though."  
Sans walked into the inn where he found Qornea on a bench doing some sort of needle work. He cast a wave at the bunny at the desk before walking over to the Astigmatism.   
"Good Awakenings, Sir," she smiled.  
"Good Awakenings, Qornea," Sans bowed. Despite the fact Sans was in charge, he held great respect for the elder Astigmatism. She had always been by his side even when things were at their worst. She was, in essence, the mentor he really needed.   
"Are they still asleep?" Sans asked.  
"They're both awake and I have told them you would be coming by soon. The little one is very excited."  
Sans smiled.  
"I feel as if I must tell you something, Sir."  
Sans shuffled on his feet. "What is it?"  
"The little one is... very little. Would you like me to call ahead for a large lunch?"  
Sans gulped. So Papyrus was tiny. How tiny, though? Sans was pretty short himself. Malnutrition did that to you. "Call ahead, yeah."  
"All right, Sir," Qornea nodded, sliding off the bench. "A second thing, Sir."  
"Yes?"  
"The human is a young woman."  
Sans flinched. "Oh, gods, like Aria?"  
Qornea smiled. "Go meet her first. Room four."  
"... Right," Sans grumbled and went through the door and down the hall.

Room Four.

"Okay...."  
He tapped on the door.  
"Come in."  
Sans cracked the door open and peeked in. A tiny skeleton child sat on the bed looking at Sans with curious, wide sockets.   
He gasped. "You're the guy from the pictures!"  
Sans blinked. "The guy from the...?"  
The boy dug into his bag and pulled out a photo album. He raced over and held up the book. "Look, look!"  
Sans took the book and flipped through the pages.

Photo after photo of him, his father, of a tiny Papyrus.

"Daddy used to tell me all about you!" he cried. "That you were brave and strong. That you tried to save everyone! But you...," he looked down. "...You weren't able to... but," his face lit up again, "he said if I found you, you'd keep me safe!"  
Sans stared down at...? Was this really...? "Papyrus?"  
"Yep!" he gave a large smile.  
Sans crouched down and was now eye level with the child. "...How old are you?"  
"I'm... this many!" Papyrus held up seven fingers.  
 _Seven!?_ Sans grimaced. _He's barely grown any! I knew this would happen---I knew he'd grow up like this because of that fucking war!_

Without thinking, Sans gathered the tiny skeleton into his arms. "I'll keep you safe, Papyrus. I'll help you grow up big and strong. I promise."

Papyrus blinked, but felt... safe in Sans' arms, even though he didn't know why. He put tiny arms around him. "Thank you," he whispered.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short I know. I could have easily just combined 5 and 6 together, but Sans hasn't seen his little brother in seven years, so I felt like they needed their own sweet moment. :3


	6. You didn't tell me that!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a girl here and guess who has to deal with her.... Oh no... ABORT MISSION! SHE'S HOT!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is full of world building, puns and a silly skelehusband. 
> 
> Oh, I get my puns from the puns list on Wordlab. I am not that funny or clever.

"Papyrus, who are you talking to?" came a gentle voice from the bathroom. The door swung open and she stepped out, smelling like milk and honey.   
Sans blinked, standing up. Wait, is this supposed ot be...?  
"Oh, hello," she smiled and walked over. She offered her hand and introduced herself. "You must be Sans. Papyrus was so excited about seeing you this morning. At least I think it's morning," she pondered.  
Sans shook her hand. "Could you... wait here for a moment?"  
"Of course."  
Sans whipped around and raced down the hall.  
"Qornea!" he cried as he slid around the corner.   
The Astigmatism was sitting alone in the lobby on the bench, crocheting this time. "Yes, Sir?"  
"That is not a young woman in there!" Sans pointed back to the room, growling as he approached.   
"Oh? She didn't seem old at all."  
"You know what I mean! You said "young woman" and I automatically thought of Aria, so I thought I was going to be dealing with some blushing girl who only knows how to communicate in giggles!"  
"Oh, I see. So, what would you call her then?"  
Sans straightened up and scratched the back of his skull. "More like... full fledged. I mean, she introduced herself and shook my hand. You know what Aria did when I first met her?" Sans' sockets lidded to an annoyed glare.  
"Oh, do tell."  
"She giggled and blushed. I get it, 'oh, he's so small, so cute! giggle giggle giggle,' but at least form words!" Sans growled  
"I see, I see," Qornea smiled. "So, this one is "full fledged" because she didn't giggle about you being bite size."  
"Yes," Sans nodded. "That and...," Sans leaned in. "You couldn't get her anything else to wear?"  
"Oh?" Qornea questioned.  
"That gown is way too small for someone with her... assets," Sans blushed, straightening up.   
"My, my, you saw so much for only talking for two minutes."  
"I talked to her for like ten seconds--- and yeah, it's kinda... trying to bust out the prison, so to speak."  
"Hm, I imagine it was for the...," Qornea trailed off. "But yes, I agree. A new wardrobe is needed. I'll take her measurements when we get back to headquarters. I'd say she could probably wear Aria's clothes, but...."  
"Nah, she's too... uh...." He blushed. "Oh, geez, there's just... "more" of her. I didn't even know I liked that, but she's so... so...." The rosewood pink X's in his sockets flashed neon for a moment.  
"Oh my, she certainly is having an affect on you," Qornea noted before giggling. "What are you going to tell Aria?"  
Sans face fell. "...Shit."

~

"Human."  
"Yes?"  
"He's been gone for a long time."  
"It's only been a few minutes."  
"Hrm...." Papyrus glares as he puts the album back into his bag. He then tosses the bag on his back. "Come on, human!" Papyrus speaks, taking your hand. He pulls you out of the door and down the hall.  
"Huh, Papyrus, what are you---?"  
"We gotta make sure he doesn't leave us!" Papyrus interrupts as you two near the door to the lobby. You can hear Sans talking to someone.  
"---gonna have to deal with it. I've told her multiple times I don't---"  
"Sans!"  
The short skeleton jumps as he twists around. "Geez, Papy, you scared me! What is it, is something wrong?"  
The tiny skeleton stomps up to the taller one, white pinpoints staring into silver pinpoints overlaid with dark pink X's. "You're not gonna leave us, are you!? Daddy said you'd protect us!"  
Sans sockets widen. "What, no! I wasn't gonna leave. I was just checking things with Qornea."  
"Hello, again," she waved.  
Sans holds out his hand. "Come on, we can go home now if you're ready."  
Papyrus blinks. "We... we can go home?"  
"Yep," Sans smiles. "We can go home."  
"And the human, too? Please? She's really nice and brave! She carried me and she kept me safe in the graveyard from all the bad doggies!"  
Sans grimaces. "Geez, is that where you two landed? I really should put a safety net over that place.... But, yes, she can come, too."  
"Yah!" Papyrus cheers. "We're going home, human!"  
"Yes, that's very good news," you smile.  
"I've already taken care of the bill," Qornea informed, "So we can head on out to the carriage."  
"Oooh, let's go, let's go!" Papyrus cries, pulling both you and Sans outside. "Oooh! What are those!?" he points at the unicorn-like creatures pulling the carriage.  
"Oh, those are called Nobiluxury," Sans answers as the driver opens the door. "They're powerful animals that we use for heavy labor. They're pretty docile once they're trained."  
"Oooh, " Papyrus coos as the four of you pile into the carriage. You sit beside Qornea so Sans can sit next to Papyrus. Sans taps on the outside of the door after a few moments and the carriage jerks forward.

"Are there other animals around?" You ask.  
"Hm, quite a bit," Sans answers. "Most of them seem okay with us being around and the more dangerous ones live in places we don't really go to or live near, so I doubt you'll be seeing any of those. Where we're going is the headquarters, Acid Rain. The only animals there are Moonbeams, a type of fish, and Eavesdroppers, a type of large furry bat. Uh, oh, the dogs you saw in the graveyard, we call them Neath Dogs. They're actually kinda cowardly. You could throw a pebble at them and they'd run off."  
"Oh, I see," You reply. So you had actually scared those canines away.  
"A lot of the animals sound really cool, though!" Papyrus wiggles a bit, excited.  
Sans gives a small smile. He seems to hold quite a bit of affection for the little skeleton.   
"Um," You start. "How long before we get there?"  
"Oh, a couple of hours," Sans answers. "I'd saw enjoy the view, but there's not much to look at after you leave Abandon Mint. It'll start to look interesting once we get to all the lakes."  
"The lakes?" You question.  
"It rains a lot around the headquarters. Keeps a lot of stuff from growing, aside from the Could You Not flowers."  
"Hm...." You go into thought. "Acid Rain... Acid because the rain keeps things from growing, but it's also where the headquarters is, so like...." Your eyes widen. "Oh my god, it's Acid _Reign_ , not Acid Rain! It's another pun!!"  
Sans chuckles. "Good job. Almost no one ever gets that one."  
"So does everything have a pun for a name?"  
"All the locations, do, yeah." Sans smirks. "You saw the big tree, yeah?"  
"Yeah."  
"A Thousand Leaves Under the Tree."  
"Oh my god." You cover your face. How does he even know the name of the movie he's punning!?  
Sans laughs a bit. "There's a couple of other places, but, uh, they're kinda dark. Don't want kiddo getting sad," he rubs Papyrus' skull.   
"Wait, no! I'm a big kid, I can handle it!"  
"Nah," Sans answers. "Stop flailing around or no ice cream after lunch."  
Papyrus immediately settles down, but he pouts a bit and crosses his arms.  
Sans smirks at his handy work.

The skeleton is proving to be very interesting monster to say the least. You wonder how strong he is---the doctor had said he'd protect you.   
"Oh!" You cry out, remember the doctor's message.  
"What is it?" Sans asks.  
"Ah..." You glance at Papyrus who's staring out the window. "I... I'll tell you later." you decide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think he likes you, though. :3


	7. Rival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's okay to be flattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only two or three chapters left before this affection turns physical. ;3 But it's fun fleshing out all these characters and relationships.

"Wow..." You and Papyrus gaze up at the three story house. There's a gray wrap around porch, silver columns running the height of the house. Obsidian black shudders and shingles stand out against the porcelain white of the house's smooth siding. A large flag flies over the house: Coalition for Sept. 15. Next to the words is an outline of a heart surrounded by four triangles.

You can't see the lakes behind the house, but you can smell the water, like the ocean.

"You live here?" Papyrus asks, sockets wide.   
"Yep," Sans smiles. "Your rooms should be ready by now," he says and leads you two into the foyer. The floor is a beautiful gray, white and cerulean marble, the walls a warm walnut brown. The colors seem to carry throughout the house as you two are led into what you believe to be the main room as there is a long brown table in the center, surrounded by matching chairs.

"There's a meeting room there, and the library is next to it," Sans explains, pointing to the right. "There's the laundry over there in the back next to the kitchen. There's a bathroom and that room should be a bedroom if Aria got all the storage out. Um, to the left is a little gallery. Upstairs is---"  
"Sansy!" came a cheerful voice.  
Sans cringes and the group turns to see a monster of flame rushing down the stairs. She all but leaps into Sans' arms, though the skeleton doesn't seem to appreciate the affection.  
"Aria, Aria, stop," Sans grumbles, pushing her off. "Did you get the rooms ready like I asked?"  
"Oh!" Her flames flicker as if surprised. "I'm sorry! I got one done, the little one at the end of the hall upstairs, but I got caught up in decorating it!"  
The X's in Sans' sockets roll. He sighs. "Let's just have lunch and figure all this out later."  
Qornea nods and goes over to the kitchen to call the staff to set the table. Aria tries to wrap around Sans' arm, but he slides away from her. "Just go sit down, please," he growls. She just... giggles and sits on the left of the head of the table.   
Sans signs and walks over. "Actually, move down one."  
Her flame flickers. "What? But I always sit next to you."  
"We have guests, Aria," Sans replies, voice strained.  
"Ah... okay...." She slides down one seat.  
"Come here, Pap," Sans smiles, picking up the tiny skeleton. He plops him down to the chair on the left side of the table. "...Oh, gonna need to prop you up, huh? Hold on." He whispers something and disappears in a flash of silver, the air cracking. Another flash and Sans is back with a large cushion. "Let's try this... there we go. Is that comfortable?"  
"Yep!" Papyrus smiles.  
Sans' Soul melts. _I'm going to protect that smile forever._ He then walks over to the other side of the table and pulls out the opposite chair. "Have a seat," he offers to you, his cheekbones flashing deep pink for a second.  
"Thank you," you smile and take the offer.

As Sans pushes in your seat, you catch a glimpse of Aria.

Her flame is a deep crimson and flickering at high speed.

Was that supposed to be her way of... glaring at you?  
Why would she be...?

You glance over at Sans as he sits down and gives you a smile.

Oh.

How does one approach this situation?

You could tell her that you don't have any sort of attraction towards Sans, though he is sort of cute for a skeleton. He's a sweetheart, if his affection towards Papyrus is anything to go by. He seems well-respected by his staff and even by his people, considering the cute nickname they have for him.  
Thinking about all of that, you can understand why Aria has a crush on him.

You feel sort of bad that Sans doesn't seem to feel the same way if his smiling at you is any indication. However... a part of you is a bit flattered by his attention.

You give him a small smile back and decide to ignore the glaring fireball across the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, be careful you don't get burnt. ;3


	8. I Really Can't Help It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh. My. Gods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There were pictures here but they're gone now *shrug*

After lunch, Sans suggests you go with Qornea to get fitted for new clothes while he introduces Papyrus to his new room. You go upstairs where there are four doors.  
"Qornea, Lemon Pine, and the little one will be for Papyrus," Sans points to the rooms on his right starting with the ones closest to you.  
"That door leads to my room," he points to a single door on the left.  
"Um, where am I going to sleep?" You asks  
"Uh... well...," Sans starts. "I do have a couch in my room. I can sleep on that and you can have my bed."  
"Wait, what!?" Aria cries.  
"What?" Sans questions. "She needs a place to sleep and since you got so distracted by decorating and didn't clean out the other room, it's just easier at this point if we just share a room. Even if we start now, there's no way we'll clean out all the storage and set it up before dinner"  
"But, but..." Aria stammers.  
Sans turns to Qornea. "Take care of her, okay?" He motions to you.  
"Of course, sir," she bows. "This way, dear. We'll be fitting you for clothes in here," she calls to you and leads you to her room.  
"Okay, Pap, ready to see your room?" Sans smiles, taking his hand.  
"Yeah, yeah!" he cries as Sans leads him down the hall.

Aria is left alone, fuming.

~

"So, what do you think?"  
The tiny skeleton glanced around the small room.  
There was a twin bed in the back corner against a walk in closet, a dresser across from the foot of the bed. A bedside lamp and a desk were to the bed's left.  
"I don't like the color." Papyrus admitted.  
The room was decorated in a very subdued brown---sheets, area rugs, curtains and so on.  
"Oh?" _Hm, I didn't tell Aria one of the rooms was for a kid, did I? Well..._ "What colors do you want?" Sans asked.  
"I like bright red, blue... and a little yellow!"  
"Hm, I might have to send someone to the city for that...," Sans murmurs. "But, don't worry. I can get you some colorful stuff. We'll repaint some of the furniture, get new sheets. It'll take a few days, but yeah, we can do that."  
"Really?" Papyrus smiled, sockets wide.  
"Yep," Sans smiled back. "We'll get you some toys and books, too, while we're at it, okay?"  
"Yah! Thank you!!" Papyrus cried and hugged Sans around he legs.  
Sans' smile grew and he wrapped arms around Papyrus' shoulders. _You precious cinnamon roll. You're too pure for this world._

~

"Qornea, can I come in?"  
"Yes, Sir, We already have one outfit done."  
Sans strolled into the room only to stop short.

The human looked... incredible.

She was just wearing a charcoal black button up shirt with a little candy red tie and tan skirt, but... wow.

"Qornea, can I talk to you for a moment?"  
"Of course. Ladies, please continue your work," she said to the monsters sitting at sewing stations lined across the right wall. "Dear, how about you pick out more material you'd like us to work with?"  
The human nodded and walked over to a pile of cloth on a table in the middle of the room.  
The two monsters stepped outside and as soon as as Qornea close the door, Sans let out a long breath.

"Oh. My. Gods."  
"I take it you like the outfit."  
"Oh my gods, her body is fucking amazing!" Sans spoke, sockets wide.  
"You know, perhaps you should tell her you find her attractive," Qornea suggested. "You never know, she may come to feel the same."  
"Right, because I have so much going for me," Sans grumbles, sockets lidded, hand rolling.  
"Well, you're going to have to say something because eventually she will ask why your eyes keep lighting up neon pink."  
"I know...." Sans groans. "But what do I say? 'I think you're so hot, you trigger the most primal response in me'? Yeah, that's not creepy."  
Qornea sighed and she would have crossed her arms if they weren't so short. "Just compliment her. Tell her the outfit looks nice on her."  
Sans sighed. "Yeah, yeah. She had something to tell me earlier. I'll ask to talk to her alone after dinner tonight and tell her then. I mean, I wanted to talk to her about something anyway."  
"Oh?"  
"Well, I wanted to see what I could offer her as thanks for looking after Papy. I know it probably was only for a few hours, but I still appreciate it, you know?"  
Qornea nodded. "Did you have any idea what you would offer?"  
Sans' sockets lidded. "Oh, trust me, there's _a lot_ I'd like to offer her."  
"Sans!" Qornea's tiny hand smacked his brow bone.  
He jumped. "What? I can't help it! She's fucking hot!!"  
"Please show some decorum around her," Qornea glared, tapping a foot.  
"Fine, fine," he grumbles. "I'm heading to the library to see if I can find anything for Pap to read. Given his circumstances, I imagine he might be... lacking in a few areas.  
"Good, Perhaps that will take your mind off our guest for a while."  
Sans shrugged and began down the hallway. "Yeah, maybe...."  
_At least until I see her again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, he's got it real bad. =D


	9. Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have 1 new message

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive! I'm so sorry I sort of disappeared for a bit there. I got the flu that became brochontis. It was terrible! I'm still coughing a little, but I feel much better now, so regular updates will resume! 
> 
> All the grossness that comes with the flu kept me from sitting up and typing on my tablet (I write stuff in notebooks first before I type it, so I really need a desk to do all this) but I was able to lay around half dead and plan stuff out on my phone, so Underneath has been planned out to the end! I am looking forward to all the sexy hijinks. ;D
> 
> Thank you so much for your patience!

_There is no way I am going to make it through dinner,_ Sans thought to himself. He tried to focus on his food, a nice big salad, but... _Shit, how does she fit everything in that shirt...?_ He glanced at the human, than down at his plate. A few bites of his salad.... Well, at least she seemed to be enjoying her food, but he knew she couldn't sustain herself on magic food for long. Magic food had no nutritional value to a human.

Underneath did have its own fruits and vegetables, though getting any would be a little... dangerous. But, he'd have to make that journey if she was going to survive down here. He had a couple of weeks before her body began to feel the effects of lack of nutrition as the magic food would heal her until then.

He ate a bit more, trying to focus on how he'd get "solid" food for her, but he just couldn't.

Maybe he should just excuse himself.

Papyrus put down his fork and yawned.  
 _You really are a tiny miracle,_ Sans smiled. "You sleepy, Papy? Wanna head to bed?"  
"Will you read me a story?" the small skeleton smiled.  
Sans slid out of his chair. " 'Course, Pap. Come on." He gathered the skeleton in his arms and rounded the table to the side the human was on. He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "You had something to tell me, right? Just meet me in my room when you're done."  
She nodded as Sans turned to go upstairs.

~

You shiver a bit.

Sans had a... velvet sort of voice. You also hadn't failed to notice him taking a few peeps at you.

You also hadn't failed to notice that Aria hadn't failed to notice Sans taking a few peeps at you.

You had never seen such a deep shade of red.

You take a deep breath when she gets up and approaches you.

"Human." She doesn't give you time to reply. "Don't lay on hand on him, got it!" she growls and walks off.

You glare after her. Where did she get off assuming you had any feelings for Sans? On top of that, who did she think she was telling you what to do? You gobble down your desert and stomp upstairs, telling yourself you'd lay your hand on who ever you wanted, she wasn't the boss of you and....wow, Sans had a huge room.

The colors of the house are carried throughout the floor, walls and canopy bed. There's a claw foot tub and sink on the left side of the room, both visible. Made sense. Skeletons don't have anything to show off after all. The bed and other furniture line the back of the room. There's a tiny table and a pair of chairs to your right. You open a door in the back corner, revealing a toilet and tiny sink. Huh... what was the toilet for?

You move onto a small hall to your right, which opens into a room full of paintings, along with an easel and paints.

So, Sans painted? Interesting.

A lot of the work look like still lifes---bottles, fruits, clothes. They're more impressionistic than realistic, but either way, Sans is very talented.

You're alone for quite some time, able to admire his work before you hear the door open.

"You in here?"  
"Yep," you call, making your way back to the front.  
"Sorry about that," Sans smiles, closing the door and stepping out of his shoes. "Pap wanted me to read his bedtime story twice since he didn't get one last night."  
"Oh," You perk up at that. "He did fall asleep as soon as we got to the inn."  
"I don't blame him," Sans spoke, sitting on the midnight black sofa in the back of the room. He pats the spot next to him and you take the offer.

He rests his skull on his hand propped against the back of the couch. "So, earlier you said you had something to tell me."  
"Oh... A message from the doctor."  
Sans sits up, sockets widening. "Dr. Gaster?"  
"Yes. He wanted me to tell you he was sorry... and that this was the best he could do."

Sans blinks and sits up more to rest his arms on his knees. He stares at the floor and stays quiet for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just let it sink in.
> 
> Also, I really do like giving my different Sanses little extra traits. Something about UN Sans painting fruit is really nice to me. Like, it doesn't have anything to do with the plot, it's a just a little extra detail to flesh him out a bit, similar to TMB /UF Sans growing flowers to calm himself or BP Sans hiccuping when he's nervous. I like little things like that. :3
> 
> Man, I've got quite the little farm of Sanses. :3


	10. Anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...Anything?  
>  Anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins. :3 Smut starts at the astrieks and goes until the end of the chapter.
> 
> Also, quick mention of suicide.

After a long while, Sans sighs. "Okay. Thanks." He looks back at you. "Um, sorry I zoned out like that. It's just... I wish it hadn't come to this... So, I guess the war is still going."  
"I think so," you answer. "I don't know all the details, just that I was the last Soul they needed. I don't know why the doctor let me go, but he did say something about cleaning up his mess."  
"He... was the one that came up with a way to weaponize Souls." Sans informs. "I guess it finally backfired."  
"How do you and the doctor know each other?"  
"He's my dad."  
You blink. "He is---? Wait, then that means---"  
"Papyrus is my little brother, yeah," Sans spoke. "He doesn't seem to know that, though. Dad probably didn't want him following big brother's footsteps. I don't blame him. I mean, my coup got us stuck down here and sure, we're fine now, but getting to this point took about half a decade. We... lost a lot of monsters when we first fell down here...."  
"Is that what that grave yard is? The... Patchwork Guilt one?"  
"Yeah...," Sans whispers and you could see all the blame he held in his sockets. "A lot of... suicides... Sometimes two or three a day."  
You gulp. Gods.... The name was starting to make more sense.... "What about the other graveyard?"  
"For anyone who died after we got established. Older monsters who couldn't adapt mostly, but they did the best they could."  
"I see...."  
"Uh, hey, let's talk about something else," Sans starts. "I wanted to thank you for looking after Papy. I know it wasn't for very long, but it really does mean a lot to me. So, I was trying to figure out what to give you and I think I came up with something."  
"Oh, no, I don't---"  
He rest his bony hands on yours. His gaze is stern. "Please. Papyrus is one of the most important monsters in my life. I really want to think you for watching over him."  
You blush. "O-okay."  
"So, I thought I could give you anything."  
"...Anything?" you question.  
"Anything," Sans repeats. "Cash, jewels, a nice apartment in the city if that's more your speed. Or maybe something a bit more... intimate." His thumbs stroke the top of your hands.

Oh.  
Ohhhh.  
OHHHHHH.

You blush again. Oh, wow, was he offering...? Wow.  
Wait, how could he even...?  
Oh, no, you were getting curious!

"Is it... really okay if we....?"  
He leans in closer, voice low. "Of course. Why wouldn't it be?"  
"That Aria girl. She really likes you."  
"Trust me, I know," Sans groaned, X's rolling in his sockets. "But I don't have any feelings for her and she knows that, she just won't acknowledge it. But, she doesn't have to know if you think it'll cause problems. No one has to know."  
"It's just... I've never just.... On the surface, I'd never sleep with a guy I just met, but... I don't know. I guess my curiosity is just getting the better of me." _And it would be a fun secret to hold over Aria,_ a sinister part of you whispers.  
Sans smirks. "You wanna know how it's done, huh? Nah, I get it. It's a very valid question. I could explain it, or I could just... _show_ you." His smirk grows.

You have to admit... you sort of want to see.

"Oh, gods," you cover your face. "Okay, let's... let's just... see where this goes."  
To that, Sans takes your hand and leads you over to the canopy bed. You sit at the head of the bed and he sits across from you.  
"Okay, you ready?"  
"Ready."

Sans unclips his cape and lets the long clothe slide to the floor. He unbuttons his shirt, revealing his spine, ribs and other bones, all of which is a porcelain white. He drops the shirt on the floor. He sits up on his knees and unzips his pants, pulling them down to reveal his pelvis.

"Okay, this will take a few seconds." He closes his eyes and there's a soft humming sound. Something flashes behind his rubs and you can see a transparent heart---his Soul--- shimmer into existence. You notice a second later that a zigzagging piece of his Soul is just... black, like a piece is missing.

***

You watch the magic, also transparent, swirl down his ribs and spines, then around his pelvis. The magic extends out, taking a long shape.  
"Can I show you?" he asks.  
You nod.  
Sans takes your hand and guides the digits to the tip of his cock.  
"Oh..." It's long and thick and gives a little when you squeeze. "So, it's just magic?"  
"Yep. Magic down here is a different set of colors than the ones "Above." Boss Souls are transparent instead of white. Something to do with how the colors down here mix."  
"I see...," you reply, stroking him up and down. You can feel the magic coursing through his sex. His magic is warm.

Sans leans in closer as you stroke him. "Kiss?" he asks  
You nod again and press your lips against his teeth. He soon rests you on the bed and lays on top of you, deepening the kiss, rocking his pelvis against your skirt. You gasp for air as he pulls away to kiss your neck. His hands run up your thighs, rolling up your skirt, revealing your wet sex.  
"Oh gods, that's embarrassing." You cover your face with an arm. "I haven't had panties for weeks."  
"Heh, it's okay, baby," Sans smirks. "A lot of monsters technically walk around naked all the time. Hm... can... I touch you down here?"  
"Mh hm," you nod and shiver when Sans runs phalanges over your slit, his thumb rubbing your clit. "Oh, gods...." you whisper.  
"You wanna take your shirt off for me---nah, leave the tie on. That's... that's really turning me on."  
You smirk and take your time unbottoning your shirt.  
"You tease, you," Sans smirks back while stroking himself a few times.  
You sit up and slip out of the shirt, the red tie slipping in between your breasts. You then began to pull off your skirt and Sans slips out of his pants. He moves to lie down on top of you again, kiss taking your breath away. His phalanges trace down your body, squeezing here and there. His kisses trail down your neck, over your chest. A deep pink tongue traces over your breasts, making you moan and arc in his embrace.  
He slides back up and whispers, "I'm gonna slide inside, okay? Just let me know if you need me to do anything different."  
"Okay," you whisper back.  
Sans sits back and holds your waist to guide himself in, nice and slow.  
You murmur as Sans slides in and out, getting you used to his size. You can feel yourself stretching around him and he pushes deeper and deeper each time he re-enters you.   
Eventually, your hips connect and he's all the way inside.  
"Gods, you're so hot and tight," he breaths. "You okay, babe?"  
"Ye-yeah," You breath, squirming around to get comfortable. "Sa-sans..."  
"Yeah, baby?"  
You arms slip around his neck. "You... You can start moving now."  
"Anything you want, baby," Sans whispers. But before he starts, he leans down and gives you another deep kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued. :3


	11. Dirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad I could help you out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of this is smut, so... yeah... SMUT. =D

"Oooh, Sans," you moan, arms tightening around his neck.  
He's pumping away inside of you, the bed creaking beneath you two. His phalanges squeeze at your body, a hand wrapping around a breast and massaging a nipple. You moan the more he squeezes, the deeper he thrusts, the more he kisses you.

You can't believe how incredible he is.

"Gods, Sans, you're amazing," you gasp, meeting him in his thrusts.  
"You feel so good, baby," he murmurs against your neck. "Hey,"  
"Yeah?" you breath.  
"You wanna try something different?"

~

She crept down the stairs, step by step. She knew she shouldn't be sneaking down to the second floor, not when she knew everyone was asleep, but she needed to talk to Sans.

That human was up to no good: showing up out of no where, wearing those tight clothes, showing off her gross body. She was trying to seduce Sans, that much was obvious---but there was no way a Human could care about Sans the way a Monster could.

She peeked down the hall.  
Empty.  
Good.

She tiptoed to Sans' room, flames flickering at the odd noises she heard. The door was cracked open. She peeked inside and held back a gasp.

The human was on her hands and knees, Sans behind her, thrusting inside her like a piston.

"Oh, Gods, Sans!"  
"You like that, you little whore? Fucking a guy you just met. You love cock just that much, huh?"  
"I, I do!!" she moaned. "Oh, Gods! More, more!"  
"Shut your whore mouth," Sans gave a toothy smirk and forced her head onto the mattress. "You'll get what I give you and like it. Got it, you little tramp?"  
"Yes, yes! I'm sorry! I'm sorry I'm so greedy!"  
"Yeah, you better be, you little cum slut. Now keep your voice down. We wouldn't want anyone hearing what a filthy whore you are, now would we?"  
She moaned again, tongue hanging out of her moth, eyes glazed over as Sans continued assaulting her sex.

Aria stepped back from the door and ran upstairs. _THAT BITCH, THAT BITCH, THAT BITCH._

~

"Hey?"  
"Yeah?"  
Sans slows down to nice gliding speed."You really okay with the insultin' talk? I can stop if you want."  
"No, no, I like it," you admit, blushing. "If it bothers you, we can stop."  
"No, I'm fine," Sans replies. "I mean, you wanted me to talk dirty to you and call you that stuff. I don't mind if that's what you want." He leans over and growls. "As long as I get to fuck you on all fours like this, I'm good."  
You smile. "I've never done it like this before. It feels really good."  
"Well, just wait 'til the grand finale," Sans smirks and speeds up.  
"Oooooh, oh, gods.... oh gods!" You cry.  
"Ah, hold on, hold on! Gods, yes!" Sans cries as he explodes inside you. His seed is hot and thick. He keeps pumping, his thrusting pushing you over the edge.  
You cry out as your body clenches and releases its juice over Sans' cock. "Oh, gods...," you collapse onto the bed and Sans piles on top of you.  
"Ah, baby," the skeleton whispers. "That was incredible. It's been ages since I've done that."  
"Really?"  
"Really. I'm kinda surprised I didn't come the second I got all the way inside you." He sighs again and wraps bony arms around you. "I really needed that. Thank you."  
"I'm glad I could help you unwind a bit."  
"And I hope that satiated your curiosity."  
"I think it did. For tonight, at least," you smirk.  
Sans smiles against your neck. "Well, if you get curious about anything like that again, you know where to find me. I'd be more than happy to teach you everything I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *looks at next chapter* Oh. 
> 
> >=3


	12. Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Didn't we just---  
> Yeah, but what's your point?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it's me. Your daily smut peddler. :3 Have some morning smut.

You sit up, stretching your arms and yawning.   
"Good Awakenings."  
You blink and look down.

A cute skeleton is smiling up at you.

You smile back. "Good Awakenings." What an odd way to say "good morning."  
Sans sits up. "So, last night was pretty good."  
"Very good, yes."  
"Maybe...," Sans slides a phalange over the sheets outlining your form. "We could have another 'pretty good' night."  
"I don't see why not," you smile.  
His smirks back at you, resting his brow against yours for a moment. "I'm gonna make a bath, all right?"  
You hum in agreement as he gets up and strolls over to the tub.

You still can't believe you did that. Having sex with a guy you had just met.... You think you should feel dirty about the whole ordeal, but, well, the whole thing had been consensual and Sans had offered you other options....

But, your damn curiosity....

Well, at least the sex had been amazing, so you didn't have to regret that.

"Bath's ready," Sans calls, stepping into the tub. You slide out of bed and stroll over, Sans watching you with a smirk. When you reach the tub and look down, you see an unmistakable transparent shape.  
"Really?" You cross your arms.  
"What? It's a natural reaction."  
Your eyes narrow.  
"Well," Sans leans back in the tub. "There's one surefire way to get rid of it."  
You roll your eyes and climb into the tub, positioning yourself over him. "Just be careful when you're thrusting. I shouldn't get water in there."  
"Got it," Sans replies, popping up his pelvis.

You slide down on top of him and you two moan at the hot connection. He starts thrusting away as you slide up and down, water swirling around you, sweat collecting on your bodies.

Gods, this is the opposite of what you should be doing in a tub.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Sans pants, taking a strong hold of your waist. He's gliding you up and down as your body arcs at his cock hitting your most sensitive areas.  
"Gods, oh gods, oh gods!"  
"Fuck, baby... I'm gonna... fuck!" Sans thrust up, releasing his seed into you, streaming hot and thick.  
You moan, the sound echoing in the room. "Sa-sans, rub... rub my clit, please!" you beg.  
Sans complies not even a second later. His thumb presses and rubs at your sensitive nub and you find yourself holding on to either side of the tub and rocking up and down on his still hard sex.   
"More! More! oh, gods, yes!" Your back bows as your juices spill over Sans' cock. "Oh... gods...," you sigh and rest against his ribs.   
"Okay," Sans breathes. "So, maybe a bath wasn't the best choice."

~

After a quick shower, you return to the bed to get dressed in your outfit from yesterday as these are the only clothes you have on hand right now. You hum a bit when Sans wraps bones around you.   
He giggles and pushes you down onto the bed.  
"Sans!" you cry, rolling onto your back, which gives the skeleton an opportunity to crawl on top of you.  
"Sans, we just---" he cuts you off with a deep kiss.  
Your arms wrap around the spine of his neck. You realize he's still naked and hard---again!?  
"Sans," you gasp as he tongue snakes over you neck. "Oooh, we... we can't keep...."  
"You say that," Sans murmurs against your shoulder. "But, I think that's something I can disprove."  
He slams inside again.  
"Ooooooh!!!" you moan, arcing off the bed. Gods, how can still be so hard!? "Oooh! Ah... oh, Sans!"

"Sir?" There's a tap on the door.

The skeleton smirks. He keeps pumping as he talks to the other monster behind the door.   
_Bastard,_ you think as you choke back a moan.   
"Yeah, Lemon Pine?"  
"It'll be breakfast soon. I know you requested your schedule to stay clear, but I do not believe that is reason enough to stay in bed all day."  
"Yeah, yeah (fuck, yeah). I hear ya. Just (fuck) wait... (fuck, fuck, fuck). I'll be (shit, almost there). We'll be there in a moment."  
"By the way, sir, your door appears to have come open on its own again. I'll have maintenance take a look at it."  
"Gotcha," Sans growls, thrusting away as Lemon Pine clicks down the hallway.

You've been baring your teeth the whole time.

"Sans," you moan. "I can't.... I, ah... AHH!"  
"Shit, shit.... Ah, yessss!" Sans hisses, X's in his sockets rolling up. "Fuck.... I am never gonna get tired of this."  
"That's great, but I seriously need a break," you say, sitting up, resulting in Sans' small form sitting in your lap. You sort of forgot how short he is.

He smiles at you. "Hey."  
"Hey. Up."  
"Aww," he pouts and slides out, making you shiver.

Two times. TWO TIMES and you hadn't even had breakfast yet.

You aren't sure if you should be excited or worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things should chill out for a while now. :3


	13. Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a living, sweet stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut, but you discover one of Sans' kinks/fetishes, so that's fun. :3

"Sans!"  
"Papyrus!" Sans leans over and scoops up the tiny skeleton. "Hey, buddy, did you sleep well?"  
"I did, but...."  
"Yeah?"  
"Can I have a night light?"  
"Sure you can, buddy," Sans smiles.  
"Thank you!" Papyrus smiles wide and nuzzles into Sans' cheekbones.  
Sans nuzzles back, a goofy smile on his face, cheeks a deep pink.  
"Ah, did you and the human sleep okay?" Paps asks.  
You blush and Sans gives you a sly smirk.  
"We slept great, Papy," Sans answers. "You ready for breakfast?"  
"Yep!"  
Smiling, Sans leads you downstairs, where other staff members are already sitting at a set table. Sans places Papyrus in his chair as a maid brings out a plate of pancakes.  
"Oh, here, Pap, let me cut those up for ya," Sans offers and sits down next to his brother.

As he begins to cut Papyrus' pancakes into bite size pieces, you sit across from the two. You start to dig into your breakfast and don't notice Aria slouching into the room. She sits down next to Sans, who doubles takes.  
"Are you okay?" he asks, sockets slanted upward a bit in worry. "You... you look a little yellow. Are you sick or something?"  
"I... I had a nightmare and couldn't sleep," Aria answers, voice quiet.  
"Oh. I'm sorry," Sans replies. "Do you want to talk about it, that might---"  
"NO!" she cuts him off, grabs her plate and storms upstairs.  
Sans blinks. "Geez, the one time I try to be considerate," he grumbles.  
"Sir!" a Washua rushes into the room.  
"What's up, Lemon Pine?"  
"Jerry called. He's got another worker strike on his tentacles."  
Sans rolls the X's in his sockets. "Again? What part of "pay your workers a fair wage" doesn't he get? How bad is it?"  
"There's been some looting."  
Sans pinched his brow bone. "Okay, okay."  
"Do you have to leave?" Papyrus asks.  
"For a little while, Pap. But I'll make sure you to bring you something nice back, okay?" Sans smiles  
"Okay...," Papyrus replies, voice low.  
Sans pats Papyrus' skull before getting up. He walks over to you and leans in close. "Can ya keep an eye on him for me?"  
"Of course," you nod  
"Also... could you do another favor for me?"  
"Depends on what it is."  
Sans beckons you to follow him to the other gallery off the main room, letting Lemon Pine know he'd be right back. Once you're out of sight, he wraps his arm bones around your waist.  
"Sans, what is it?"  
"Look, I gotta be up front with ya. I can't treat ya special just 'cause we're fooling around. Don't wanna make things awkward, you know?"  
You nod.  
"So, if you could start keeping the library tidy, that'd be great."  
You blink. "Really, that's it?"  
"Yeah. Like, Monsters go in there all the time and use it, but just put stuff back wherever, so it's hard to find stuff in there. It's gonna be a big job, categorizing everything, but it'll keep you busy, so no one can complain about you not working."  
"Hm." You give the offer a bit of thought. Working in a library wasn't your ideal job, but you understood everyone pulled their weight around here and you didn't want to cause any problems by being "the lazy human."  
"How much does it pay?"  
"You do your job, I don't kick you out and you don't starve," Sans answers, face straight.

Oh. He's... serious about this.

"Okay, fair enough," you agree. "I'll do my best. ...Would you have really kicked me out, though?"  
Sans' teeth shift. "...Not for a long while," he admits.  
"Well, that's nice to know," you smile, then lean down and kiss his forehead.

The X's in his sockets flash neon pink.

Okay, that's kind of weird, but you assume the flashing is a good sign since he's smiling.

"Well, you be careful going to... where are you going?"  
"Sugar and Slice. Only actual city out here. Gotta go stop a workers' strike. Third one brought on by the same guy's shit practices. I think I might just have to replace him."  
"I see. Hm... Sugar and Slice... Sugar and Spice?"  
Sans smiles. "Yep. You're really good at this, but, I admit, that one is pretty easy."  
You nod. " Sounds pretty intense, though."  
"You either make it there or you don't," Sans replies with a shrug. "Anyway, I'll be back in a couple days. Depends on how low it takes to settle everything. Lemon Pine will come with me to help consult. Qornea's in charge while I'm gone. There's a phone in the foyer with the number to the hotel we always stay at, so call me if anything happens." He then pulls you closer. "There's also a phone in my room if you want to have some private talk with me," he smirks.  
"I'll make sure to keep that in mind," you smile back.  
"I'm gonna go get ready. Why don't have you have Papy help you in the library? Huh, pull out some stuff for math and gammar, anything educational for his age. I'll start tutoring him when I get back."  
"Yes, Sir," you nod.  
"Hrrrmmm, come here," Sans murmurs, bony hand tucking behind your head.  
You lean in close.  
"Call me 'sir' again," he mutters.  
"Of course, Sir," you purr.  
"Gods, when I get back, I'm gonna fuck you through the mattress," Sans grumbles, voice deep.  
"I look forward to it, Sir," you purr again.  
He kisses you, slow and deep.

"Sir, are we leaving soon?" Lemon Pine calls from around the corner.  
Sans pulls away, reluctant. "Yeah, yeah. Just gotta pack," he calls down the hall before looking back you. "I'll meet back up with you again before I head out, okay?"  
"Sure," you kiss his cheek.

You have to admit, odd as this relationship is, you're really enjoying the whole thing.

~

"Let's see.... Wow."  
The library is just shelves and shelves of books stacked in various ways. There seems to be no rhyme or reason other than "There's a space here, so I can fit a book here."  
"We have to clean _all_ of it?" Papyrus asks you, pouting a bit.  
"Well, _I_ have to. It's my job now."  
"Don't worry, I'll help!" Papyrus volunteered, pinpoints glowing bright.  
You smile. "Thanks, Papy. How about you go find all the books you'd like to read and we can put them in a special place just for you. I'm going to sit down at the table and draw up a map so I can figure out how to organize all this."  
"Okay! Hm... I'll start over here!" he points to the right back corner and disappears behind a small shelf.

You sigh and sit down at a long brown table with a little notebook and pencils Qornea had given you this morning when she had given you more outfits. As you drew up plans, the door opened.

"Hey, Sweet Stuff, I'm... oh... FUCK, baby, that outfit."

You turn around to see Sans' X's racking over your body. Your outfit is the same from yesterday, except the shirt was porcelain white and you had added black and white striped knee high socks.

Sans strolls over, X's lighting up neon pink. You give him a smile and he **growls** at you, then puts both hands on the chair's arms, trapping you---not that you mind. He leans in and kisses you, making you moan as his tongue slips into your mouth.  
"Ah, Sans...."  
"Hn."  
"Sans, do you mmmm have a, ah, uniform fetish?" you ask around Sans kissing your face  
"Only if you're the one wearing it," he growls against your lips, then kisses you again. He pauses long enough to start pushing up your skirt, muttering, "Just gonna get this outta the way, baby."  
"Ah, wait, no!" you pull away.  
"What!? Sans stumbles back. "Oh, shit, did I do something!? Shit, I'm---"  
"No, not you." Your voice drops low. "Papyrus is in the back," you point.  
Sans' sockets widen for a moment. "Oh, man, that would have been bad," he rubbed his skull. "Well, I should probably head out before I, like... yeah. I'll go say bye to Papy, first, though," He kisses your cheek. "I'll see ya in a few, Sweet Stuff."  
"See you in a few," you smile.  
Another kiss and he's off to tell his brother good bye.

You sigh. Gods, you are falling for the magical skeleton, aren't you? Wait, no, there was no reason to jump to conclusions. Sure, Sans is cute and thoughtful and kind and gods, is he ever passionate, and the sex, gods, the sex.

You two are very much in lust with each other, but you wouldn't say you loved him and he probably wouldn't either if you're being honest.

Would you be okay if the relationship just... stayed like this? Just sex and lust and nothing more---no dates, anniversary presents, candle-lit dinners, talks about the future---did Sans even want to get married or have kids?  
Did you even want that?

Perhaps these next few days apart are a blessing in disguise. You can think about what you really want out of this relationship. Either you're fine with the way everything is now, or, at some point, you're going to want something more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm... decisions, decisions....
> 
> Also, I don't think Sans would ever actually kick Reader (or anyone for that matter) out on the streets. Despite his threat, he's too nice of a guy deep down. :3


	14. Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's given up a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some interesting chats with a few characters. Next chapter we get to chat with Sansy. :3

As you work through the piles of books, the door to the library opens and you feel a familiar glare.

 _Really?_ "What do you want, Aria? I'm working and Papyrus is napping." You motion to a large arm chair in front of the fire place. The little guy hadn't slept too well last night, probably from missing Sans. "Do keep your voice down," You suggest.

She marches over and crosses her arms, her fire flickering. "I have a request."  
"It's for a book, I hope."  
"I request you listen very carefully."  
You turn in your seat. "All right."  
"Look, I have been loyal to Sans for seven years. So, don't think you can just come in here and replace me."  
You cock a brow. "Replace you how? Last I heard, you and Sans aren't a couple, so I'm certainly not replacing a girlfriend."  
Her flame cracks. "Just don't get close to him, all right!?"  
"Hard to do when we share a room."

Oh, her flame darkens. She does not like being reminded of that.

"You could have just taken that other room, you know," she growls.  
"And you could have done your job and made up two rooms," You reply.  
He flame crackles, popping off embers.

For some reason, this empowers you to push harder.

"Speaking of jobs, what exactly do you do here, Aria? Just try to wrap yourself around Sans? I mean, not that I can blame you--- nothing really beats having a skeleton wrapped around you--- or being wrapped around a skeleton." You give a small smile, eyes lidded.

Oh, she's pissed. Her flame has got to be the reddest you have ever seen.

"You... you!"  
"Shhh!" You hush. "Papyrus is sleeping. I'm sure you wouldn't want to upset him, because if you do, _Sans will hear about it,"_ You warn.

She seems to growl before whipping around and stomping off.

You know you should be more careful hinting at your relationship with Sans, but this is just too much fun.

~

"Dearie, how are you doing?" Qornea walks into the library, carrying a plate of sandwiches and drinks. She tiptoes around the books scattered around in piles on the floor.

"I'm doing fine," You answer pulling yourself off the floor. "I'm just sorting things into piles," You point: "Autobiography, history, math, language, maps, different studies on magic and the areas here. There's a bunch of medical records, death certificates, financial records, real government stuff that probably should be locked up safe somewhere. But, it's amazing how much reading material you guys gathered in..." You remember Aria saying something about being loyal for seven years. "Have you guys been down here for seven years?"

"That's correct," Qornea answers, placing the plate on the table. "There was a lot of exploration the first three years we were here, done by different groups of monsters, even though Sans didn't like them wondering off. Most came back with valuable information, though."  
"Most?"

Sans had said the monsters avoided the more dangerous areas. Of course, someone had to find out which places were dangerous first and that probably lent itself to unfortunate incidents....

"Hm... oh, Papy!" You call. "Time for lunch."  
The little skeleton had woken from his nap not even an hour ago. His little feet tip tap across the tile floor to the table. He looks a little upset.  
"Have you found any fun books?" You ask.  
"No," he nods, climbing into a chair. "I'm bored."  
"I'm sorry, Papy," You reply. "There don't seem to be any children here, so I guess they don't have a lot of kid books."  
Papyrus rests his skull on the table. "I miss Sans...," he murmurs.  
"I know, I do, too," You rub his skull to comfort him. Only a day or so has passed and you find your mind wandering to Sans.

Is he thinking about you?

"Papyrus, dear," Qornea starts. "How about you spend the rest of the day with me? I could make something for you. Would you like a teddy bear?"  
Papyrus sits up. "Really? I've never had a teddy bear!"  
"Well, then, finish your lunch and we'll go make a new friend for you," she smiles.  
Papyrus hurries through two sandwiches while you and Qornea chat.

You wanted to know more about Sans.

"Well, he's a Boss Level Monster, so he as access to all seven types of magic here. Oh, have you read about those yet? Magic is very different down here than up Above. I'm sure you can find a book about it. But, as a Boss Monster, that makes Sans very powerful." She pauses to take a petite bite of her sandwich and swallows before continuing. "But, he's never had to use that power to get anyone to follow him. He took responsibility for what had happened to us, encouraged us to keep surviving, explored all this land has to offer to find a safe place for us to live." Qornea cast a sad glance. "He's given so much, right down to his very Soul, to keep us safe."

His Soul....

You remember the zigzagging chunk that is missing from his Soul and you realize what Qornea actually means. 

You could only imagine the circumstances, but at some point, Sans had given up a literal piece of his Soul for his people.

That's how important everyone down here is to him.

Gods, that's probably how important _you_  are to him.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, added in the convo with Aria when I did a reread and noticed you two didn't interact a lot, which sets up some other stuff. I think I have Aria's deal all figured out, just gotta figure out where to put it. 
> 
> Rewrote the end, too. Much better in my opinion :3


	15. History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're gonna learn a lot today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like, rewrite half of this chapter on the spot. It's pretty good. 
> 
> Friendly reminder that I get all my puns for the puns list on Worldlab. 
> 
> Friendly heads up about the phone sex. ;3

You spend the next few days organizing the library, lying out books you thought would be interesting to read yourself (as well as concluding nothing here would interest Papyrus).   
You found one about magic, which described the seven different types. They were similar to the magic from Above, but their colors and actual effects were different.

There was "Call," "Remove," "Vanish," "Bullet," "Blockade," "Paralysis" and... "Death." In order, their colors were sepia, gray, silver, rosewood (a very dark pink) earthy brown, chalky white and inky black.

Reading their effects, you wondered why anyone would want to use any magic down here.

Call was a summon that wasn't guaranteed to work, Remove moved people and objects, but there was a rumor it could _permanently remove a person/object..._ whatever that meant. Vanish moved only the user, but quick, repeated use in the same area could _collapse space and make it inhospitable._ Bullet could rip through Blockade magic, but at the same time it _always ricochets off anything solid._ Blockade could make walls out of any nearby objects, but the blockades couldn't be undone, so this created areas full of ultimately useless walls and a constant need to replenish whatever the blockades had been created with. Paralysis stopped one from feeling pain (and by extension, their body), but didn't heal wounds and Death, the rarest but most powerful magic, allowed one to kill the target without fail...

_...but at the cost of some of the User's Soul._

You blink.

You remember the zigzagging piece missing from Sans' Soul, the sacrifice he had made for his people.

Who... who had he killed?

Wait, wait, there was no need to jump to the worst of conclusions! Something had probably attacked and he had no choice. That was probably the answer. You can't imagine Sans killing anyone or anything without good reason.

But, gods, what could have warranted an instant death?

You lay the book down and crack open one about the seven areas that now made up Underneath. For now, you skipped past the areas you knew at least a little about to ones you hadn't really heard of yet.

Twenty Thousand Leaves Under the Tree was a massive power plant that Sans had built. The tree-like tower was the tallest structure in Underneath and worked by absorbing energy from the ground, converting it into electricity and sending it out via power lines.

There was another area called Midsummer Night's Scream. Dangerous creatures roamed there and the area got its name from being in a constant state of night and warmth.

The final area was The Blight at the End of the Tunnel.

_...Supposedly the only way out of Underneath. It is a long, dark tunnel that is believed to harbor a great beast at its end. Those who walk down it never return._

You shiver at that.

Was there really something down there taking monsters? You don't really want to think of that possibility. Maybe... they had gotten out, but couldn't get back to tell anyone they had found a way out. No.... Someone surely would have found a way back down here. But, with Above caught in a war, maybe they couldn't get back.

You close the book and head to the main room for a late dinner. Burgers and fries still warm. How casual. As you chomp away, you feel Aria's glare on you. Really, you should be used to her animosity by now, but still, why was she always here no matter how late you showed up to eat?

"How are you today, Aria?" Maybe if you just try being nice to her, just strike up a friendly conversation.

"I don't talk to cum sluts."

You choke. She just said it---! Just said it with a straight fa.... well, she doesn't really have a face, being that her head is made of fire, but you can imagine her fucking straight face.

You blink. Wait a goddamn minute....

No, no, she hadn't heard you and Sans, right? "Cum slut" was a pretty well known phrase, her saying that after Sans had called you that didn't mean she had heard you two... right...?

 _You could just ask if you want to be a bitch about it,_ some devilish part of your mind whispers.

You put down your burger and rest your hands on the table. "Did you enjoy the show at least?"

Her flame sort of... freezes, just totally seizes up for a moment, before the deep crimson red flares out with a loud roar then dies down.

"I guess that's a no?"

She growls. "I... I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!"  
You glare. "You sound like a little kid throwing a tantrum! Grow up! You can't get everything you want, including people's affection, so just get over it already!"  
She fists her hands. and you think she's baring her teeth? "You shut up! You don't know anything! Daddy... daddy promised.... he...."  
You blink. "Your dad?"  
Aria doesn't answer, she whips around and charges upstairs. 

You're left a little dumbfounded, obviously missing something here. Appetite lost, you march upstairs as well, intent on calling Sans for answers. You had actually tried to call him on previous nights, but each time Lemon Pine had answered and told you that Sans was asleep, tired because negotiating was going on longer than expected and Sans was on the verge of just replacing Jerry and Jerry was begging for a fourth chance.

After the phone call is transferred, you hear a click.

"Hello?"  
"Sans? It's me."  
"Oh, hey sweet stuff!" He sounds so happy to hear you. You blush a little. "How you doing, baby?"  
"We need to talk."  
"Ah, shit, already? That's gotta be some kinda record."  
"Not that kind of talk."  
"Oh. Thank the Gods Below then."  
"It's about Aria."  
"Oh. Fun. Okay, what's up?"  
"I think she might have heard us. She called me a cum slut."  
"...Cum slut is pretty common phrase, though."  
"I know, I know, but it's a weird coincidence. I... also asked if she enjoyed the show and she got pretty pissed at that."  
"Ohhh, maaaaan. Baby, why are you poking the flaming bear!?"  
"She started it!"   
"Stop poking flaming bears!"  
You huff. "I'm not making any promises. I have another question."  
"Yeah?"  
"She said something about her dad promising her something. Do you know anything about that?"  
"A promise? I mean he... he wanted me to watch after her... in case he didn't survive after we...."  
Your eyes widen. "....Oh...."  
"But, that's it. I don't know exactly what she means about him promising her something in regards to me, but I did tell him I'd look after her. I guess at some point I should ask her what that's about.... But, other than that, are you okay? Is Papy okay?"  
"I'm fine. Papy is fine, too. Qornea made him a teddy bear that's been keeping him company. Couldn't find any books for him, other than what you requested and that stuff looks too high level for him."  
"Crap, okay. I'll take care of it.... Hey, can you do me a favor?"  
"Sure."

***  
"Tell me what you're wearing."  
You roll your eyes. "Seriously?"  
"Aw, please, baby. I haven't seen you in days. Hold on." He moves around. Something click shuts.  
" 'Kay, I'm in the bathroom. Gimme some fap material."  
You roll yours eyes again as you flop over in the bed onto your stomach. "I'm wearing one of your shirts. It's black, like all of your shirts."  
"Black is very dignified color," he replies and you can hear him unzipping his pants. "What else?"  
"Socks, Pink and purple knee highs."  
"Is that it?"  
"Yep." You smirk, hoping somehow Sans "hears" the smile.  
"Aw, fuck, baby, that's hot."  
"Are you seriously getting off on this?"  
"Yeah, baby."  
You get curious. "What are you thinking about?"  
"Sticking my cock in your tight pussy... running my tongue over your breasts. Aw, fuck...."

_Fap fap fap fap fap_

Huh, so it does sort of sound like that.

"It must feel really good."  
"Fuck, yeah... moan my name, baby."  
"Ooooh, Saaaans.... oooh, your cock feels so good, Sans. Oooh, deeper, yessss...."  
"Ah, fuck, baby," Sans breathes.  
"Does my pussy feel good?"  
"Yeah, baby, you're so fucking tight... and hot... fuck, fuck...."

_Fapfapfapfapfapfap_

He sounds pretty close. "You feel amazing... Sir." You smirk again.  
"Ah, fuck!!" Sans growls. "Ah... shit, yeah....Oh gods...."

***

"You feel better?" You ask, twisting the cord around a finger.  
"Fuck, yeah.... But, ya know, this just makes me want the real thing."  
"Well, all you have to do is come back safe to me."  
"Hmmm, well... wait, why wouldn't I come back safe?"  
You sit up. "I've been reading up on the areas down here. Some of them are... worrisome."  
"Oh. It's okay, sweet stuff. You're talking about, what, Midsummer? That's on the other side of Sugar and Slice and even then, it's a few miles out. I mean, I _do_ have to go there later."  
Your stomach drops a bit. "For what?"   
"You can't live on magical food forever. If I bring back enough food from there, I should be able to get someone to cultivate some ground and grow the seeds, so you'll have "solid" food."  
"...You'd do that for me?"  
"Of course, sweet stuff, I ain't gonna let you starve or get sick."  
You're not sure what to say, though you shouldn't be surprised considering what Sans had given up for everyone. "...Just... be careful, I...."  
"...What's wrong?"  
"I... I read about magic. I... Sans... your Soul...."  
"Shh, it's okay," he whispers. Calm falls over you. "I'll be okay. I mean, I wouldn't be a Boss Level Monster if I didn't know when to use it."  
"...Okay." Yet, you found yourself tugging at the phone cord, like that was supposed to pull Sans through the phone into the bed with you.   
"Hey, hey, come on. Cheer up for me. I just had the best masturbation session because of you."  
You giggle. "I'm glad I could help you with that. Sir."  
"Ahhh, baby, I'm gonna bone the fuck outta you when I get back."  
"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't looking forward to it," You admit. "Just... be careful, okay?"  
"I promise, baby. See you in a few days."  
"See ya. Bye."  
"Bye."

click.

You linger a bit as you put the phone back on the hook. "You silly little skeleton man...," You whisper as you crawl under the covers. You squeeze a pillow. "Come home soon, Sans...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder if Sans does the same thing....


	16. Inti-mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not calling you that.  
> Aw, please?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if I said this, but thank you for over 2000 hits! I'm glad so many people enjoy the sexy time with a magic skeleton. :3

Banging echoes throughout the room.   
You finish pulling up your socks. "Coming!" you cry as you approach the door. You open the door to see Papyrus jumping up and down with his new brown teddy bear he called Mr. Noodles. He's in a cute blue t-shirt and red shorts.   
"He's back, he's back!" he grins.  
You smile. "All right, let's go see him." You take Papyrus' hand and head out to the front steps.

Sans' carriage is bouncing up the path, along with an attached cart. A tarp covers its goods and there's a couple of monsters hanging off the back of their wooden ride.   
When the carriage stops, Sans pushes open the door, yawning and stepping down to the ground.

"YOU'RE BACK!!" Papyrus screams, rushing up to the taller skeleton. His charging hug brings a surprised Sans to the ground. "I MISSED YOU!!!" Papyrus cries.  
"I missed you, too," Sans hugs Papyrus close. "You look nice in your new clothes."  
"Thank you! Didja bring me back something?"  
"I brought you back lots of stuff," Sans smiles, motioning to the cart that's being unloaded by the monsters who had been hitching a ride. "Head on up to your room so you can tell them where to put everything."  
"Okay!" Papyrus squeals with a smile. He races back into the mansion.

You walk over and help Sans to his feet. When he's up, he pulls you into his embrace.   
"I missed you," he whispers.   
You lean down so he can kiss your cheek. "I missed you, too," You whisper and kiss him back.   
Sans steps back and looks you over. "Man, I am never going to get tired of these uniforms you wear. You're gonna look even nicer when I peel it off you tonight, though." His smile curls more as his sockets lid.  
"Sans, come on," You pat his skull.   
He grins as arm bones slip around your waist and lead you back to the main doors.  
"So, how did negotiations go?" You ask.  
"Could have gone better," Sans answers. "Got Jerry to step down finally, but had to jump through hoops to get him do that," his fangs grind a bit. "Had to pay him, can you believe that? This fucker has been underpaying his workers for years and the only way to get him to step down was to make sure he was taken care of. So now a portion of the company's profits go to that asshole. But I tweaked all the little details a bit."  
"What'd you do?" You inquire as Sans lets you step through the open doors first.   
"The amount won't ever increase, no matter how much the company makes. So even if the company makes more next year, his payment won't scale with it," Sans explains. "And of course he's on his own if the company goes under or a bigger company buys it. The new company doesn't have to honor the agreement---which is the long game I'm playing."  
"Oh?" You begin up the stairs, Sans following, shuffling to the side to let the haulers back downstairs to continue emptying the cart.  
"The guy I put in charge runs his own company, a rather popular ice cream brand," Sans starts. "I'm hoping he can make up enough profit to buy Jerry's company. Under a new company...."  
"They don't have to honor the deal you set up for him," You smirk. "Sans, that's underhanded and really clever."  
Sans sticks his tongue out, his fangs curling into a smile.

You two finally reach the second floor just as one of the haulers, a large rhino with several horns, walks up to Sans.   
"Whacha want us ta do wif tha stuff in the room already?" he asks, voice gruff.  
"There's a storage room downstairs towards the back," Sans starts. "You can put whatever you aren't painting over in there."  
"Gotcha, Little Boss," he nods, turning back to his crew. "Yo, break down tha bed and bring it downstairs."  
"Got it!" someone cries back.  
The rhino monster nods and heads downstairs just as Aria squeezes past him.  
"Sans!" Her voice is a little shrill. She stomps up to you two. "What's all that furn---What are they doing to the room I decorated!?"  
"Uh..." Sans shifts his fangs. "I'm uh, really sorry about this, Aria. Papy didn't like some of the stuff in there, so we're just swapping some of the furniture---"  
"You're taking it all out!? I worked really hard on that room!"  
"I know, I know," Sans holds up his hands. "It's my fault. I don't think I told you one of the rooms was for a kid---"  
"Then why didn't you just give the room to her!?" She jabs a finger a you.  
"Come on, Aria, that room is way too small for an adult," Sans crosses his arms. "It's perfect for Papy, though, at least for now, which is why we need to redecorate it for him. And we're not taking everything out. Some of the stuff is just getting a paint job. But, look, I'm sorry I didn't give you enough information. That's my fault."  
Aria fists her hands. "You're just doing this to keep her around, aren't you!?" she yells, pointing at you again. You glare at her this time. The movers glance at the scene as they walk by.  
"Aria," Sans starts. "You need to---"  
"Do you think I'm stupid!" she growls in a low whisper. "You think I don't know what you two are doing!?"  
Sans' lidded sockets stare back. "What do you think we're doing?"  
"You... you're!" She points at Sans, then you. "With her!"  
"That's not a sentence, dear." Sans replies, sighing. "Look, Aria---"  
"Just forget it!" she cries, whips around and stomps off downstairs.  
Sans sighs again. "I... Come lie down with me for a minute."   
You follow him back into your bedroom. He doesn't shut the door so he can keep a socket on the haulers. He tosses himself onto the bed, skull first, and you lie beside him.

"She totally knows we're fucking, huh?"  
"Pretty sure, yeah," You answer and stroke the back of his skull. "You should really talk to her about it."  
"In a few days. Fire Elementals need a few days to literally cool down or they'll just flare up and burn you. Literally burn you, so... in a few days. But...what do I tell her?"  
"What do you mean?"  
Sans turns his skull to look at you. "What are we to each other?"  
Your eyes widen a bit in realization.

What are you to Sans... and what is he to you?

"Like, "fuckbuddies" doesn't sound right," Sans continues. " "Friends with benefits" doesn't sound much better."  
"Well...," You blush. "Do you wanna be... a couple?"  
Sans blushes back. "Like, boyfriend and girlfriend?"  
"Yeah. I mean, unless you think it'll mess things up."  
"Well, no, no, I just... things just seem more casual between us, you know?"  
"But, it's not like we're sleeping with anyone else," You point out.   
"Hm, that's true," Sans rubs his chin.  
"Well," You continue rubbing the back of his skull. "I guess we can say we're just... intimate."  
"Inti...mates?" Sans smirks at you.  
"No!" You blush, yanking your hand away. "We're two adults in an intimate relationship!"  
"Yeah," Sans nods. "Inti-mates."  
"I'm not calling you an 'inti-mate'!"  
"I'm calling ya my inti-mate," Sans gives a cheesy grin.  
"No one says that!" You shout, blush deepening.  
 _"I'm_ saying it," Sans sits up, nodding. "I think it fits. I mean, let's be honest, we fucked for the first time because you were curious about how one fucks a magic skeleton and I just really needed to get my dick wet. It ain't the most romantic set up. Definitely ain't something to be girlfriend and boyfriend over. But, at the same time," he takes your hands in his. "We ain't really interested in fucking anyone else, so... you know, we're, like you said, intimate. Inti-mates," he grins again.  
You grimace. "Are you really going to tell her that?"  
"I'm going to tell her we're in an intimate relationship. It might last, it might not, but either way, I need her to respect us and this crazy thing we've got going on." He squeezes your hands a bit. "Sound good, inti-mate?" he grins again, this one bigger than the last.  
You sigh, gaze shifting up. He really was going to call you that, wasn't he? "Okay, I guess that's fine."  
His voice tilts up as he replies. "You guess that's fine...?"  
"I'm not calling you that."  
"Please, just once?" he begs, holding your hands to his fangs, sockets turned up.  
...How did he even...? Gods, he looks like a little lost puppy.  
You break. "Okay, okay, it's fine... inti-mate." You kiss his cheek.  
He smirks. "I really have no idea what I did to get you. You're kinda like a jackpot, you know that?" He kisses you back.  
"A jackpot?"  
"Yeah." Sans starts. "I just sort of... lucked out and got the best prize ever. You're my winning jackpot, baby." He nuzzles in close.  
"I think I prefer "jackpot" to "inti-mate" to be honest," You admit, face flat.  
Sans smirks up at you. "I'll make sure to use both at an even pace then."  
You heave a heavy sigh. There was probably no winning this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always try to give Reader a little nickname in each of these stories. It's mostly to make it easier to write without using blank spaces or Y/N tags, but I'd like it to be a thing I just do for each of these. 
> 
> Personally, i also like jackpot better than inti-mate, but I also think inti-mate is pretty clever. 
> 
> Out of all the nicknames, I like the ones UF! Sans gives you (babygirl, babydoll), but that's probably because he's my favorite AU Sans.


	17. Dirtier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mud is fine, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for more sexy time. There's some oral sex in this one.

The rain falls with a soft _plip plip_ as you and Papyrus sit on the steps of the back porch of the mansion eating a fruit that seems similar to an apple. Something squeaks above you and Papyrus pouts as he pushes against you.

There's a large bat-like creature, the color of lead, crawling down one of the columns. It's a bit bigger than Papyrus, its large ears swiveling as its nose twitches in the air. It doesn't appear to have eyes at all.

"It's okay, Papy, I think it just smells the apples," You smile, holding out your apple to its face.  
It sniffs before reaching out with a clawed wing and grabbing the fruit. As it eats, its fangs slip off the peel, then tear into the fruit's flesh.  
"Wow," Papyrus stares, sockets wide. He offers his apple and the animal eats again.

The door behind you two creaks open. "Feeding the Eavesdroppers?" Sans asks. For some reason he's only wearing slick, black pants.   
"So, that's what this is?" You ask.  
"Yeah," Sans answers. "Hey, you wanna see something cool?" he asks, picking up an apple out of the basket. He steps off the porch to the vast open field littered with silver, glistening lakes.  
He whistles. "Come here, Big Mamma!"

A large shadow looms overhead followed by an echoing boom as a towering Eavesdropper lands besides Sans. It has to be at least six or seven feet tall. It leans down and gives Sans a sniff, then licks his cheekbones before gobbling up the apple.  
"Hey, Big Mamma," he coos, scratching her under her chin. "This is Big Momma." Sans announces. "She's the mom of this colony and I think two more in Sugar and Slice. She usually comes by when it rains. Her and her brood like whistling noises, so if you whistle, they might show up if they want."  
You and Papyrus walk over, steps slow as you get closer.  
"Just hold out your hand... yeah, like that," Sans instructs as you pet the large snout of the Eavesdropper. She seems to like you two, but that's probably because you keep feeding her apples.

When she flies away, Sans ask if you two want to see something else cool and leads you farther into the lake covered fields.  
"So, all the lakes here are connected to each other underground," Sans explains, lowering himself to his kneecaps. "Moonbeams live in here." He reaches into the water and wiggles his phalanges. Seconds later, a tannish-silver colored head graced with long sheer fins, peeks up, sky blue eyes gazing at the skeleton.  
"It's so pretty!" Papyrus cries.   
"You can pet it," Sans spoke. "They're pretty friendly."   
Papyrus gets to his knees and runs a hand over the slick scales of the fish. "It's slimy!" he cries, laughing.   
You reach down and grace the fish with your finger tips. It is sort of slimy and cold, but still smooth. "Do they just come up to the surface randomly?"  
"Used to, but I started feeding 'em and now they pop up all the time looking for apples," Sans answers, tossing in the pink-red fruit.  
The fish flips around, splashing water as it dives for the apple.

A crack of thunder sounds, making you all jump. The sky opens up and a deluge is released. Papyrus squeals and races back into the house. Sans scrambles to his feet, but he trips on the mud of the lake bank.  
You laugh a bit as you reach down to help him up. When he glances at you, the X's in his sockets settle on your chest.  
Your cheeks grow hot as you glance down. You soaked shirt is clenching to your breasts, the cold water making your nipples perk.

***

"Uh---ah, Sans---oh!" He yanks you down into the mud, wet dirt splashing onto your skirt, shirt and socks. His bones wrap around you, a set of phalanges squeezing one breast as he teeth press against your lips. He soon pushes you down into the mud and all but rips your shirt off, exposing your body to the pouring rain. He's on top of you again, kissing you and squeezing your body. You can feel his cock pressing against your skirt. You snake arms around his spine and spread your legs letting him know he can slip inside.   
He sits up and gazes down at you. "You're fucking beautiful like this," he groans pulling his hardened sex from his pants. He pushes inside, so so deep.  
You arc and moan as he fills you, let him hold you down by your waist and fuck you, sliding in and out at a nice slow pace. He goes deeper and deeper with each thrust.  
"Ah, fuck, fuck,' he groans. His hands sink into the ground and you can feel him pushing up against your lower back. "Ah, lift up. Yeah, like that."

Your legs are in the air now as your lower body is lifted off the ground. Sans is on his feet, leaning over you, hands fisting the mud, his cock able to drive straight down in your tight tunnel at this higher angle. You wrap your legs around his pelvis to help keep them in the air as he pounds away into you, tongue hanging from his mouth.  
"Ah, fuck, baby, you're so deep like this," he moans out.  
"Oooh, ah, Sans, please...," You beg.  
Sans smirks as he thrusts away. "You little slut. You're so desperate for cock that you'll get fucked in the mud for it. Ain't the right, you little tramp?"  
"Ye-yeah. I... I love your cock so much, Sans!"  
"You damn right you do, you filthy whore. Look at your legs up in the air, pussy all open for my dick. You're a greedy, desperate whore, ain't ya? Say it!"  
"I'm a... greedy! Desperate! Whore!" You cry out with each thrust.  
"What are you so greedy for!?"  
"Your cock! I'm greedy for you cock, Sans!"  
"The fuck you are!" Sans growls, pumping away. "Greedy little slut. You want my cum now, right? You want me to fill you up, right? Say it!!"  
"Please, fill me up your cum, Sans!"  
"Fuck, fuck, fuck! Beg for it!!"  
"Ah! Please! Please, Sir!!"  
"Yeah, that's it! FUCK!!" Sans screams as he releases his warm seed into your cunt. His cum fills you up and gushes out, dripping down your stomach before he lowers you back to the ground.

Rain still pouring over you two, Sans leans over and whispers, "You haven't come yet, have you, baby? Well, let Sir fix that for you".  
His cock slides out, making you shiver and you bit back a moan as a phalange strokes at you swollen nub. You cry out when he leans down and runs a tongue over your clit. He continues tasting your sex, flicking his tongue or sucking on the nub. All the while, you moan and roll your hips. Your core is on fire as pressure builds and builds.

"Ah! Ooooh, Sans!"  
He doesn't reply, attention focused on your clit. He strokes at your entrance, making you cry out.   
"Oh, gods, oooh, gods!" You arc again, making Sans take hold of your waist and hold you down. You're at the mercy of his skilled tongue, its ministrations never letting up. Your back bows as the pressure releases in waves of pleasure radiating over your body. You cry out Sans' name as your juices coat his tongue, as he laps at your sex.  
"Ah, ah, Sans, please! It's too... too sensitive! Ah...." You groan.  
Sans sits up, licking his teeth. "Fuck, you taste good, baby. You come some much, too. You really are like a winning jackpot."

***

~

"Papyrus?" Qornea called as she approached the tiny skeleton at the back door. He was squeezing water out of his shirt. "I brought some towels. I wasn't sure if you had gotten caught in the rain or not." She gave him the plush clothe. "Where are Sans and the human?"  
"Hm...," Papyrus murmured as he dried his skull. "I don't know.... They were right behind me. Ooh, do you think they stayed outside to play in the mud!? I want to play in the mud!"  
Qornea peeked out of the window and a deep pink blush flashed over her cheeks. "Oh! Uh, Papyrus, dear, you'll get sick from playing in the mud while it's raining. How about some hot cocoa?"  
"Oooh, okay!" Papyrus cried, and raced to the kitchen.  
Qornea sighed. "Really. Neither of them have a bit of decorum, do they?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, Papy was going to look out and see you two and just think you two were playing in the mud, but i like the idea of him never actually seeing you two, but anyone else he's with sees you two or can figure out what you're doing from a distance and are just like "ohmygod, y u do dis?" and then they just give Papy cocoa. 
> 
> #givepapycocoa


	18. Retune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was only supposed to take a few days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! Things are gonna get a little... crazy... over the next two or three chapters. I'm hoping I can get a bit out of this little arc later on, but for now, it's some good world building fodder with a bit of character development. 
> 
> Also, thank you for over 3000 hits!

Screaming jerked Sans awake. "Papy?" He sat up and moved to get out of the bed when she grabbed his hand.  
"Sans... I don't... I don't feel so good...," she whispered.  
"Ah, uh, hold on, Jackpot. Let me just go see why Papy is crying." He let go of her hand and put on some shorts before racing down the hall to his brother's room.

The little one was sitting up, screaming and wailing.  
"Paps, sweet thing, what's wrong?" Sans called, walking over and gathering Papyrus in his arms.  
"Come on, Paps," Sans cooed, rubbing his little brother's spine. "Shhh, what's wrong? Does it hurt somewhere?"  
Papyrus continued crying, squirming around.  
_Something must hurt somewhere,_ Sans thought and sat his brother on the bed. "Papy, I'm gonna check your bones, okay?" He pulled off his shirt. "Hmmm. Your bones look okay. I wonder if.... Okay, I'm gonna just, tug your Soul out a little and take a look at it, all right?"  
Papyrus only continued wailing as Sans reached near his ribcage and coaxed his Soul to appear.  
"There's the problem," Sans whispered.  
Papyrus' Soul, normally a light blue color, was beginning to turn a nice deep grey.  
"Sir?" Qornea called from the door. "Is little one all right?"  
"His Soul is Retuning," Sans answered. "Could you rub some balm on it?"  
"Of course. Come here, sweet one." She cooed, taking Papyrus into her arms.  
"I'm gonna go check up on Jackpot. I think she's Retuning, too."  
With that, Sans returned to their room.

"Jackpot?" he called, walking over to the bed. "Hey, can you roll over onto your back? ...There you go. I'm just gonna draw your Soul out, okay? Hm... yeah, that's what I thought," Sans peered at the purple Soul, a hint of silver at the bottom.  
"What's wrong with it?" she asked.  
"It's just Retuning," Sans began to explain. "Think of your Soul as a radio and the different types of magic as radio stations. Your Soul was already tuned into the magic of Above, but the ambient magic down here is on different "stations." Your Soul has to find the correct station again. It's painful and the side effects aren't great---really bad nightmares--- but it only last for about two or three days and we have balm to sooth the pain." Sans took her hands. "You'll be fine in a couple of days. I promise."

~

"I don't understand, why is this taking so long?" Sans grimaced, rubbing his sockets, dark circles under them.

A week had passed since her Soul had begun to Retune. Since then, she had been plagued with intense nightmares---so intense that she couldn't sleep more than an hour or so at night.

She was starting to hallucinate.

"Sans," she whispered. "The... the bees are back...."  
"Baby, there's no bees. You're hallucinating again," Sans whispered back.  
"Right there. See?" She pointed at empty air. "So loud.... Make them stop.... I can't sleep."  
"Baby...," Sans started. "Okay, hold on." He reached over to a swatter on the bedside table and swung at empty air. "Are they gone yet?"  
She nodded as her eyes closed.

"How is she?" Qornea asked as she walked into the room.  
"I don't know...." Sans gave long sigh. "Her Soul keeps changing colors. It's gone from silver to grey to white. It's almost completely rosewood right now. I don't understand why it's cycling through all the colors. Her Soul was purple. That's Perseverance, right? So, that's teleporting. It should have just turned silver for Vanish magic. I don't know why it's turning into all the other magic frequencies."  
"Didn't yours do something similar?"  
"It didn't take a week, though."  
"Human Souls are quite powerful. Maybe that makes them more resistant to Retuning somehow?"  
"Gods, she can't stay like this for much longer." Sans rubbed his cheekbones of tears. "She's starting to hallucinate voices now. And that's just making sleeping more difficult for her. She's cold all the time, too, and I can barely get her to eat."  
"I'll go to the library," Qornea suggested. "Maybe there's some spell we can cast."  
"I've sent Lemon Pine to both Abandon Mint and Sugar and Slice and he didn't find anything. We're running out of options. Qornea... can she... can she die like this?"  
"I... I don't know..."

~

You're walking down the long, twisted, murky hallway, footsteps making the boards creak. You could hear... Sans? What was he...?  
You open a random door, one of thousands in this long, endless hallway.

There's just a thin canopy bed in the gloomy room. Aria is on the bed, pinned under Sans by her wrists, moaning as Sans runs a tongue over he neck.

He glances back at you and smirks, sockets lidded.

Fangs explode from his mouth and he sinks them into Aria's neck. Her scream hurts your ears and thick, pink blood shoots out of her severed throat.

She stops moving.

You stare, eyes wide. "Why did you...?"

Sans sits up, face covered in pink. He gives you a lazy smirk. "Isn't this what you wanted?"  
"No... NO!" You scream and run out of the room, slamming into another door before dashing down the dim hallway with no end. You only stop when you see Papyrus standing in the middle of the hall, back towards you.

"Papy...rus?"

He turns his skull to look at you and bees pour from his sockets, nose and mouth. You shriek and stumble backwards.

You fall into... what are these...?

Bo-bones?

They scrap against each other, sounding like claws on chalk board, their movement pulling you down, muffling your scream as you drown. You're pushed through the suffocating bones and fall onto a tiled floor. You sit up and look up at the bones shuffling along the cieling.

"Jaaaaack. Pot." A scratchy voice crawls through the dim room. You turn around to see Sans leaning against the door frame only wearing pants, face and chest covered in shadow.

"S-sans?"

He burst into a shattering cackle. "Jackpot. I'm hungry. Let me... eat...." He stumbles into the room, the light filtering through curtained windows flashing across fangs and blank sockets. "Eat. EAT. EaT. LET ME eat. let me **EAT. EAT. EAT!!!"**

He reaches for you, fangs dripping scarlet red, claws growing from his distal phalanges.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!!!" You scream, scrambling to your feet and racing for the other side of the room. You slam into a door and try to turn to the knob, but the knob won't budge.

Sans only laughs, before straightening up. He just smiles at you, red pouring from his mouth. "You're never gonna get away from me, Jackpot."

You jolt awake, gasping. Another nightmare.

You stare up at the ceiling.

The bees are back. Maybe you're still in the nightmare? You don't know.

Your eyes shift to your left.

Is that Aria? All you can see is a haze of red and orange.

 **"YOU SHOULD** just **DIE** already," she whispers. "Sans would be **BETTER OFF WITHOUT YOU.** I'll **MAKE** him realize it. I'll **GET RID OF YOU** myself if have to...."

Her form wavers, grows smaller.

You lay there, eyes growing wider and wider. "She... she's going to kill me."

 **YOU NEED TO STOP** her, A voice screams.  
**(DON'T)** Kill her **(DON'T)** Kill her, A group chimes in your head.  
No, NO this isn't right! a tiny voices manages to scream above the crowd.  
GET UP the crowd screams. **GET UP AND KILL HER BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE**

You sit up. "Sans... help me...." you whisper, bringing your hands to your face. "I'm going crazy, help me...."

Yes, get up, ask Sans for help, a voice whispers.

You slide out of bed. "Sans... Sans...."

Ask him. Ask him....

Ask him for help **aknife**.

"What?" You whisper.

ask him for **aknife**.

A knife

**ASK. HIM. WHERE. HE. KEEPS. ALL. THE. KNIVES.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to research sleep deprivation to see exactly what Reader would be going through after a week of nearly no sleep. The good thing about writing fan fiction is all the research you're bound to do. Like, I know so many names for bones now. :3
> 
> Write fan fiction. You'll learn a lot. :3


	19. Kill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.  
> it's okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was fun to edit, actually. It might be a tad bit choppy as a result, but i think it's an okay pay off.

Everything before you is clear with the most immaculate detail. The thinnest strings of color in the marble floor, the tiny chips on the edge of each descending step, the dust floating in the air that is illuminated by a blinding white light. The chairs along the main table are askew, the island in the kitchen has been wiped down, streaks of water still drying.

A skeleton lies asleep on the island.

You watch his body shift up and down as he breathes and you remember why you were doing this.

He is yours and you need to keep him safe from the other girl, the flaming one that threatened to kill you.

You open a drawer and start shifting the contents inside.

These knives are not big enough.

"Jackpot." He calls to you in a low voice. "Baby, whatcha doing?"  
"Where are the knives, Sans?" Yes, ask, like the voices told you.  
"Uh? Huh... hm, next to the sink."

You glance next to the shiny sink near the back corner.

Oh, these knives... This one, a butcher knife you think. Perfect.

"Hm... whatcha need a knife for?" he calls to you again.  
"I'm going to kill Aria." Lying was a pointless gesture.

You stroll out of the kitchen and, lucky you. Your target is on the other side of the room, a monstrous fireball oblivious to you.

You run forward and swing.

~

Sans gulped down a pot of coffee, but his sockets began to droop closed nonetheless. "Shit, no, stay awake...," he whispered, skull resting on the island in the kitchen. He drifted off for long seconds until he heard a drawer open. He cracked open a socket.

"Jackpot?"  
She was digging around in the drawers.  
"Baby, whatcha doing?" Sans yawned.  
"Where are the knives, Sans?"  
"Uh? Huh.... hm, next to the sink." Sans pointed a lazy phalange as he settled back down on the island. "Hm... whatcha need a knife for?"  
"I'm going to kill Aria." She answered, voice clear. She picked up a long knife and strolled out of the kitchen.  
Sans yawned. "Okay, Jackpot," he murmured as sleep overtook him. "Hrm...."

...Wait.

Wait....

 **"WAIT, WHAT!?"** Sans shot up.

A scream ripped a shiver through Sans' spine. **"SHIT!"**

~

"Shit," You curse to yourself. Your target has dodged your swing, falling to the ground. Foolish. You should have just snuck up behind her and stabbed her, but now she's screamed and monsters are peeking out of the library, from the staircase

"Baby, stop!" It's his voice again, screaming. "What the fuck are you doing!?"

You turn back to him, your movement slow, and, unknown to you, face blank. He wants to know what you are doing. "Oh, Sans. I just need to kill Aria, okay?"  
His mouth gapes, sockets going blank for a moment. "What---WHY!?"  
"She told me she was going to kill me first, so I'm just taking the initiative," You answer.  
"WHAT!?" Aria screams. "I never said that!!"  
You turn back to her, glazed eyes glaring. "Liar."  
"Baby," your skeleton calls to you, voice soft. He begins to take careful, slow steps, raising his hands out in front of him. Is he trying to appear nonhostile? But, you could never be threatened by your skeleton.  
"Baby, you're sick," he says.

_Sick? Wait, didn't something happen to my...?_

"You just hallucinated that, okay?" he continues. "Give me the knife, baby."

You **(CAN'T)** give him the knife, the voices whispers. You need it to...

You turn back to Aria. "In a moment, Sans." You raise the knife, intent to swing and not miss your target this time.

"NO!" your skeleton cries. "Remove--- Put The Knife In My Hand!"

A wisp of gray circles the blade, popping the knife out of your hand, making the weapon disappear for a few seconds before materializing in Sans'.

You blink up at your empty hand. "Oh.... Sans, that's not very nice at all." You turn back to him and hold out your hand.

You don't know how you're able to do so, but you trigger magic you didn't know you had. "Remove--- Put The Knife In My Hand."

Your skeleton's sockets go wide as his hand jerks forward, the knife being pulled back towards you in a flash of gray light. "Now, be a good boy, and stay out of my way."

~

Sans stared. This... should be in impossible.

Only Boss Level Monsters could use more than one type of magic, so how was she able to use Remove when she should be able to only use Vanish?

Unless... her Soul was somehow like a Boss Level Soul....

Were Human Souls the equivalent to Boss Level Souls down here? That would explain why her Soul was changing colors, matching all the magic frequencies, why she was able to use more than one type of magic.

Sans grimaced. _How strong is she now with all that magic flooding through her Soul? Am I... really going to have to fight her? I don't... I don't want fight her._

He looked into her eyes.

There was nothing. Did she even seen see him anymore or were the hallucinations going full throttle?

_I have to stop her. I have to protect everyone._

"Baby," he started, sockets set in a stern glare. "I'm only gonna warn ya one more time. Give me the knife."

~

You stare at your skeleton.

_He doesn't understand, he doesn't understand that I'm in danger._

You're gonna have to **PUT HIM DOWN FIRST.**  

"Vanish--- Behind Him."  
  
And you were behind him and everything slowed down as you raised the knife and swung as you ignored his sockets widening because yes, you were trying to put him down, get him out of the way. You think you hear other monsters scream and multiple footsteps as everyone scatters.

"Shit," San curses, side-stepping the knife. "Vanish--- Other Side Of The Room!" He blinks out in a flash of silver, reappearing across the room from you.

"Hmm," You murmur. "Maybe I should try something different." Your hold out your hand again. "Bullet--- Fire Ahead."

~

Deep pink bullets flashed into existence before careening towards the skeleton. He cursed again.

"Fuck! Blockade--- In Front Of Me!"

The table flipped onto its side. The chairs slammed and molded themselves into the long piece of wood with a sickening serious of CRACKS, creating a monstrosity of a wooden shield.

The moment the Bullets hit the Blockade, Sans' nonexistent gut dropped. "Baby! It's gonna ricochet---!"

In a barrage of bullets bouncing off the walls and floors, he was able to sense her behind him.

The knife cut into his shirt.

Sockets wide, Sans cried out. "Vanish--- Other Side Of The Room!"

"Hold still," she whispered from behind him.

"Fuck!" Sans dropped low, dodging a wide swing. _Gods Below, of course she's this good at Vanish, it's her innate magic! Gotta get rid of that knife for good._ He rolled out of the way of a downward swing, than scampered away, still dodging more Bullets.

"Hold still!" she ordered. "Paralysis--- Left leg!"

"Fuck!" Sans stumbled onto his face. "Fuck, I can't---" He blinked. _Wait, it's over? Her Paralysis duration is only two seconds?_ Lost in thought, a bullet slid across his cheek. He flinched, only to realize... he wasn't hurt, aside from a thin cut. _What the...?_

He blinked again.

Of course.  
  
_She has all this magic, but she hasn't trained in any of it. It's all still weak._ "Let's test that theory," Sans twisted onto his back. "Remove--- Put The Knife In My Hand!"  
She growled. "Remove---"  
"Remove--- Put The Knife In The Yard!"

And the weapon disappeared.

She glared. "Remove--- Put The Knife In My Hand!"

Nothing.

She blinked. "Wha.... Where... where is it?"  
"Just like I thought," Sans spoke as he stood up. "You've got all this magic, but not the experience that comes with training in it, so everything you do has no power behind it, a short duration or a short range." He began walking over to her and she stumbled backwards against the wall, eyes wide.

"St-stop!" She demanded. "O-or, I'll... I'll..."  
Sans smiled. "Take your best shot."

~

You glare at your skeleton. "Why are you trying to stop me! I have to... I have to---" You hold your head. You feel so tried, your vision is starting to blur, you're cold and you... you remember. "Oh, gods... oh gods, what did I do?" You slide down against the wall. You look up at Sans and for a second, think you must be dreaming again, that any minute, he'll turn into some horrid beast that only wants to eat you.

But he doesn't.

He's just Sans.

You burst into tears. "I'm sorry! i'm sorry! I don't want to hurt anyone! I'm sorry!" You shudder, you feel sick. Gods, everyone had seen you attack Aria, attack Sans, they must have thought you were insane, dangerous. You thank whatever Gods that are Below that Papyrus hadn't seen you like this. You can't stand the idea of making him cry. The thought makes you want to vomit even more than you already want to. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry...."

You freeze up when Sans wraps his arms around.

"It's okay," he whispers. "You're sick, baby, but we're gonna fix it."  
You tremble against his ribs, making them rattle. "You don't...you don't hate me?"  
"Never," he whispers. He kisses your cheek a few times, pulls you closer into his embrace, and, even with Bullets still bouncing around, you have never felt more safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is something about the visual of Sans holding you with a smile on his face as you cry in a room full of bouncing bullets. I might draw it one day.


	20. Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's try it like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, not much to say about this one. Just trying to pick up the pieces.

"Sans, it still feels weird."  
"I know but, this seems to be helping a lot."  
"It...hm...."  
"I know, just relax."  
"...Are you okay?"  
"Hm? I'm fine."  
"It doesn't hurt you, does it?"  
A small chuckle. "I've told you before, not at all. It's just my magic. My Soul will make more to replace any I give you."  
He holds you close, your Souls pushing against each other.

For the past several days, Sans had been giving you his magic to speed up your Retuning process. The process was slow, but painless, much to your surprise. The more types of magic you took, the less nightmares you had and the more sleep you were able to get. Your hallucinations stopped soon afterwards.

No longer crazy, you had tried to apologize to... well, everyone, and while the staff seemed forgiving and understanding of your "intense Retuning," Aria had just given you a judging glare. ...Yeah, she was probably going to use this against you in the future.

You didn't really have time to think about that now, though. You just wanted to get one hundred percent better and Sans' suggestion seemed to be a good first step.

"Retuning is all about finding the right station and connecting to that frequency. So, I'll be the station to your radio."

So, each night, you pushed your near transparent Souls together and your "radio" tuned into Sans' "stations," establishing a connection, drawing in his magic to help your Soul Retune to the different frequencies floating through Underneath.

Something about the whole process felt... intimate. Almost like sex, but... deeper?

In a way, Sans was giving you more than just his magic. He was giving you a piece of his Soul.

Sans was willing to give up a piece of himself to fix you.

"Sans...."  
"Hm?" he mumbles, sockets closed. "I'm still awake, if that's what you're wondering."  
"I...," You touch his cheekbone, making his sockets slide open. He gives you a soft stare.  
You stare back, the glow of your Souls, casting a dim light between your faces. "Sans, I... I feel like.... How do make up for...?"  
Sans moves closer, bony hands squeezing at your back. "It's okay. You scared just about everyone, but no one got hurt."  
"But your cheek---"  
"That healed up in like, five minutes, that doesn't really count," he waves off.  
"But I..." You looked down, trying to stop the tears. "...I tried to kill you."  
"Baby," Sans rest a hand on your cheek and kisses the top of your head. "That wasn't you. Listen to me." He stares into your eyes. "You. Were. Sick. Okay? You were seeing and hearing things because you hadn't slept worth shit. It's not your fault. Hell, you aren't the first person I've seen lose it. Remember what I said about how things were when we first got down here? Some of those Monsters didn't go quietly," he mutters.  
"I don't know if that makes me feel better," you admit, voice low.   
"I guess it probably doesn't, if I'm being honest," Sans replies. His hands move to your back and squeeze. "Hey, you know what?" His voice is a little chipper. He's trying to change the subject.   
"What?" You ask.  
"I missed this," he whispers. "Being close to you like this."  
You blush. "Do you... want to get closer?"  
Sans sits up and glances down at you, sockets lidded. "Are you sure you're up for that?"  
"I just.... I missed this, too," You realize.

Sans moves over, sliding in between your legs. He leans down and kisses you, hard and deep. His phalanges work at your entrance, coaxing out wetness.

Your Souls push against each other, no longer in the process of giving and receiving magic, but sharing something else.

"Oooh, Sans," You whisper as his slips inside.

You're surprised by how deep and slow he's going, as if he wants to take extra care of your body. You really don't mind. You can feel him so much better like this--- feel his thickness, feel every inch rub against your sensitive walls, feel the tip hit the most sensual places.

You arc and moan at the pleasure, begging for more--- and Sans is happy to oblige.

Faster, deeper, harder, he fulfils all of your requests until you're coming in waves and his seed is pouring from your sex.

Your Souls sing out in pleasure as you ride out your bliss.

Sighing, Sans rolls off you and onto his back. "Ah, yeah...." He gives a lazy smirk.  
"That was incredible," You smile.  
"Fuck yeah, it was." He rolls over and cups your face. "So, let's agree, from here on out, to not go longer than a week without fucking because I'm pretty sure that was making me go crazy. ...The lack of sleep wasn't helping either," he whispers, sockets lidded.  
You blink. "...Did you.. stay awake with me the whole time?"  
"I drifted off from time to time," Sans admits. "But, for the most part, yeah. You kept...seeing things, bees mostly, for some reason. I had to pretend to swat them away or you wouldn't sleep. I had to talk you through the voices sometimes." Sans' gaze is distant before he blinks away what you think are tears. He then holds you close. "I... I don't want to talk about this anymore," he whispers. "I... I never want to see you sick like that again...."  
"Sans...," You whisper back, arms wrapping around his spine.

He kisses the top of your head before rolling on top of you again. His kiss moves down to your lips, another deep and slow one.

He's asking for entrance again and you let him inside. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda sweet.


	21. You've Done This Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...haven't you...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got fan art from MellenCollie!   
> http://shrinkingcoyote.tumblr.com/post/158446147962/a-scene-from-chapter-19-of-underneath-by  
> I am so excited and honored, like, oh my gods! I mean, it's animated! That's just, wow! Thank you so much! (I know I gushed on it when I first got it, but still, WOW.)
> 
> Some quick sexy bath antics in this chapter, than we move on to the next plot point.

"Jackpot, come'ere."  
You turn around from the tub, pause in drying yourself.  
Sans is staring at you from the bed, sockets lidded.  
You glare back. "Get up."  
"Nah, I ain't gonna try nothin'. Come'ere."  
You roll your eyes and walk over, still holding the towel to cover a bit of your naked body. When you reach the bed, Sans reaches out and squeezes your waist.

"Ya losin' weight."

"What?" You blink.

Sans sits up and brushes aside the towel. He "eye sockets" your body, gaze intense. "Yeah. Definitely losin' weight. You haven't eaten anything solid in like a month. It's startin' to show."  
"What do we do?"  
" 'Member what I said 'bout going to Midsummer? I'm gonna go there and get ya some food." Sans slides off the bed and walks over to the tub.   
"So... you're going away again," You whisper.  
Sans turns away from the tub, looks at you.  
"It's just...," You start, voice low, "You just got back from Sugar and Slice a little over a week ago and now you're heading out again...." You murmur, kneading the towel.   
Sans gives a sad sigh. "This is part of my job, Jackpot. I serve the Monsters here, whenever they have need of me... I...." He gaze turns stern. "I serve you, whenever you have need of me."  
You blink. "But I don't----"  
"Yes, you do," Sans interrupts. "You're going to get sick if you don't get any solid food---and I told you I wasn't gonna let that happen." _And that I didn't want to see you sick again._ "The only place that has solid food is Midsummer, so that's where I'm going." He turns on the water to fill the tub.  
"But, it's dangerous, isn't it?"   
"Yeah. So?"  
"'So'?" You snap. "What is that supposed to mean!? 'So'!?"  
Sans just shrugs. He steps into the tub even though the water is still running. "I'm leaving after my bath," he announces, sitting down into the water.   
You stare. "You're leaving, just like that?"  
"Yeah. Sooner I leave, sooner I get back," Sans replies. "Why ya gettin' so riled up, JP?"  
You knead the towel more. "I've read about that place, Sans. About the things that live there. The spider things that hide in trees to pounce on Monsters."  
"Tuffets," Sans informs.  
"The giant trees that use Bullet Magic!"  
"Wailing Willow."  
"The light things that can absorb enough of your magic to kill you!"  
"Ghostdelier."  
"And the---"  
"Cloaks. Yeah, I know, Jackpot, I've been there," Sans narrows his sockets. "Half the stuff you've read about came from me because _I've already been there._ I already know what I'm going up against, so don't worry about it."  
You look away. "How can I not worry when I...?"  
Sans rests his skull on a hand propped up on the tub's edge. He gives a lazy smile. "Aw, you fallin' for me, inti-mate?"  
You glare at him, blush blooming across your face.   
"I'm gonna keep callin' you that 'cause I know it irritates ya," he says, turning the water off and sliding deeper into the tub.  
Still glaring, you stomp over and flick him in the forehead.

He just glares up at you, fangs shifting.

"Will you be serious for minute!" You demand. "It doesn't matter how many times you've been there. It's still dangerous. You shouldn't let your guard down!"  
"I fucking know that, all right!?" Sans shot, making you jump. He stares up at you, sockets narrow before going wide seconds later. He looks away, sockets turning up. "I... I'm sorry, JP. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that." He stands up, almost eye level with you since the tub is a few inches off the floor. He reaches up, distal phalange tips touching either side of your face. "I really shouldn't push aside how worried you are about all this. I'm sorry. I'll be careful, I promise."

You peer up at him. "It's more than that. It feels like you just got back and now...."  
Sans sighs again. "Like I said, JP, it's just part of my job, baby. There's really nothing I can do about it," Sans admits before cupping your face. "You know, other than making up for it with mind-blowing sex."  
You can't help but smile at his lazy smirk.

***

"I'll be careful, baby," he whispers, leaning in and kissing your lips, slow and gentle. His hands move from your face, to your breasts, your ass cheeks, over your entrance before plunging phalanges inside and sliding them in and out.  
You moan against his fangs, body squirming around the bones pulsing in and out of you. He lets you break away for air only to pull you back in seconds later for another kiss. You hold tight to the top of his humeri as your body shakes.

Gods, how can his bones be so damn good?

You arc against his ribcage, nipples rubbing along them before slipping between a pair. You feel your body's core coil up, then release, wetness pouring from your sex and down your thighs.

"Oh gods, " You whisper against Sans fangs before leaning into his ribs.

You expect him to say something witty, but all he does is kiss the top of your head.

***

After cleaning up, you go with Sans to break the news to Papyrus.

Much to your surprise, Papyrus asks if he can go. "I wanna see all the animals!" Papyrus gives a big smile.

Sans stares back, sockets wide. "...You wanna go? N-no, Papy, it's really dangerous."

"But I'l be safe as long as you're there, right?"

Sans' socket twitches and he just...stands there.

You look over at him and see the X's in his eyes shaking, the pink a lighter color, like they're hazing over.

He doesn't seem like he's really looking at Papyrus.

No....

To Sans, someone else is standing there.

 _...He's had this conversation before, hasn't he?_ Your Soul whispers.

And you can feel his Soul, shaking and trembling.

He's done this before.

Sans lets out a shaky breath. "Stay here," he orders and turns around, cape swishing behind him.  
"But---"  
Sans whips back around, fangs bared. "You are staying here, you understand me!? **We are not discussing this any further!"**

Papyrus only stares back, sockets wide, gaze locked on the glare of his brother's face.

Sans turns around and begins down the stairs.

You gather Papyrus in your arms. "It's okay," You whisper. "He's not mad at you. He just doesn't want you going to a dangerous place."  
"H-he didn't have t-to scream at m-me like that," Papyrus sobs.  
"You're right, he didn't," You agree. "I'll try to talk to him when he gets back, okay? Come on, I'll take you to the library and read to you, all right?"

Papyrus nods and you begin for the stairs, replaying the scene in your head, placing the pieces together.

_"I'll be safe as long as you're there, right?"_

_Someone's asked you that before, haven't they?_ You think to yourself. _And it seems like... you got an answer you didn't want._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter feels a little clunky, but that mysterious end though. :3
> 
> I also love that "Jackpot" also became "JP". This is probably my favorite nickname after all the ones UF Sans calls you. :3


	22. Just FIGHT Already!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You two are in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello. Seems as though things have come to head here.

You sigh, knowing you were going to be sleeping alone tonight and several nights after. Regardless, you drag yourself upstairs, intent on soaking in the tub while reading a book from the tiny fiction section of the library.   
When you come to the top of the stairs, you see Papyrus sitting in front of your bedroom door. He's been pouting and sniffing all day and you really can't blame him after Sans' outburst. Now he held Mr. Noodles close, knees under his mandible, sockets still wet.

"Hey, Papy," You call, voice soft as you walk over. "How 'bout I read a story to you before you go to bed?"  
"I'm not sleepy," Papyrus mumbles. "I'm... I'm angry."  
You tilt your head. "Angry?"  
"Sans keeps going off to places," Papyrus starts, looking up at you. "I wanna go, too! I like spending time with Sans, but I can't do it a lot 'cause he's not here a lot." He glares a bit. "I shoulda made him take me!"   
"Papy, the place Sans is going to is very dangerous," You reply. "He just wants you safe."  
"But Daddy said Sans would protect me!" Papyrus cries. "It shouldn't matter where we are, Sans will protect me! I know it! He... he's strong, right?"  
You sigh, trying to collect your thoughts. You sit down next to him, book in your lap. "Listen, Papy, I know you're upset. I'm upset, too."  
Papyrus blinks. "You are?"  
"Of course," You reply. "I didn't want Sans to go either, and I feel especially guilty that he left because of me..."  
"Because of you?"  
You nod. "Sans is going to a very unsafe place to get food for me. I've read about the creatures there, Papy. They're scary and dangerous. Sans is strong, but he'll be able to fight easier without worrying about protecting people. Sometimes, Papy, people tell us no to keep us safe. Surely, you must have asked your dad for something and he told you no to keep you safe."  
Papyrus glances away, sockets lidding in a glare. "...Sometimes."  
"So, you understand the importance of listening to someone telling you no," You state.  
"I... I guess," Papyrus murmurs.

"But you're never going to get anywhere like that!" Aria's voice echoes down the hall, catching your attention.

You glare. "And what is that supposed to mean?"  
"Not every 'no' is necessarily correct," Aria continues, sauntering from the stairs. "Sometimes people can be wrong when they tell you no, and if you know they're wrong, you should correct them."  
You make your way to your feet. "Not when it's a case of life and death!" You retort.  
"So you're saying every 'no' is correct?" Aria ask, leaning in close in some attempt to intimidate you.  
You lean backward a bit. "Of course not! People can be wrong, it happens. But when someone says 'no, that's dangerous,' it's better to be safe than sorry! And besides, this is Sans we're talking about---"  
"And he can be wrong about things, too," Aria glares.

Oh.

That's what she's getting at.

Still, you couldn't let her words get to Papyrus. You didn't want him to think he could just disobey whenever he wanted--- or, at least, not without probable reason.  
"Look, Papyrus," You start. "When someone you trust says no, usually you should listen to them."  
"Oh...," the tiny skeleton murmurs.   
"But sometimes the people you trust can be wrong!" Aria shoots back. "And in that case, you should speak up! Tell them they're wrong, especially if it's something you know they're wrong about it!"  
You glare at Aria, clenching a fist. "You know, sometimes people are right in saying no and other people should just respect that person's answer!"  
"Not if he's wrong, I won't!" Aria glares.  
"So, you're just going to force him to change his mind!?" You shoot back.  
"If I think it's for the best," Aria crosses her arms.  
"Best for you, maybe," You grumble before looking down at a confused Papyrus. "Look, don't listen to her, okay?"  
"Hey, my opinion is just as valid!" The Fire Elemental shouts. "You're just upset that I'm right!"  
You shoot a glare at her, yet Papyrus shrinks back as you speak. "I'm upset you're trying to tell Papyrus that's it's all right to disobey a no just because it upsets him. Why don't you just grow up already!?"  
"Why don't you take a hike!?" She jabs your chest with a finger.

You slap her hand away and her flame flares up.

"Uh...," Papyrus starts, continuing to shrink away against the door.

"Act like an adult," You assert. "Come on, Papy. I'll read a bedtime story to you," You offer a hand, which the tiny skeleton takes. When he stands up, you let go of his hand and start down the hall, leaving behind a flaming Aria.

Or so you thought.

You stumble when a force slams into your back. You catch yourself (as well as your book), and avoid falling to the ground before whipping around.

Aria is standing there, shoulders heaving.

Had she seriously pushed you!? Was she fucking twelve!?

Well, you are, too, then, because you stomp up to her and push her back.

Her flame flares up again as she stumbles onto the floor. She growls, glaring up at you. "What was that about acting like an adult!?"  
"Well, if you're going to act like a kid, I guess I'll treat you like one." You cross your arms. "Acting like a child. No wonder Sans doesn't want anything to do with you."  
"Shut up!" Aria screams, charging to her feet and shoving you into the wall.  
You bare your teeth, eyes narrowing. You think about using some form of magic, but Sans had warned against you doing so since he hadn't trained you yet. So, you go for the next best thing.

You throw your book at her.

You're a little surprised that Aria doesn't move and a 'thunk' and a hiss of pain sound throughout the hallway. You take the chance to charge forward. You shove her back, slamming her into the opposite wall with a thud.

She growls and swings.

Flame hisses across your cheek. You jump back and to the side, bumping into a hallway table. A vase shakes on its surface. In a rage, you grab the vase and heave the decorated piece at the monster.

This time, she jumps out of the way. The vase crashes against the wall, shattering with a resounding echo.

Papyrus' scream is so much louder.

"What is going on here!?" Qornea's voice rings from the stairs.  
"Miss Qornea!" Papyrus wails, running into her embrace. "They were fighting!"  
Qornea's single eye narrows. "Both of you will go to your rooms. **Now.** And you can be assured Sans will hear about this misbehavior upon his return and I guarantee you he will _not_ be pleased."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader certainly can take care of herself, it seems, but she's a little hotheaded. =/


	23. It's (Not Quite) You Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've done this before.  
> I know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, want some more angst? Here have some angst! =D

The midnight black carriage creaked to a stop after hours of traveling down a vanishing path. Sans popped open the door to the carriage, two baskets on one arm. "Stay here," he ordered the driver. "If I'm not back in two hours, report back to the mansion. Tell them not to look for me."  
"Yes, Sir!" the hooded figure nodded before reaching into their cloak and pulling out a book.

Sans stepped down onto the black earth and set out to find food in what appeared to be a desolate wasteland of tan rocky outcrops, sand and black grass. A few trees (too thin to house Tuffets) were barren, dotting the dusty landscape.

From past explorations that he tried hard to forget, Sans knew that most of the solid food grew either in the trees' branches or around their trunks. He went to the first tree he saw, top peeking over an outcrop, and glanced around its trunk. "Ah." He reached into the basket and pulled out a jar to put in the tiny gray berries he had found. The jar would keep them from being crushed by bigger fruits and vegetables.

After gathering up the berries, Sans straightened up and glanced up at the tree's branches. Tiny pink orbs hung high.

Sans lugged himself into the tree and used the branches as stepping stones until he was close enough to grab a few orbs of fruit. Into the basket they went.

Sans climbed down and made his way around to the other side of the rocky outcrop. Sometimes growing out of the cracks were long strains of a plant that resembled long grass. One could boil them in a soup or tea to get interesting tastes. They came in different colors, making taste classification easy. This one was green, so, an earthy taste. Sans placed the grass in the basket and continued forging.

He found a lot of berries, more grasses, little hard things that resembled peanuts, different fruits hanging in trees, other vegetables resembling onions, potatoes, and corn. He found something that looked like wheat, though he wasn't sure what could be done with something that appeared so lacking.

Two baskets were almost full and he felt as if he had been forging for almost an hour, maybe an hour and a half. He glanced behind himself and couldn't make out the carriage.

Should he start walking back then? He didn't want to Vanish back in case he missed more food. Either way, he didn't like the idea that the carriage was out of sight.

 _Start heading back,_ someone whispered.

Sans froze up for a second before whipping around. He was hearing things, he knew.

 _Because that person was long gone..._  
  
And It's Your Fault.

Sans felt his non-existent gut drop. Sockets wide, he found himself gasping for breath.

_Calm down, calm down. You knew these things were out here. Don't let them inside._

It's Too Late.

"Shut up!" Sans screamed, shaking his skull. _Gotta get out of here._ He stared back towards the... wait, was this the right way? Maybe the carriage was back... this way? "Crap," he whispered. Everything looked the same---the same tan, the same gray, the same black , the same vague triangular shape with an outcrop at the bottom and a fan of tree branches at the top.

No, this wasn't right... It was that thing crawling into his mind, making him confused and lost.

"Get out, get out, get out," he growled.

But It's Fun In Here. So Many Regrets I Could Use.

Sans gave a sick grin. "Not even sugar coating it, huh?"

Of Course Not. YOU'VE. BEEN. THROUGH. THIS. BEFORE.... Oh, What's This? A Human? I Could Use That....

Sans' sockets shot open. "YOU STAY AWAY FROM THOSE!!"

A shockwave exploded around Sans, the force of his magic shaking off the mind reading of the Cloak creature he could see coming into view. It looked just like a inky black cloak one would wear on a cold day, one would find hanging in a closet---aside from the mouth in the empty hood shuddering in a growl.

Oh, You Shook Me Off. How Surprising.

Sans growled, sockets narrow, the X's glowing an unusual crimson red. "I will not let you use my memories of her against me."  
The Cloak laughed, mouth turning up. You Really Like Her, Huh? Are You Sure She Feels The Same Way?

Sans only glared.

The Cloak frowned. Oh. You Really Aren't Going To Let Me Use Her, Huh? Well... It smirked. There's Always Em-Kay.

Sans shuddered, fangs grinding, X's darkening to scarlet red.

The Cloak's frown returned. "Oh. That Is Not What I Intend---"

"Paralysis---Whole Body."

The Cloak jerked, murmured at a squealing pitch. It started to fall to the ground just as Sans tapped into more magic. "Bullet. Fire Ahead: Full Barrage."

The air filled with flashes of rosewood. Bullets pierced through the Cloak, jerking it around with each hit, twisting its flowing body at sudden and disconcerting angles.

The barrage soon timed out, leaving behind no trace of the Cloak.

Sans panted a bit, resting against an outcrop. "Fucking. Shit," he growled. "Gods, is that what happened to you, Em-Kay? Gods, I'm so---"

A soft jingled cut Sans off. He looked down at his right and saw something akin to a ornate candle holder holding a white candle, its two appendages bent in delicate curves with a small orange flame at the tip of each one. Above the candle was a circle of metal surrounded both inside and out with curving and looping patterns. The eyes on the lite candle glanced up at Sans, an intense shade of red.

"A baby Ghostdelier?" Sans questioned. He stepped closer and the little glowing orb floated backwards, shivering. Sans squatted. "Hey little guy. You all alone?" the skeleton asked, holding out his hand. "You hungry?" He channeled his magic to collect about his metacarpals.

The tiny chandelier edged closer before drawing in Sans' magic. It squeaked as if laughing and Sans let a small smile slide across his skull. "Come here, little guy." He reached out and scooped the tiny creature into his hand. "Let's head home. It's too dangerous for a little guy like you to be out here alone."

_Hell, it's too dangerous for me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It really is dangerous to go alone.


	24. Disappointment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you think back to it, you did throw a vase at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are we all doing in the post-TMB timeline? It's a little lonely, but the sequel has a pretty rough skeleton (do ho ho ho) so it'll be ready to go after everything else finishes out. :3
> 
> So, I'm gonna tell you a secret. I'm been trying to work up the courage to set up a tumblr. I know you're like, "what? just make one." and I should just make one because I would love to draw smut and scenes for you guys, but I have anxiety about everything I do. I get anxious every time I post a chapter. I think I missed a glaring plot hole or some random anon is going to tell me I suck at this. ;_; But somehow I overcome this every day, so eventually, I'm gonna set up a tumblr and draw smut doodles for you guys all day and just chat while I draw it. 
> 
> Someday soon I hope. :3

Two days later, Sans returns. He doesn't really have to worry about having a talk with Papyrus because the little skeleton runs up to him and tells him everything that's happened since he's left, tears in his sockets.

Within the hour, you crack open the door to the small office. Sans is sitting at the desk, fingers steepled. His face is solemn, a great contrast to the giggling candle holder floating around his desk.

"Sit," he orders.

You step inside the room, closing the door behind you and sit in the thin chair across from Sans. "Um... looks like you and Papy made up."  
Sans' face remains straight. "I do wish it was under better circumstances." He sighs. "First things first," he starts. "The foraging was a complete success. Everything I found has been sent to the lab at Thousand Leaves to be studied and cultivated."  
"Thank you," you nod.

"Second," He rest a distal tip atop the sentient candle (or maybe the candle holder was sentient and the candle just had its face on it?), stopping its travel. "This is a baby Ghostdelier. Usually hostile, drains magic from its prey until the prey dies. However, if they like you enough, they won't drain to kill. This one is too young to know any different, so I should be able to keep it without problem. Doesn't have a name yet. Just wanted to let you know about it."

You nod.

"Third...," he sighs again. "I asked Qornea for more details about the fight you and Aria had. I'm very disappointed in you, Jackpot."  
You look down. This was going to hurt.  
"Not only did you fight, you did so in front of Papyrus. He looks up to you, JP. Is that the kind of message you want to send to him?"  
Your head snaps up. "But Aria---"  
"I don't care who started it," Sans interrupts. "You're both being punished either way."  
You look back down again. "Yes, Sir...."  
"For the next two weeks, you'll be on kitchen duty."  
You look back up. "But what about the library?"  
"Aria will run the library," Sans explains as he drops of dab of magic atop the Ghostdelier, feeding the little creature. It jingles, shivering at the wonderful taste. When it whines for more, Sans scoops it up, rubs the little circle on top, and shushes it. He rocks back and forth in the chair, lulling it to sleep.

You blink.

He is really good with kids.

"Anyway," he starts again, voice lower. "Aria absolutely loathes books, so running the library is a good punishment. Working the kitchen is grueling in general, it'd be punishment enough to anyone who's never done it before. You'll be at their service from breakfast to dessert."  
"So... all day."  
"All day. Two weeks, starting tomorrow morning. I suggest you go to bed early tonight."  
"Yes, Sir," you nod.  
"Very good. That's all."  
"Sans, wait----"  
Sans gives a glare, fangs set in frown. "I told you up front, JP, just because we're foolin' around doesn't mean you get special treatment. Two weeks, starting tomorrow. Am I understood?"  
"Yes, sir," You nod again, get up and leave the room.

A part of you is fuming. So what if Aria loathed books? Sitting in a library all day was nothing compared to bustling in a hot kitchen from dawn til midnight! You were definitely getting the raw end of the deal here.

But then, the more critical part of you drifts back to the fight and you slow down in your stomping. Sure, Aria had pushed you first, but you had _thrown a book and a vase_ at her. Gods, if the _vase had hit her...._  
And then Papy... the way he had screamed. Maybe you did deserve the harsher punishment.

Well, all you could do now was endure the next two weeks starting tomorrow.

~

At "dawn" the phone rings.  
You raise your head, drool sliding from your mouth as you pat around for the receiver. "Hello?"  
"Hey! Newbie!" came a voice that was much too happy for this Gods forsaken hour. "Name's Tilly, head chef for the kitchen. Bzz, bzz, bzz, I'm the alarm clock! You got ten minutes!"  
"Ug, okay."  
"Little Boss should have your uniform up in the room somewhere."  
Oh, the package on the couch.  
"All right."  
"Oh, might I suggest a cold shower? Wakes you up better! See ya in ten!"  
"See ya."

You hang up the phone and force yourself to sit up. "Okay, okay, I can do this. I could even use this as a chance to make up for the whole insanity thing, too. Okay, I got this." You step out of bed, go over to the bath and do as Tilly suggest and OH BOY, did you ever wake up.

Shivering, you step out of the tub. You warm up as you towel off, then put on your new uniform. 

White long-sleeved button-up shirt, black pants, sneakers, an apron and a hair net.

All ready for work, you glance over at Sans, who's stirring.

Watching him wake up, you wonder what time he used to get out of bed before you showed up. He didn't come off as an early bird.

And yet, there he is, sitting up and stretching. "Hey," he yawns. "Heading to work?"  
You nod.   
"A'ight. Have a nice day." He gives a sleepy smile.  
You can't help but smile back.

Even when he's punishing you, he's too damn sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know a few people tossed around spanking as a punishment. All I'm going to say is hold onto that dream for a little longer. ;3


	25. Two Weeks Dungeon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But that isn't your job right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title is a reference to Lemongrab from Adventure Time. "1000 years dungeon!" There is no actual dungeon in this chapter. =3

"Everyone heads up! Newbie on deck!"

The staff turns to you.

There's a diverse assortment of monsters, ranging from different Elementals to Anthros. Tilly is a Pig Anthro with watermelon pink skin and sky blue eyes. She's wearing typical chef garb--- apron and tall, white hat included.

"This here is JP," she starts. "She's our kitchen grunt for the next two weeks. This is punishment, so give her the worst jobs!" Tilly laughs and you... think she's joking, but maybe she's not...?

"All right, Grunt," Tilly starts again. "Let's start ya with something simple." She leads you over to the long, marble island in the center of the kitchen. The island is covered in bowls, baking powder, sugar, milk, flour, eggs and spoons. "You're mixing up waffle mix today. Two eggs for each batch, not too much sugar and use a few teaspoons to measure out the baking powder. Other than that, just make sure the mix ain't too thick or too watery. Got it?"

You nod. Sounds simple enough.  
"Aye, let's see here.... Victor, come here!"  
You watch a large Husky Anthro lumber over.  
"Help her out with this, all right?"  
"Whateva ya say, Boss," Victor nods. "A'ight, Grunt, le's get ta work." He trudges over to one side of the island and begins cracking eggs.  
"Um," You start.  
"No, I ain't callin' ya by ya name. Yer "Grunt" until stated otherwise by the Boss, got it?"  
You sigh. "Yep, got it." And with that, you fill a bowl with flour, milk, a few teaspoons of baking powder, a bit of sugar, the eggs Victor slid over to you.

_clink, clink, clink_

Three more bowls of eggs slide next to you.

"Hey, I haven't even mixed the first bowl yet!" You cry to the dog.  
"Pick up tha pace, Grunt," Victor replies, cracking eggs with ease despite his large paws. "Slide the bowl ta tha end of tha island fer the cooks when ya done."

The bowl you slide stops half way.

A cook, a Pyrope, sighs as he walks over. "Don't be afraid. Push hard," he offers.   
"But what if it falls onto the floor?" You ask.  
"Don't worry," the Pyrope answers. "Slide it under the island. Then no one trips. Then get back to work. We clean up later."  
You nod as the Pyrope picks up the bowl with his magic and walks over to a waffle iron. You notice the bowl sort of wobbles in the air, so he probably isn't too good with Remove magic, especially since he has to concentrate hard to make sure the bowl just doesn't blink out to somewhere.

_clink, clink, clink_

Three more bowls of eggs.

You sign and get to mixing.

~

After breakfast is hauled out, you breathe a sigh of relief. You feel a bit dizzy, probably a combination of no food and watching waffle batter swirl around for an hour.  
But you had managed to pick up the pace with Victor and only two bowls were under the island.  
"Not bad," Tilly smiles, offering you a glass of juice and a plate of eggs and waffles. "Eat up. Take a break."  
"Gotcha," You nod, gulping down the tiny breakfast. "Leftovers?"  
"Yep. We always make a little extra for ourselves," Tilly informs. "We got about...," she glances at her watch. "Maybe a bit over an hour before we gotta get ready for lunch."  
You sigh. "This really is nonstop, huh?"  
"Pretty much," Tilly answers. "It's perfect if you like to constantly keep moving and work with ya hands. I love it!" She gives a big smile before taking a heaping gulp of her own juice.   
"Definitely puts stuff into perspective," You say. "I kinda thought you guys just... whipped up stuff out of thin air, but, magic doesn't really work like that, huh?"  
"Not quite," Tilly answers. "We make the food out of ambient magic, magic just floatin' in the air. But magic is all about combinin' parts to make a whole, keeps it more... solid."  
"So that's why you mix up waffle mix instead of just making waffles."  
"Yep!" Tilly smiles. "Plus, the magic down here is a little... well, best work with components, ya know?"  
You nod. "So...," You glance around at the other monsters chatting as they eat. "Did you guys all follow Sans down here?"  
"Nah," Tilly nods. "We're Second Generation."  
Your eyes widen. "Really?"  
"Yep. About four or five years ago, Monsters start repopulating. Another wierd effect of the magic---"accelerated growth" they call it. We grew at a fast, but still even, pace. I'm an adult through and through, even though I've only been alive for about four years. Mom thought it was strange, says it took much longer to grow back up Above, but I don't feel strange at all."  
"Hm, I can kinda see why'd she think that, though," You reply. You wonder if Papyrus will grew faster than normal until he's mentally and physically an adult or does the trait only apply to monsters born down here?  
"On top of that," Tilly continues, "Hearin' my mom talk about going hom to "Above," I can't really relate," Tilly admits, solemn face glancing at her now empty cup. "She yearns to go home one day, but, to me.... Underneath is my home. So, when she brings this stuff up, I think, 'But I'm already home, aren't I?'"

You glance down at Tilly.

She's... right.

To anyone born Underneath, this was home to them. They didn't know anything else.

So, if there was a way to go home to Above, would the ones who had been born Underneath just stay here since they were, well... already home?

Tilly clears her throat. "You go on and get ready for lunch, okay? Gonna have you washing the veggies. It's Sandwich Day!"  
"All right," You nod and decide to freshen up a bit in the bathroom at the back of the main room. Upon exiting the kitchen, you see a few monsters standing outside the library, looking disgruntled.

You walk over. "Is something wrong?"  
The group, a Final Froggit, a bunny girl and a Whimsun turn to you.   
"We're just waiting in line," the Whimsun answers, voice a whisper of course.   
"Waiting in line?" You question. "Aria can't be having that much trouble. I have a map right on the main desk. All she has to do is look at it and tell monsters where to go."  
"I don't think she's looking at the map," the bunny girl replied. "Or much of anything helpful on the desk to be honest."

You frown. This was Aria's punishment, so no one else should be suffering because of her.

You walk into the library only to stop short. There's a pile of books on your desk and the line of displeased monsters is twisting off to the side. Aria is pointing at the map as an angry Vulkin shouts at her.  
"I keep telling you I went back there and the book wasn't there!"  
"Well, look, you said it was a made up story, right? That's where all the made up stories should be!"  
"Excuse me," You call out.

The two monsters glance back at you.  
The Vulkin smiles. "Human! Remember me? I checked out part one of Luca's Ride. I'd like to check out part two, but it's not in the fiction section."  
You walk up to the desk and see that Aria hasn't opened the Record of Borrowed Books. You flip the notebook open to the L section. "It's been checked out by... Robin. She still has three days to return it."  
"Ah, drat," the Vulkin pouts.  
"I'm sorry about that," You apologize. "You can go see if she's done with it and borrow it, but I must ask it be returned within three days regardless. It helps keep the records accurate."  
"All right, thank you," the Vulkin nods. "Um...." He motions for you to lean over. "This isn't permanent, is it?" he whispers  
"Just two weeks," You whisper back.  
He sighs, a bit of smoke coming from his top. "Well, maybe I'll just come back then. Thanks, again."  
"No problem," You smile as he walks off. You look at the Fire Elemental. "Aria, if monsters can't find the book they want, it's possible it's been checked out. The notebook is arranged alphabetically by book title. Also, keep tabs of the date books are due. The calendar here should help with that.... Did Sans not explain any of this?"  
Aria's flame flickered as she leaned back, as if shocked you'd ask such a thing. "He... He was going to, but," she crosses her arms. "If _you_ can do it, surely it can't be that difficult!"  
You just roll your eyes.

"JP, what are you doing?"

You whip around to find Sans cradling a sleeping Papyrus and ghostdelier, one in each arm.

How is he even....?

"I, uh, I'm sorry, Sir," You bow a bit. "I noticed a commotion----"  
"This isn't your job right now, JP. Go get ready for lunch."  
"Yes, Sir," and you rush out of the library.  
Oh, right, bathroom, bathroom!

You glance back at the library as you retreat to the small room. _i hope it's still standing when this is all over....._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aria, this would go a lot of faster if you just learned how to do your job. 
> 
> Also, I love Tilly. I like pigs in general, I think they're precious. =3 Huskies, too, which is why Victor is there. Also bunny girls, which is why bunny girl A is there. :3


	26. Maybe I Just Don't Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think that's what I want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Argh, I need a push to write this thing. I only have four chapters of backlog left. I really should write this up so I can work on the TMB sequel, I just... argh... I really do like this story though. I 'm gonna be sad when it ends. ;_;

A frustrated growl echoed down the aisle, the pop of flame forcing other monsters to hasten in retreat. Aria glared after them from her seat on the floor as she tried to force a book onto the shelf.

Why wouldn't this damn thing fit!?

Wait.. Science of Twenty Thousand....  
Argh! This was Science not History. Aria was in the wrong damn section AGAIN.

Why hadn't the human arranged these sections to make more sense!? Why was Math and Science together and History was next to Geography and why was Fiction so far away from everything and no, she didn't have the keys to the Governmental Record Section---why was that locked up anyway!?

On top of all of that, why did anyone even read any of this stuff!? Aria would rather chat on the phone all day with her friends who lived in Sugar and Slice. Heck, she would move out there with them if not for the promise Sans had made.

_Don't worry, I'm here. I'll always be here for you. I'll protect you._

But now that human had fucked everything up! Sans was supposed to be hers. He promised! Promised he'd always, always be there for her and no one else....

But now.....

"Aria?"

She whipped around at the familiar voice.  
Sans stood at the end of the aisle. He looked so handsome in his suit and trailing cape.   
He started up the aisle, sockets stern "Are you all right?"  
"I..." Aria forced the tears not to fall. "I'm fine."  
"Well... okay. Hm, I just wanted to see if you needed any----"  
"I'm not fine!" she blathered out.   
Sans' sockets turned up. He squatted down, rest his hand on her trembling shoulder. "What's wrong?"  
Aria's head shot up from staring at the ground. "Do you love her?"  
Sans blinked, drawing his hand back. "What?"  
"That human! Do you love her!?"  
"I...." Sans glanced to the side and sighed. "It's kinda.... I care about her a lot, but I... We're just like... together."  
"Together?" Aria pulled back. "What does that even mean!?"  
Sans shrugged. "It just means what it means. We're just... together. I don't want to say we're "lovers" or "boyfriend and girlfriend". We're just... in an intimate relationship together. We're together."  
Aria looked down, shoulders shaking.

For a second, she lost all reasoning.

SMACK

Sans faltered backwards onto his pelvis, holding his smouldering cheekbone, sockets wide.

Wait... smouldering?

"You.... you burnt me," Sans whispered.  
"You deserve it!" Aria screamed, yellow tears of flame dripping down her face, turning to ash before they hit the ground.   
"Deserved it? For what!?" Sans glared.  
"The promise you made to my dad! To me!! About watching me and protecting me, about always being there for me!!!"  
"What the fuck have I been doing for the past six years, Aria?" Sans shouted, getting to his feet.   
Aria's hands clenched as she stood. "Everything was fine until that human showed up! Now you rather spend time with her! You rather be... intimate.... with her! But what about me!? I've been here all this time and you..." She bursts into a new string of tears.  
"Aria...." Sans whispered. "I promised your dad that I would watch you, that I would keep you safe. I can't... I don't want to do anymore than that."  
Aria's flame flickered, shrunk. "You don't... want to....?

"Aria," Sans started. "You.... you're interpreting this promise on a more intimate level than I am. Your dad told me 'Keep my little girl safe, Please just watch over her.' That was it, Aria. I knew your dad for a long time. He was pretty straightforward. There's no deeper meaning to what he said. So, I'm just doing what he told me," Sans finished before turning around, cradling the burn on his cheekbone.

"...So..." Aria started, voice quiet. "Even without that promise... you wouldn't...."  
Sans drew in a breath. Exhale. "Even without it, I wouldn't."  
"So... you love her more than you love me."  
Sans glanced back at her. "Aria, I don't---"  
"So you do love her!"  
Sans glance turned to a glare. "Is that what you want to hear so damn badly?"

She couldn't answer.

Sans found himself grateful for Aria's silence. As much as he cared for his human, he knew he'd be lying if he said he loved her. Gods Below, did he ever want her, need her body, did he ever lust for her, but love....

No.

He'd be lying if he said anything about love.

And for some reason, he hated that.

~

You open the door to the bathroom on the main floor and jump at Sans nursing a wound in the mirror.  
"Wh-what happened!?" You cry, rushing in while closing the door.   
"Nothing you need to worry about," Sans answers, rubbing ointment onto his burn. He washes and dries his hands, tries to put on the large bandage, but he just growls, frustrated.  
"Hold still," You whisper, taking the bandage from him. "It's wet, that's why it's not sticking." You toss the bandage away, open up a new one. "You want to tell me what happened?" You ask as you place the bandage on his cheekbone.  
"Aria hit me."  
You blink. "Really?"  
"She just got pissed off," Sans waves the assault off.  
"But, Sans---"  
"Can I fuck you really quick?"  
You roll your eyes. "Say on topic for a minute. Why did she hit you?"  
Sans sighs and growls at the same time. "Because she thinks I'm supposed to devote my life to her or some shit! Come here and lean over the toilet."  
You sigh. "What would that even do?"  
"I'm fucking frustrated, okay!? So just let me---"  
"Rub one out then, I have to get back to work," You shoot back, turning around to leave.  
"Wait."  
You pause at the door, turn back.  
Sans looks so tired. "...You know what, nevermind. Go to work."

Then he just sits on the toilet lid, sockets lidding.

You walk back over. "Something else is bothering you."

"She asked me if I loved you."

Your body freezes up. "I see... What did you tell her?"

"...That I... care about you a lot.. and that we were... together. Then she says, 'you love her more than you love me' and I was going to tell her that I don't love her at all, but she just says 'so you do love her' and I...." Sans' sockets wince a bit, as if he'd been hit. "I thought I could say 'yeah, I do,' but I realized that'd be a lie and I... I hate the fact it'd be a lie." He looks at you, sockets empty. "I think I... want to be in love with you."

You blush. Well this was... sudden, but maybe not surprising? Sure, you two fucked a lot, but only each other and there were some times that the whole act felt more intimate, like the days after your Retuning. Sans had been so concentrated and intent on pleasing you back then that one could see, with little effort, the whole thing as actual love-making. And, hell, Sans called you his inti-mate for goodness' sake. The only reason you didn't like the word was because name sounded cheesy as hell, but you appreciated the meaning the word had come to have for you two.

Maybe you two were already....

Sans returns the blush. "Do you think... you can be in love with someone and just not know?"  
"I... ma-maybe?"  
Sans looks away, sockets glancing at the floor. "I'll have to give this some thought."  
You nod, lean down and kiss the top of his his skull. "Good luck in all your musing, skeleton man." You smile, making him smile back.  
"Have a good time at work, human lady," he calls after you as you leave to use the upstairs bathroom since Sans seems quite content to muse away right there on the toilet.

~

Later that night, you served Sans some special chocolate cake. You decorated the dessert with red hearts and on the plate itself, you had used gelled icing to draw a stick figure "skeleton man" and "human lady" holding hands, surrounded by hearts.

Sans blushed before letting out a snort into his hand. _Fuck, JP, you can't just be this cute._ He gave a small smile. _You're making me fall pretty hard here, Jackpot._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You two are such nerds. Just say you love each other all ready! =D


	27. How to Clean a Grease Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just felt like I was a little harsh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> time to update the tags. (lenny face)

 

The last night of your punishment had been the worst which apparently was tradition for the kitchen staff.

"Make last night the worst so you never forget it! That way, you never forget us!" Tilly had smiled.

You smile to yourself. As if you'd forget any of them. Tilly, Victor, Chance, the Pyrope cook, the "Deli Twins" Riz and Raz, two seahorses who had shown you how to cut meat and veggies and dear Abby, a tiny bear monster who had shown you how to decorate Sans' cake that one night.

You hoped you could stay in contact with them after all this, if only to cuse them out for making you clean the grease trap under the oven.

You had helped Abby do this task once. Cleaning involved crawling into an unplugged stove, popping open a value and putting jar after jar under the hole to catch a constant stream of grease. The grease was sealed and shipped to Thousand Leaves, where they refined the thick liquid to use in oiling down machinery.

Now, here you were, on your knees, upper half squeezed into the oven, holding a large jar under a stream of grease.

You heard the door open, then light footsteps. You figured the steps belonged to Tilly, who made a note of checking in with you periodically during your work, but then a low voice wavers through the air.

"Well, what do we have there?"  
"Sans?" You blink, try to sit up on instinct. Your head nudges the top of the stove. You can't lean all the way back or the jar will move and grease will spill everywhere. (And thanks to an odd slop, you can't put the jar down under the grease either).  
"S'up? Gotcha doing grunt work til the end, huh?"  
"Um, yeah, but I should be---AAAH!"

You're cut off when Sans gives your ass a healthy smack. You cry out as he continues to spank you. "Sa-sans! Ah! We can't---"

"Shhhh, everyone's sleepin', baby. Don't worry about it. See, I was thinking I was a little hard on you for your punishment. Workin' in a hot kitchen all day and night. So, how 'bout something a little less intense?" You can feel that smirk as the slaps on your ass continue, making you cry out. They only get more intense when he pulls down your pants and bone meets flesh.

You start to yell even louder.

"Fuck, baby, the way your ass juggles is fucking amazing," he growls. "I could spank you all night. You think that's what I should do? You think I should spank you all night as punishment?"  
"Ah! Sans, I-AH!"  
"Keep your eyes on the trap."

Your eyes widen as your attention snaps back to the jar in your hand. Almost full, you change hands, holding the jar while you reach for the box of empty ones on your right. You grab one, switch them out, set the near full jar as far to your left on the floor as you can.

While you were doing this, Sans is still spanking you, switching between cheeks at random, increasing the sense of surprise. "Oh, I have an idea...." he purrs.

He spreads your legs, then you hear a lot of shuffling before he tells you to lower down.  
"Lower down on what?" You ask.  
"You'll feel it in a minute. Just trust me."  
You hesitant a moment, but lower your sex down onto---

***

Oh, gods, it's his tongue!  
His tongue just...slips right inside.  
"Fuuuuuuuuccckkkkk," You groan as Sans' tongue laps at your moistening sex. You can feel the magical appendage thicken, grow longer, touch every spot inside of you.

SMACK

"Ah!" No, wait, he can't just spank you and eat you out, can he!? That's SMACK too much!

You gasp when his tongue slips out, but the spanking continues.  
"Watch the trap."  
"Shit!" You curse and switch out the jars. "Ah! Gods dammit, Sans, I can't-Ah! I can't----OH GODS, YES!" You yell when his tongue snakes its way back inside, now almost as thick as his cock, but much more flexible and---SMACK-- he's still spanking you and the mix of sharp pain and deep bliss is incredible.   
"Sans! Sans! Sans!" You scream, feeling the pressure in your lower stomach. "Fuck, yes! Sans!!"

Long pleasure soaked moments pass before, again, his tongue slithers out. SMACK! "Watch the trap."  
"Ah, don't---" You whine, switching out jars, moaning at each smack on your ass.

You had a plan this time, though.

You wait for Sans to slip back inside before closing the trap and setting the jar aside. You wiggle out of the stove and begin to fuck Sans' face.

Once he realizes what you're doing, he reaches up to your waist, aiming to pull you off, but you grab his wrists and lead his hands back to your ass.

"You're gonna finish what you started this time, you hear me, skeleton man!?" You growl.  
Sans' sockets go wide, but he manages a nod. He starts pounding away at your pussy with his thick tongue, continues spanking your tender ass, ripping cries of bliss from your lips. Your hips bounce up and down, your eyes close, and your tongue hangs from your mouth as you moan.

"Fuck, I'm so close!" You cry before smirking down at the blushing skeleton . "Want me to cum in your mouth, big boy?"  
Sans nods, humming an answer around his tongue.  
"Want to taste my juices?"  
He nods again, with fervor, spanks you once more.  
"Oh, yes!" You moan. "Open wide," You smirk before arcing your back. You let out a long cry as your body releases the coil in your gut, along with your juices. Sans laps up your essence like he hasn't had a drink in weeks.   
"That's it, drink it all up," You smile down at him, eyes lidded.

Moments later, his tongue rips itself out of your pussy.

***

"Ah, Sansy, you okay?"  
He nods "no", skull turning black around his cheekbones.  
"Oh geez!" You panic and sit up on your knees. "Are you okay!?"  
Sans gags and coughs. "Too much.... too much pussy juice...."  
"I'm so sorry!" You move to help him sit up. "Uh, but... you don't really have a throat, so...."  
"I can make one, " he coughs out. "I mean, it's gotta go somewhere, JP," he retorts, hitting his ribcage to help clear out his throat. "Fuck, we probably need a safe word... or... safe maneuver when we can't talk."  
"That's probably a good idea," You agree, pulling up your pants so sitting on the cold floor is more comfortable. "Any suggestions?"  
"Uh, something really out of place."  
"...Bees."  
Sans grimaces. "...Are you sure?"  
You nod." It's a very good 'something is wrong' word, you know? Everyone takes notice when you say "bees"."  
Sans nods in agreement. "Now we need some nonverbal cues. In case, you know, my mouth is busy."  
You blush a bit. "I'm not sure what came over me."  
"You got tired of me teasin' ya is all. I kinda liked it. Do more of that."  
"You're shameless, you know that?"  
"I fucked you the first night you got here, and then fucked you again in the mud. I am well aware of how shameless I am."  
You sigh, but rest against his humerus. "So, nonverbal."  
"I can... kinda flash my eyes on command. But, what if you've got me blindfolded?"  
You sit up. "Why would I have you blindfolded?"  
Sans shrugs. "Sex is getting kinda intense. Maybe one day I'll ask for it."  
"Well, are you gagged, too? Being blindfolded doesn't mean you can't talk."  
"Okay, so I'm gagged with like, your pussy and blindfolded and you cum in my mouth and I need you to get off me. How do I signal that?"  
"Hm.... Can you rattle your bones?"  
Sans fangs shift. "That's an offensive stereotype... but, yes... if I, like, shake just right."

He pulls up his shirt and wiggles. Sure enough, his ribs clack against each other. "But, if I'm tied up, I can't wiggle like this," he offers.  
You cock a brow. "Why are you tied up now?"  
"Just go with it," he starts, releasing his shirt. The cloth doesn't slide down on its own, so Sans ribs remain exposed. You find yourself stroking a floating rib. "If I'm gagged, blindfolded and tied up so much that I can't even nod, how do I signal for you to stop?"  
"I can just take the gag out."  
"No, no, that breaks the illusion," Sans waves off.   
"What illusion?"  
"That I'm totally at your mercy with no control whatsoever," he purrs as his sockets narrow and the X's flash neon pink. "That's so damn hot."  
You roll your eyes and heave a sigh. "Okay, okay, then... just... move something with your magic."  
"But what if---"  
"No," You stare into his sockets, gaze stern. "Don't say anything about tying your Soul down or something. I am not comfortable with that at all."  
Sans blinks, but nods. "Understood." He snuggles closer, arms snaking around your waist "So, the safe word is bees. I'll flash my X's, rattle, or move something when I can't take it. But... if you're in the same situation.... can you use your magic to move something without overdoing it? I haven't trained you yet, so I don't know what your limits are."  
"I don't see why I couldn't if it's just a nudge, right?"  
"Hm..." Sans strokes his mandible. "Maybe I should at least give you the option to nod. I'd hate for your magic to get out of hand."  
"Well... it really didn't the first time, you know," You murmur, looking away.  
"That's true. You were... oddly in control when you were... uh... not well...." Sans looks down at the floor, fangs shifting. "Shit, I said I didn't want to talk about this again...," he murmurs.  
You rest your head against the top of his humerus.

"Let's eat some cake," Sans suggests. "Tilly said she left some in the fridge for you as thanks. Then I'll help you clean the trap. Like, the grease trap, not that one," he points down.  
"You jerk!" You push him away, making him laugh.  
"It's not my fault!" he smirks. "Once I slide in, I'm pretty much stuck."  
"Only because you want to be," You quip, standing up.  
Sans glances to the side in thought. "Huh. Yeah, I guess you're right."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it's kinda cute you two just have a conversation like this. It's a responsible conversation to have for starters, but at the same time, you two are honest and don't freak out at each other. Sans appears to be into some heavy bondage, but you just let him talk about it and the moment you say you're not comfortable, he respects that and moves on. It's all very sincere. :3


	28. Worms and Cameras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's go to the garden....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I finished writing out Underneath Monday night, and barring any major edits, we're roughly half way through the story. It actually gets something of plot, so the smut dry up for a little bit. 
> 
> That being said, the story turned out to be longer than I thought, so I think what I'll do is, when I reach what I think is the halfway point of writing TSH, I'll start posting it as opposed to finishing it all the way, since I know a lot of people are waiting for it. In the meantime, after BitterTale ends, I'll be trying my hand at my own collection (mostly for my own reasons :3) and will probably start updating Chernobyl's Asphalt again (mostly because my husband keeps poking me about it :3)

"You're taking me somewhere today?" Papyrus asked, peering up at his big brother.   
"Yep," Sans smiled. "I'm taking you and JP to the power plant today, the place with the big tree. I need to do some boring adult stuff, but I thought you might like to see the garden. There are animals there, too."  
Papyrus' sockets widen. "Really!?"  
"Yep," Sans nodded. "Pack up a bag to keep yourself busy while we head down there, okay?"  
"Can I bring Radiance?"  
Sans cocked a brow bone. "Radiance?"  
He pointed to the Ghostdelier in Sans' arms. "JP told me you hadn't named it yet. She looked up words in a big book and told me some that meant "light". I liked "radiance" the best."  
"Oh." Sans gave a small smile. "That's a really good name, Papy. But Rad's still a baby. It's best if it stays home for now."  
"Oh. Well, can I hold it yet?"  
Sans shifted on his feet. "Not yet, Papy. Radiance doesn't know how to control its eating yet and I don't want it to accidentally, hm... take so much magic from you that you get tired, you know?"  
Papyrus pouted. "When is Radiance gonna be old enough to play with?" he whined.  
"It'll be a while, Papy." Sans pat his cranium. "For now, Qornea's gonna watch it while we go, okay?"  
"Well, okay," Papyrus murmurs. "I'll go get ready. Oh, hm... Sans?"  
"Yeah?"  
Papyrus gave a huge smile. "Thank you so much for taking me this time!"

~

An hour or so later, the carriage pulls up to the large black tree, branches, covered in azure leaves, disappear into the dark sky. White flashes of lightening weave throughout the leaves with loud cracks.

"So, this is Twenty Thousand Leaves Under the Tree--- Twenty Thousand or Tree for short," Sans explains as you all walk up to the entrance steps. "There's a lot of energy under the ground here, but it has to be converted into electricity first to be of any use. That's what everything in this plant is for."  
"Sans...." You call.  
"Yo."  
"Your power plant is a literal plant."  
Sans freezes. "Gods Below. You're right." He leans back to take in the view. "A physical visual pun.... I have ascended to a new level."  
You giggle. "So, you built this, right?"  
"Huh? Oh, yeah, yeah I did," Sans blushes, rubbing the back of his skull. "I've got a lot of experience from working with my dad at the power plant back at Above, so just had to apply what I knew about that to building this." Sans explains, opening the glass doors to a sky blue and white lobby. There's a few indigo couches and a couple of plants adding a splash of brighter color, but other than that, the area is sparse. There's a small rust-colored dinosaur-looking monster at the desk, green eyes wide behind his glasses.

"Good Awakenings, Sir," he bowed.  
"Good Awakenings, Theo," Sans waves. "Just doing a check up mostly. By the way, did that order come in from Lemon Pine? My door is still loose."  
"Let's see." Theo looks at the pile of papers in front of him. "Ah, yes, Lemon Pine did call, but everyone has been told not to take any non-emergency calls so they could focus on working on some sort of... camera system? Um, I'm sorry, I don't have a lot of information on that."  
"Hmm. Interesting," Sans muses, rubbing his mandible. "Well, thanks anyway. Keep up the good work."  
"Thank you, Sir."

You follow Sans down the hall. One side is glass, revealing a large area of plants.  
"That's the garden," Sans informs. "That should be where your food is being cultivated. But we've been using it to study other plant life to see if we can use them for anything, like construction materials."  
"I see," You nod.  
"Hey, what's that?" Papyrus points, distal phalange tapping the glass.  
"What's what?" Sans leans closer.  
"That big worm thing."

Slithering on the ground is a large, rose pink worm, striped in fuschia bands. It has no eyes, just a drooling mouth lined in a ring of sharp teeth.

"Oh, that," Sans shivers. "That's a Teething Worm. Harmless creatures that suck energy from the ground around the plant. The sharp teeth are for digging into the harder ground around the tree."  
"Can I pet it!" Papyrus asks, jumping up and down.  
"I... guess?" Sans shrugs. He leads you two around the corner to the door opening into the garden. Sans opens the door and Papyrus runs out to the Teething Worm. He falls to his kneecaps and pats the top of its bumpy head.  
It doesn't seem too aware of Papyrus' presence, at least not enough to try to get away. It just sort of turns in his direction and drools.

Boy, does it ever drool.

You gag a bit and Sans shivers so much, his ribcage rattles.

"Ah, Sir," a deep, stern voice calls from the door.

You two turn around to see a small, white dog with black, slicked back hair.

"Ah. Hello, Bob," Sans waves, walking over. "JP, this is Bob, head scientist here. Bob, this is my girl, JP."  
You blush at the phrase "my girl". "Pleasure to meet you." You offer your hand.  
Bob accepts the offer with a paw. "Likewise." He turns back to Sans. "Hello, Sir. Checking on the garden, I see. I've sectioned off the back corner for the fruits and vegetables you've sent me. I am happy to report that seedlings have sprouted."  
"Very good," Sans smiles. "Theo at the front told me about some camera project and that's why I couldn't get maintenance to the mansion."  
"Ah, yes," Bob nods. "I'm sorry that I'm over stepping my bounds here, but I do believe I have developed a camera that will survive the Tunnel."  
Sans' sockets widen. "You... you think you can send something down the Tunnel---  _and have it come back?"_  
"Yes," Bob nods. "If it's successful, we can figure out what's been taking monsters--- or, if there's an exit everyone's been taking that only works one way."  
Sans' sockets narrow in what you think is skeptic and cautious curiosity. "Show me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I didn't know about my visual pun until way after the fact, but I have now ascended to the next level because of it. :3
> 
> Also, yes, that Bob.


	29. Switch Sides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gets... weird, I guess. I think at the time, I wrote it because I wanted to see if i could do the whole Skeletons can totally have magic vaginas, (I can and I'm cool with it) so Sans gets a vagina this chapter because he sees you do something neat and wants to try it himself. It's only for this chapter though and you are free to skip it if you want. Just look for the asterisks like always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all. I apologize for my absence last week. I needed some time to decompress. I think I'm fine now, so we can get back on track. 
> 
> I rewrote the ending to Underneath so it's even longer now. I'm going to start the Skeleton collection some time this week to give you guys something else to read. A decent chunk of TWH is done, but I'm still a little ways off from the half way point. The backlog for Chernobyl is also almost done for the two or three people who read that. :3

"Here we are, Sir," the small dog-like monster walks you two into a small room lined with computers. On the table in the middle of the room, is some sort of box mounted on a set of wheels, and next to the contraption is a small handheld controller with a tiny screen.  
"So, this is it?" Sans eyes the wheeled camera, phalanges tapping on his mandible.

"My main concern was trying to figure out what to make its shielding out of since I do not know exactly what is in the tunnel," Bob speaks. "But, I decided to go with a light frame overall and surrounded the camera with a solid casing of metal so nothing should extensively damage the recording device. I would have done the same with the wheels, but I do not want anything getting caught in the casing."

"But, even if the tires go out, it'll still be able to record," Sans notes. "Good, good. When can you send it out?"  
"It's essentially ready now," Bob answers. "I could make final adjustments tonight."  
"Well, we'll take it out tomorrow then," Sans nods.  
"Sans...." You start. "Are you sure you want Papy to go?" .  
"The tunnel is closed up with Blockade magic," Sans begins. "I did it after it was apparent Monsters weren't coming out. I can pop a hole in it with Bullet magic to let the camera through, then seal it up again."  
"Well, I guess it's okay...," You trail off, uneasy.  
Sans picks up on this and leads you over to a corner in the room. "Does him coming with us really bother you?"  
"I just... we don't know what's there. i don't want him to get scared, you know?"  
"Hm... I see your point," Sans scratches his cheekbone. "I guess he can stay here while we're out." Sans sighs. "He ain't gonna like being left behind again. Maybe I'll take him to Sugar and Slice for a day. Let him get whatever he wants."  
You nod. "That's a good idea, I think."  
"All right," Sans walks back over to Bob. "We'll be staying the night and leaving out early tomorrow, maybe Four or Five After."  
"Very well, Sir. Do you remember where the rooms are?"  
"I'll find 'em. Could you watch Papy for me---uh, the little skeleton in the garden."  
Bob tilts his head. "Little skeleton? A child of yours and the lady then?"  
Sans blushes. "What? No! Why would you think that!?"  
"Well, you said little skeleton and you have a lady, so I thought...."  
You stifle a giggle as Sans' face darkens to rosewood pink.  
"Was I wrong?" Bob questions.  
"Papyrus is Sans' little brother," You explain. "Oh, but, Papy doesn't know that."  
"And we're keeping it that way!" Sans hisses out. "The last thing I want is him trying to 'take after big brother'," he grumbles.  
"I understand. I will check in on him," Bob replies.  
"Yeah, yeah, show 'em some plants or something," Sans mutters as he leaves the room. You three part ways, Bob heading down the hall to the garden, you two heading up the hall in search for bedrooms. A few monsters walk by and offer you waves, which you return, but Sans is still blushing and growling.

You rest a hand atop his humerus. "Does that really bother you? I mean, you treat Papy like a son already if we're being honest."  
"I know, I just... I got called a dad. I'm not old enough to be a dad," he grumbles.  
"How old are you, anyway?"  
"I'm only two hundred years old!" Sans waves his arms. "My dad didn't have me until he was like, five hundred."  
You blink. "You're two hundred years old?"  
"Yeah," Sans answers, opening a door. "I didn't tell you... oh...."

This room is full of gigantic tubes paired off with one tube pointing straight up to the ceiling, the other slanting up and away from the floor. The tubes are transparent, flashing with a red light, humming and vibrating. Thick, black cords connect the tubes to the ceiling.

"They moved the converters in here,"" Sans noted. "Oh, let me show you something!" Sans closes and locks the door, then leads you over to a set of tubes. He tosses himself in between a pair and relaxes like he's sitting in a reclining chair. "Oooooh, yeeeeaaah," he purrs as the tube shakes.

"Oh, like a massage chair," You realize and walk over to the pair beside him. You crawl atop the pair, resting your butt against the tube pointing straight up, and resting your stomach atop the tube slanted up at an angle. The tube warms up and vibrates. "Oh, wow," You whisper.

"I know, right?" Sans calls. "I used to sneak in here and do this all the time. It's so relaxing...."  
You murmur back before sitting up to stretch and settling against the bottom tube in just the right way that the next wave of vibrations shivers through your pussy. "Ooooh!" You cry out.

Sans opens a socket at you. "You okay?  
"Just, huh... hm... hmmmm," You purr again.  
Sans' sockets widen. "Ooooh. I never thought about using it like that. Huh...." Sans slides off the tube and walks over to you. He jumps atop your tube and sits still for a moment. "Hn...."  
"What's---oooooh, what's wrong?"  
"Well, I can feel it through my dick, but... I wonder if it'd feel better if I, uh..."  
"If you what?"  
"...If I... change it."  
You blink. "Change it? Change what?"  
Sans blushes. "Well, you know, it's made of magic, so I can.. change it to the other one if I want."  
"...Oh... Ohhhh!" You realize.  
"That's weird, right?"  
"It's... different," You admit. "But, if you think it'll help, go for it."  
"Can I, huh... use yours as, like, a blueprint? I've never...."  
"Oh, sure," You lean back against the tall tub and unzip your shorts.  
Sans leans over and slides his hand over your mound and pass your lips. "Oooh, you're already wet," he smirks, phalanges slipping inside. "I just gotta...."  
"Ah, uh...," You moan as his phalanges feel around your sex, inside and out.  
"Okay, I think I can...." Sans closes his sockets and you can feel his magic shift, bend and fold. "Uh.. this is sort of... difficult... It's, uh, a lot more intricate... hrm... okay." He unzips his pants, pulls them down. "Does it look okay?"  
"Wow... you totally have a vagina now," You muse at the transparent shape, tinged with pink. "So, do I call you Sansia or....?"  
Sans blushes. "No, I uh, I'm still a guy, I just...."  
"So... do you, like, decide when you're a guy or....?"  
"Physically, I'm a guy. My pelvis is smaller than a female skeleton's, that's how you tell the difference." Sans explains. "Being able to, uh, change parts is just a thing skeletons can do."  
"So, that's a "no" on the Sansia?"  
"Please do not call me Sansia," Sans grates.  
"All right---oh!" You snap your fingers. "Sanya is way better."  
**"Jackpot, focus here,** " Sans growls through clenched fangs. "And..." he looks to the side. "Sanya is better, but, look, does this look okay or not?" He motions down.  
You follow the motion. "Looks right to me, but, uh, you should know...."  
"...Know what?"  
"A clit is much more sensitive than a penis, so, just... be prepared for that."

***

Sans' fangs droop in concern. "O-okay." He lowers his hands onto the tube, then lowers his pelvis. "Oooh..oh... OH SHIT!" He jerks up, gasping, sockets wide.  
"Hey, hey, you're okay," You reassure him as you rub his skull. "Just breathe, okay?"  
"Holy shit! I wasn't even on it for two seconds!"  
"Try leaning back a bit off your clit.... There you go. Is that better?"  
"Oh, yeah...," Sans moans, blushing hot pink.  
"You can try fingering your clit," You suggest. "It should be less stimulating."  
"Uh... but...," His cheeks brighten. "I don't know... if I want you to see...."  
You giggle, but slip off the tube and move to stand beside him, just out of sight. You then whisper into his "ear," "So, I won't look, but I'll help you out... Sir," You purr, closing your eyes.  
"Hn... how should i....?"  
"You can stroke it up and down or in circles. Give it a few flicks. Whatever makes you feel good."  
"Hrm...." Sans purrs and you can hear cloth sliding against itself as his hand moves. "Hn... ah... Fuck, that's good... can I... can I slip inside?"  
"Go ahead, Sir."

"....OOOoohhh, Gods Below," he moans. He starts panting and gasping as he continues to pleasure himself. "Uh...Ah...." You hear his pelvis thud against the glass of the tube over and over, so he must thrusting his hips. The wet sound of his phalanges sliding in and out of his pussy echo through the room. "Oh gods.... oh, gods!" He sits up just as the tube vibrates. Your eyes open just as his sockets shoot open wide. **"OH MY FUCKING GODS! SHIT! GODS DAMMIT!!"** he wails as his orgasm hits full force.

You watch his magic explode from his sex as his spine arcs in a beautiful curve. He shivers as his bliss courses through his bones, the X's in his sockets growing a hazy pink. A quivering smile spreads across his skull. "Holy shit. That was fuckin' amazing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What an interesting experience. Sans seems happy that you helped him out. I'm sure he'll thank you accordingly. ;3


	30. Switch Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans thanks you for helping in the pervious chapter and plans are made.
> 
> Scroll down to the asterisks to skip the sexy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, I think we are almost halfway through Underneath. Well, TWH is close to its written halfway point and S&B just started, so we're not running out of content soon. ;3
> 
> Oh man, I can't wait for the next couple of chapters of Underneath. You guys are gonna hate me before it's over, ha ha.

****"You okay?"  
"Yeah," Sans pants. "That was... wow.. okay, yeah. Hey, come 'ere."  
"Hm?" You question.  
Sans reaches out and grabs your boob.  
You blink. "What?"  
"Yeah," he moans and his vagina shimmers out only to be replaced by a familiar long shape. He smirks at you before leaning over and pulling you on top of him. Before you can say anything he kisses you, sliding your shorts down farther, kneading your ass. You grab onto his humeri, and slide against your hard cock.  
"Fuck," he whispers, sliding your shorts off.  
You lean up and slide onto his cock. His sex feels bigger, stretching you as you moan.  
"Ah, fuck, baby," Sans whispers. "Good as that orgasm was, nothing beats you wrapped around me. Move your cunt for me, baby."  
Panting, you place your hands on the tube and begin to slide up and down. "Uh... ah, Sans...."  
"Fuck, JP." He growls when the tube vibrates under him. He reaches up to massage your breasts through your shirt, pumps up inside of you. "Ha, kinda wierd fucking you now, kinda like fucking myself. But, fuck, don't think mine is nearly as tight or hot as yours, though, baby. Ah, fuck, yeah...."  
All you can do is moan as Sans continues to fuck your pussy. You cry out when Sans sits up and leads you to lie against on the upright vibrating tube. You arc against the skeleton as he presses against you, kissing your neck, hands slithering up your shirt to your bare breasts. You hold onto his humeri again as he speeds up pumping inside of you. The tube vibrates, sending pleasure down your backside.  
"Ah, Sans.... Fuck me, fuck me! More!" You cry out.  
"Beg for me, baby," he growls.  
"Please! Please! Please!" You beg as Sans pumps faster and harder. "Oh! Gods! I'm coming! I'm coming!"  
"Fuck, come for daddy, baby! Come for daddy!"  
"Yes! Yes!" You let out a long cry as juice explodes from your pussy.  
Sans pumps a few more times before filling your cunt with warm seed. He smirks against your neck, panting. "Man, look at all that juice," he smirks. "Guess I got that little trait from you, huh?"  
You sigh. "Get up. We have to figure out how we're going to clean all this up."  
"Hm, yeah. I think there's a bathroom up the hall," Sans informs, sliding out of your pussy. Seed pours out, making you shiver.  
"Man, there's something hot about that," Sans growls. "Like, primal, you know? Like I'm saying "this is mine" 'cause my seed's pouring out of it." He gives you a deep growl, his cock hardening again. He's looking a little primal himself with those shark teeth and a part you likes this side of him. You find yourself spreading your legs wider and his smirk grows.

*** ~

"Fuck, that was incredible," Sans sighs, walking out of the bathroom.  
After another round, you two had scurried around for a bathroom to bring back towels to clean up evidence of your little sexcapade. After you had cleaned up everything, you two went to clean up yourselves, giggling at how you had snuck around like a pair of teens sneaking out to party where alcohol had been rumored to be.

And you had gotten to that party, got a little tipsy and fooled around a bit in the closet: You two had fucked again in the bathroom, Sans bending you over the toilet and pounding your pussy from behind. Something about fooling around in a public place was so damn hot.

But now you're both tired and hungry and you figured Papy was getting bored, as well as tired and hungry.

You find Papy still in the garden with Bob, cradling the teething worm like a baby.  
"And this one is called a Could You Not flower," Bob explains. "You may have seen these at the mansion. When you try to touch them...."  
The butterscotch yellow flower stripped in crimson leaned away and released a low sound: kudyunoot?  
"Oooo," Papyrus stares, sockets wide in wonder.  
Sans gives a small smile. "Papy, you having a good time?"  
Papyrus whips around. "Sans! Mr. Bob is teaching me about flowers and look!" He raises up his hand which held a brown, white-stripped furry ball.   
"Is that a regit?" Sans ask. "You caught one of those? That's amazing, Papy! They're usually really skittish and take off when they see monsters."  
"I think it likes me! I named him Mr. Hairy. And I named the teething warm Sir. Pink. Mr Bob said I couldn't take them home 'cause they need a certain en-vi-or-ment," Papyrus sounds out. "But he said I could visit them any time I want!"  
"That's great, Papy," Sans smiles. "You can hang out with them all day tomorrow, okay? I gotta do some more boring adult stuff with JP and Bob."  
"Oh... you have to go again?" Papyrus murmurs.  
"Yeah, but you know what?" Sans started.  
"What?"  
"You get to play with fun animals in this cool garden. I gotta go to a boring old tunnel that might not have anything at the end of it."  
"Oh, that does sound really boring," Papyrus agrees. "Okay, I'll stay here and do come cool experiments!" he smiles.  
"Good idea," Sans smiles back. "Come on, let's go eat, okay?"  
"Yeah!" Papyrus cries, he puts down Mr. Hairy and Sir. Pink, then grabs your hand. "Let's go eat, human!"  
Sans nods to you and you begin to walk out of the garden with Papy.  
"Hey, Bob," Sans starts, "I know this is short notice, but...."  
"You need some safe activities for Papyrus while we are gone," Bob finishes. "It's the least I could do after dropping the news out of the blue. Leave everything to me, Sir."  
"Thanks," Sans nods and meets you in the hall.

~

After dinner, you tuck Papyrus in bed and help Sans read a bedtime story to him.   
After he falls asleep, you two make your way to a small, but cozy white and brown bedroom. You two snuggle up in the bed.  
"Sans, come on," You whisper. "We have to get up early, remember?"  
"Eh, don't remind me," he mumbles against your neck before rolling over. "Mm, when I get you home, though."  
You smile. "I know, I know. Through the mattress and all that."  
Sans' teeth shift. "Just for that, I'm gonna fuck you some place weird, like in my gallery. Or something. Yeah, I'm gonna paint you first, then I'm gonna fuck you. Yeah," he yawns, sockets closing. "Totally... gonna... do... that."  
You smile and kiss his cheekbone. "Night, skeleton man."  
"Night," he yawns again. "Human lady."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what lies at the end of the tunnel.... ;3
> 
> Also, Papy sounding out words is just, oh my god, I wish I could just hold this precious cinnamon roll forever. :3


	31. End of the Tunnel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something bigger, more intense....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all. First of all, thank you for over 6000 hits! =D
> 
> The smut goes to the background starting with this chapter. Time to build up ALL THE ANGST! >:3
> 
> Finally, I have family coming up Wednesday, then I'll be going out of town and won't be back til Saturday. That said, I'll update Underneath again tomorrow since I don't know what time my family arrives Wednesday. Either way, you get your two chapters this week. If I have time Wednesday, I might upload some Soul and Bone.

"Oooh," You murmur as the carriage passes by the city of Sugar and Slice. The buildings are a few miles from the road, but even from back here, you can see how towering they are and the bright lights shining from them. The city soon shrinks away as the carriage crosses into a dark land of black grass and thin trees. You feel Sans squeeze your hand and rest on your shoulder, sockets closed shut.

The carriage stops about a mile from the entrance of the tunnel for the safety of the driver.   
"If we're not back in two hours, head back to the Tree and pick up Papyrus," Sans explains to the cloaked figure. "Take him to Qornea and tell her what happened. She can tell him everything after that. Understand?"  
"Yes, Sir," the hooded driver nods and, again, pulls out a book from their sleeve.

Your group of three walk the mile, Sans carrying the camera and you carrying Bob to speed up the walk.

Soon, you arrive at a towering earthy brown gate, bars criss crossing over the entrance of the tunnel, which starts above the ground and slopes until level with the brown dirt.

Sans walks up to the gate and whispers something. A few bars fall away in a sort of sheets of twisted stripes and a square hole is left in the gate near the ground. Sans places the camera on the ground as Bob jumps from your arms. Bob takes up the controls, then helps Sans prepare the camera. Moments later, the camera is going into the tunnel under Bob's control. You and Sans crowd around Bob to take a look at the camera's screen.

The light on the roving camera reveals nothing out of the ordinary so far. There's just brown, smooth rock on the walls and tan sand on the ground.

A while would pass before you notice anything different.

The brown begins to shift into inky black. First, just dashes, then long stripes that group together into gigantic bands until nothing but black fills the screen.   
"What is all this?" You ask.  
"Not sure," Sans answers. "But, if I had to guess, it might be the reason no one's come back."  
Bob stops the camera and shifts the lens from one side to the other in a long slow pan.

There's a flash of red, then nothing.

///

You shoot up in the bed, alone. "Sans?"  
The mansion is too quiet.  
You slip out of the bed, wearing only a shirt and shorts. "Sans?" you call out again.  
You walk over to the door, push the creaking wood open.

Nothing but black.

But you can see something in the distance, a white stick or branch?

You walk up to the branch.

The branch has fingers.

Your eyes widen. "Sans!?" You fall to your knees, grab his hand and pull.

A bloody and bruised skeleton slides out of the muck.  
"Sans!?" You cry out.  
He opens his sockets, the X's almost white in how dull they are. "...Jack... pot...."  
"Sans...." You hold him in your arms. "What happened!? Where is everyone!?"  
Sans points a feeble phalange to your right.

You gulp down a scream.

There are hands reaching out from the muck and your recognize all of them--- Qornea, Papyrus, Tilly, Victor, Aria.

"What... what is all this...? What's going on?" You whisper.  
"Everyone's gone, Jackpot. Even me," Sans coughs. The muck begins to swallow him again.  
"SANS!!" You try to yank him up, but the muck doesn't relent.  
"Nothing last forever, Jackpot," he whispers as the muck swallows him.  
"No! NO!" You panic. "THIS ISN'T HAPPENING! THIS ISN'T HAPPENING!"

And you jolt awake.

You sit up, gasping for air. What the hell--- where were you--- still in front of the tunnel? "Sans!?" You whip around and find him curled up, crying and screaming, sockets shut tight. You lean over to him. "SANS!!"

His sockets shoot open, still dripping thin strings of tears. He gasps as he thrashes to sit up.   
"It's okay," You whisper and let Sans bury his way into your chest. Your arms wrap around each other and you squeeze tight, sitting in silence for a long few moments before murmuring catches your attention to your left.

Bob is rolling on his back, legs squirming. "Ah, no! No more Temmie Flakes!!"

Sans pulls away and nudges Bob a bit. "Come on, buddy, wake up."  
Bob jolts awake and rolls to his paws. "Oh my word! What happened!? Oh, the camera!" He scurries over to the screen. "Ah...."

The camera's screen is nothing but static.

"I'll try to get the camera back," Bob speaks, taking up the controls.  
"Sans... what... what happened?" You ask.  
"I'm not sure," Sans answers. "I think we... we saw the Blight. And it... showed us some really fucked up shit. It must have attacked everyone else who went down there the same way.... Who knows what it did to them after that...."  
"Gods, I felt like I was having the absolute worst nightmare," You shiver. "You... everyone... they were gone and I couldn't... I couldn't save you...."  
Sans pulls you into his arms. "It's okay. It was... it was just a nightmare. Just a nightmare."

~

The bedroom door opens, then closes.   
"Sans?" You call from the bed.  
"Hey," Sans murmurs, rubbing his skull. "Got some footage off the camera. Definitely something down there. Maybe something akin to a Cloak, but bigger, more... intense," Sans rubs his brow bone. "This one... showed us things... Cloaks can't do that. They dig into your memories, find the bad ones, try to twist them against you. This thing... it's like it found our fears, our worst memories and generated new scenes from them...."  
"What are we going to do?"  
"I... I don't know if I can handle something like that. The space is too small to use Bullet safely. I don't know if it has an actual body to use Paralysis on. If I try to kill it with Death, with its size, I might...." Sans clenches at his ribs.   
You hold your arms out and Sans piles into them. "It's okay. There's no telling how things are up Above. Who knows? We might be safer down here."  
"Maybe," Sans murmurs.  
You move to lie down and you wait for Sans to follow, but....

He doesn't.

He sits up at the edge of the bed.  
"Sans?"  
He reaches over and clicks the light off. "Get some sleep, Jackpot."  
"... All right...," You murmur and roll over. "Please don't stay up too late. It was... it was just a nightmare, you know?"  
"Yeah...," Sans whispers. "A nightmare."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, I was going to show Sans' nightmare, but I felt like that hurt the overall impact of the later reveal of all the details surrounding it. You're just going to have to be in the dark like Jackpot for a while. :3


	32. But No One Knew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wouldn't though... would he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating today since I'm expecting family tomorrow, then going out a town for a few days. I'll try to update Soul and Bone tomorrow.

"Hey."  
"Hm."  
"Are you okay?"  
"Hmm."  
"Sans."  
The skeleton looks back at you from the other side of the bed. "Huh?"  
"Are you all right?" You ask. "You were really quiet on the way back today. You didn't visit me for lunch in the library and you didn't say much at dinner."  
"Ah. Hm."  
"That," You point. "You've been doing that all day." You sit up on the bed and crawl over to him. "Sansy, what's wrong? Are the... are the nightmares still bothering you?" You see him wince. "That's it, isn't it? Sansy, we can talk about it."  
"I don't want to talk about it," Sans grumbles and moves to get under the covers, making you crawl backward out of the way.  
You peek down at him for a moment. "Oh, I know." You lean over. "Hey, Skeleton man," You purr.  
"...JP...."  
"How 'bout we do something to cheer you up?" You run a finger up his humerus.  
"I can't, JP."  
You freeze. "....What?"  
"I just can't tonight, Jackpot."  
You sit up. "...Sans are you... are you saying you... don't want to have sex?"

You watch him flinch a bit and he says something that just reiterates that something has him distracted, that something is wrong.

~

You wake up alone.

For a moment, you panic.

"S...Sans?"

No answer, though you can hear movement and voices from the first floor of the mansion, so you aren't alone.

But where was Sans?

The conversation from last night floods your mind and you remember what Sans had told you.

"I wouldn't be able to give you my full attention like you deserve."

Something was bothering him so much that he couldn't even have sex with you.

He has to still be dwindling on those nightmares. Maybe to Sans... they were more than just nightmares....

The thought makes you shiver.

You get up and get cleaned and dressed, then head downstairs for breakfast. "Qornea," You call to the Astigmatism. She looks up from helping Papyrus into his chair.  
"Good Awakenings," she smiles.  
"Good Awakenings. Have you seen Sans?"  
"Oh, no, dear," she answers. "Don't you two usually wake up together?"  
"We do," You answer. "He... he's been acting odd since we left the Tree. He was quiet and last night, he, uh...." You motion for Qornea to follow you to a quiet corner. "He... passed up sex last night," You murmur. "Sans never passes up sex. I'm really worried."  
"Hm," Qornea's single eye narrows in thought. "It is a bit early, but... every year at this time, he does get a little... melancholic."  
"Melancholic?"  
"Hm," Qornea nods. "He gets solemn and keeps to himself then leaves for a few days."  
"Leaves? Where does he go?"

"I don't know," Qornea answers. "But there are all sorts of silly rumors--- underground fighting in Sugar and Slice, sacrifices to appease the Blight, a secret house in an unexplored portion of Underneath where he lies out and tans all day. It's become something of a game to come up with the most outrageous idea. Anyway, Sans always comes back in a few days. He'll be a little sad then, too, but in a few more days he cheers back up. In the mean time, I'll tell Papyrus there was an emergency Sans had to attend to earlier this morning."

"All right, thanks," You nod. You know you should eat, but your stomach is too queasy, so you just head back upstairs.

You don't like this.

How can Sans just leave like this?

Disappearing like this is just so out of character for him. Sans always comes off as a open guy--- he says how he feels, what he wants, he really doesn't have much of a filter unless Papy is around.

For him to just disappear without a word just seems... wrong, like the universe is out of order.

When you turn into the hall, you see Aria standing at the door.  
"He's not here," You call.  
Aria whips around at you. "Uh, what?"  
"Sans isn't here," You repeat. "Qornea says he disappears like this every year."  
Aria takes a step back. "Really? But it's too early, isn't it?" She rubs her chin. "Did you do something?"  
"No!" You shoot back. "Something happened at the Tree and he's been distant since then."  
"Hm, well," Aria puts her hands on her hips. "He does do this every year, leave like this, I mean."  
You hesitant for a moment. "Where do you think he goes?"  
"Me? Well.... For a while, I was under the impression he was meeting up with someone, like a lover."  
Your gut drops. "Lover?"  
"Well, yes. Since he seemed so determined to ignore me," Aria nods. "But, he seemed... content with you. Or maybe not," she shrugs.  
"What is that supposed to mean?" You glare.  
"Well, who knows? Maybe he does see someone on the side," Aria continues as she walks past you. "The sad thing is probably just an act. He's probably rolling around in the sheets with someone else---and he has been for six years."  
"Six years?" He's disappeared like this for six years? To fool around with someone? Wait, no!  
"Sans would never----" You start. "He told me he hasn't been with anyone since you guys come down here!"  
Aria turns around to face you, crossing her arms. "And you were dumb enough to believe that?"  
You blink. "What are you----?"

"You slept with him the first night you were here! You honestly think he'd have a difficult time seducing anyone else? On top of that, you believe any guy would go that long without sex when he knows how to seduce someone, i.e., someone like you?" She turns back around. "I mean, that would explain why he's so mellow. He sleeps with someone for a few days to get it all out of system, so he can focus on work for the rest of the year."

"If that's true, what's stopping him from bringing this someone back here?" You ask.  
"Could be a different monster each year. Or maybe someone considered taboo, like someone too old or young for him. Maybe he's into some really wierd stuff that he feels more comfortable doing some place else."  
Your hands fist. "That's just---That's---!"  
"I always thought he only got with you because you're human---a novelty. I guess he got bored anyway."  
"That's not true!"

There was no way Sans would go behind your back like this! Just a few weeks ago he had talked about probably being in love with you! You were his "inti-mate" for Gods' sake! There was no way he'd just leave to sneak around.

...Right?

No, those nightmares! You know all this has something to do with these nightmares.

But he wouldn't talk to you about them.... So... had he gone to someone he trusted more than you, like a...  
... A lover he's had for six years...?

You feel your Soul quiver as anxiety eats away at your mind. No, no, there's no way Sans would....

But, how well did you know Sans in the, what, three or four months you had been down here? You had bits and pieces, but not a full picture.  
He had a brother, a dad, he used to work in a lab, he had gone against the King. Most of these were facts anyone could have, they were so generic. Other than overthrowing a king meant Sans had insane levels of bravery, none of these facts really told you much about Sans.

Gods, you knew more about his body than him and that made your Soul sting.

"You've grown awfully quiet."  
Your head snaps up. Aria was still here?

"Ha, you're really thinking about this, huh?" the flame elemental lets out a curt laugh. "You know, if you want to know so badly, why don't you just go find him?"  
You cock a brow. "What?"  
"You're good at Vanishing, right? Start from Abandon Mint and just work your way through Underneath. You're ability to Vanish will make the whole trip easy."

...Could you really do that, just Vanish around looking for Sans? The idea felt... wrong. Sans could be visiting old friends just as easy as he could be visiting a secret lover. If he caught you sneaking around while he was doing something completely innocent, what would he think of you then?

"I don't know...," You murmur. "I don't know if I can...."  
"But you want to know, right?" Aria asks. "Don't worry about getting caught. As long as you don't pop up next to him, you can Vanish before he sees you. It'll be easy!"

...Would finding out the truth be that easy? The whole thing made your skin crawl, but at the same time, if Sans was fooling around, you had ever right to know---but what if he wasn't and....

You sigh and make your way to the door.

"Don't wait too long!" Aria calls. "The sooner you find out, the better."

You open the door, go into the room and slam the door closed.

You can't breath for a moment.

You can't.  
You can't just Vanish to spy on Sans like this, no matter how much curiosity and doubt were growing in your Soul. You didn't want to believe Aria was right, but your mind kept replaying everything she had said and you kept asking yourself, "What if?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no, Jackpot. Surely you have more faith than that in your skeleton man! D:
> 
> Also, there's a good chance TWH will start next week. ;D #TWHhype


	33. I'll Show You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since you're so damn curious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, what's that over there? Is that Angst? Why, yes it is! Hello, Angst! =D

************Days have passed and Sans still isn't back yet. No phone calls, no letters or packages, not even a quiver in your Soul. For the first few days, you thought Sans had fallen off the planet. You find yourself unable to hold conversations for long and writing down dates incorrectly in the library records book. The anxiety and worry are eating at your Soul.

Aria isn't helping matters either.

"You know, it is strange he didn't even tell you. I thought it was strange Qornea didn't even know and I'm sure she tells her everything. So, if not even his little bedmate knows, well... he really must be doing something he doesn't want you to know about."

 _Maybe he is seeing someone else...._ You think to yourself. Even though your Soul burns in refusal, your mind is running away with scenarios: He was with someone he really trusted talking about his nightmares, or maybe he had just gotten bored of you, or he always had a lover waiting for him somewhere, or maybe those nightmares had something to do with a past break up and now he was having second thoughts and was in bed with her now and---

You can't take this anymore.

You need to know.

After lunch, you stomp upstairs. You find a pair of black and red sneakers (seemed a little punkish for Sans) and a heavy, blue jacket. If your journey took you to Sugar and Slice, you didn't want to walk around in just socks. You also didn't know if the temperature ever dropped, so the jacket was a good precaution.

Ready to go, you close your eyes. You aren't sure if you can make the trip to Abandon Mint in one go, but, well...

"Vanish. Abandon Mint."

You feel yourself blink out, float for a moment, then your feet hit the ground. You open your eyes.

Pastel petals litter the ground.

Made it in one go. Impressive.

You turn around and find yourself a bit past the entrance to Abandon Mint. You Soul quivers a bit. Does that mean Sans is nearby?

You follow the quiver through the flower covered streets, trying to stay alert in the slow thrum circling around you. You turn a corner only to back up. You peer around the wooden building.

Across the street is Sans, sitting outside a cafe.

He looks... awful.

He has circles under his sockets. His bones look dingy, clothes are disheveled. His posture is a bit sunken, not proud and commanding like back at home.

A waiter shows up moments later with food---enough for two monsters: Cheeseburgers, fries and drinks.

Sans bows his skull for a moment, gives a small smile and eats his meal.

The other meal reminds untouched.

No one ever shows up to eat with him.

He pays the bill and then just sits at the table for a while.

Had he been stood up? No, if he had been waiting for someone, he wouldn't have eaten so soon, right?

"Oh," Your Souls quivers and Sans Vanishes. "Where---?"  
"Enjoying the show?"  
You jump a full foot off the ground. "Fuck! Oh, geez!!"  
The short skeleton, arms crossed, looks up at you. "Huh. You found my jacket."  
"Yeah...."  
"Those shoes ain't mine though, so don't mess 'em up."  
"Oh...."  
"Granted, the guy I burrowed 'em from ain't gonna get 'em back now."  
"...Oh...."  
"So.... what are you doing here?"  
"Uh, I... um.... How did you know I was here?"  
"I _felt_ you," Sans answers, sockets narrow. "Or did you forget some of my magic is floatin' around in there?" He motions at your chest, your Soul. "Did you Vanish here in one go?"  
You nod.  
"Impressive. Wonder if it was my magic or just your inherent ability. You must have had a reason to come out here, though." Sans' sockets widen. "Oh, Gods Below, did something happen!? Is Papy okay!?"  
"He's find, everything's fine," You reassure him.  
He sighs. "Okay, that's good. So, then... what are you doing here?"  
You gulp, look back at the table. The food was still there. "...Were you waiting for someone?"  
Sans blinks. "What?" He follows your gaze to the table. "Oh. No, I... I wasn't waiting for anyone."  
"So... who was the other meal for?"  
Sans' sockets narrow again. "I don't think that's any of your business."  
You clench your teeth for a moment. "Because it's some big secret, right?"  
Sans straightens up. "It's not a---- I mean, I'm not--- It's complicated!"  
"What's complicated about it!?" You glare, pointing back at the table. "There's a second plate of food there, so obviously you were going to eat with someone! Or did they stand you up?" You push. "Or maybe they're tired. Certainly looks like someone's kept you up all night!" You motion to his wrinkled clothes.  
Sans' sockets widen. "The fuck are you--- Do you think I came out here to---to what!?"  
"Who is she!?" You demand.  
Sans glares, fangs barring. "There isn't a she!"  
"It is a guy then!?"  
"There's not a guy either!"  
"Then who---!"  
"There isn't anyone!" Sans bares his fangs. "You seriously think I came out here without telling you just to have dinner with someone!? What could you possibly be----!?"

Then Sans' sockets widen, as his mind connects the dots. "You... you thought I came out here to meet someone in secret.... Did you... did you think I was, like... cheating on you?" He flinches, like the words hurt to say.

You only stare back, eyes quivering with tears.

Oh fuck.

Oh fuck, oh fuck, what have you done?

Sans' entire body shrinks, sockets turning up, fangs quivering "....Really, JP?"

"I...." The words pour out of your mouth. "Everyone said you always leave for a few days without saying anything and I heard all these rumors and you had those nightmares, I thought...." You look down. "... I thought you were talking with someone about them... someone you trusted more than me."  
Sans stares, fangs gaped ".... Who the hell do you think I trust more than you?"  
"...I thought, maybe... a ... a lover you've had for six years?" You whisper.  
Sans' limbs go limp as he leans back as if something has hit him in the chest. His brow bone furrows, fangs still gaped open. "What the absolute fuck is wrong with you?"  
You take a step back, hands coming to your chest. Shit, fuck, what did you do!? "I, I'm sorry, I---"  
"No," Sans interrupts, glaring up at you. "You know what? You want to know so damn badly, **I'll show you."** He grabs your wrist, the pain catching you off guard.  
"Sans, wait----!"  
"Vanish, my inn room!"

You both blink out, reappear in a tiny, dim room.

Your sneakers tap against bottles.

The floor is covered in bottles. A few litter the messy bed.

You stare, eyes wide. "Sans, have you been...?"  
"This is how I start," Sans interrupts, voice low. "I just... drown it for a bit. Cry it all out."

Oh Gods, where is this heading?

"Then I have dinner for him."  
Him?  
"Then I go visit him."

He takes your wrist again. He sighs. He looks so tired. "Vanish. Peace Sun Earth."

Again you blink out, reappear in the upkept grave yard. Sans yanks you along for a long time to a single grave at the top of a hill.

The stone reads one word.

Em-Kay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's still more to show you.
> 
> On another note, I had a lot of free time while visiting my family and was able to belt out a lot of chapters for TWH. So many in fact that I think I'm actually pretty close to finishing up the first draft of it. I'm currently editing what I have so far. I'm gonna give myself the week to at least get the first draft done. In short, we're getting super close to the sequel getting posted. Thank you for your patience! :3


	34. Remember Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And he asked me to do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, remember in TMB, when we found out how Gaster died and it was super sad?
> 
> Yeah.

_"Sans, Sans, Sans!"_  
_Sans turned around as the towering, yellow and brown armless monster nuzzled into his skull. "Hey, Em-Kay! What's up?"_  
_"Very funny!" Em-Kay smiled. "We're going today, right? You promised!"_  
_"Yeah, yeah, of course!"_

_The two walked out to the awaiting carriage, laughing. They kept up the jokes and chit chat until they got to their destination: Midsummer Night's Scream._

_"I don't know, Sans. Place doesn't look too bad," Em-kay glanced around._  
_"Hm. Monsters were saying there were some scary animals out here. I wanted to see for myself." Sans started walking into the grassland, Em-Kay following him for a bit._  
_"It's quiet," the brown-striped monster noted._  
_"Yeah, it is," Sans whispered._  
_"I'm gonna scout head," Em-Kay spoke._  
_"All right," Sans nodded and watched Em-Kay dash around an outcrop. He paused at movement to his right and turned. "Whoa... is that of a bunch of those Ghostdelier things? Yo, Em-Kay, come check this out!"_

_No answer._

_Sans turned back around. "Em-Kay?" He started following the path the younger monster had taken. "Em-Kay, where'd you go? You didn't fall over again, did you? I told you not to run... so... fast...?" Sans trailed at the sight in front of him._

_Something was wrapped around the little dinosaur, an inky black clothe? The thing was squeezing Em-Kay around the body and head, all the while holding a fanged smirk._

_"EM-KAY!" Sans raced over. He fell to his knees, tried to rip the thing off in a panic. "GET OFF! GET OFF!!!"_

_It laughed._

_The thing just laughed. It squeezed and laughed and Em-Kay wasn't struggling enough._

_"GET OFF OF HIM!!" Sans wailed, trying to pull the black threads off of Em-Kay's body._

_The thing jerked, ripped Em-Kay away from Sans' hands, **stood him up and began to use him like a puppet.**_

_"OW, OW, SAAAAAANS!" Em-Kay's voice came out of the thing's mouth, a scratchy, pale imitation. "SAAaaanS HELP! IT HURTS! AHHHH HA HA HA HA HA!_

_Sans stared, sockets growing wider, the X's quivering. "...Stop.... Stop, STOP!"_

_It laughed again. "Such a hopeful boy! SANS is So cool! So StronG! So BRAVE! I WANT To be JUST LIKE HIM when I GROW Up!"_  
_"STOP IT!! STOP USING HIS VOICE!" Sans charged forward, only to stop short when the thing withdrew enough to reveal Em-Kay's head, a sick lemon color. Sans stared. "Em.... Em-Kay?"_  
_"S...Sans.... it... hurts.... Please...." Em-Kay groaned. "Please....."_  
_"Em-Kay...." Sans reached up for Em-Kay's face._

_He was so cold._

_"Please... I'm not... going to.... I'm not...."_  
_"No! No, you'll be okay! Sans panicked. "I just have to---" He pulled at the tendrils again, but they wouldn't budge. "Just hold on! I'll, I'll save you, just----"_  
_"Sans... it's okay...."_  
_Sans froze at his smile. "Em-Kay...."_  
_"I'm glad... I got to spend so much time with you.... Please... I rather it be you...."_  
_Sans took a step back, brought his shaking hands to his skull. "You can't... you can't ask me to do this!"_  
_"Please... please...."_  
_"Yah! PLease SANS PLease!! HA HA HA!!"_

_Sans' X's shifted from rosewood to crimson red._

_He screamed._

_His Soul pulsed, felt hot, as all his magic gathered in his hands. He reached for the hood-like head of the thing, grabbed two handfuls and ripped the inky black mass off, making the thing howl in agony._

_He didn't hear Em-Kay collapse and roll away, just threw the creature to the ground._

_AH, WAit! Don'T Please!_  
_"SHUT UP!" Sans yelled. He stomped down on the clothe's body, grabbed its hood._  
_NO! NO! NO! NOOOO----_

**_SCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTCCCCH_ **

_"Off with your head," Sans growled and tossed the hood to the ground._

_"S...Sans..."_

_The skeleton whipped around. "Em-Kay!" He staggered over to him, fell to his knees, gathered him up in his arms. "Em-Kay...," he whispered. "You're... you're gonna be okay, you're...."_  
_"Sa... Sans.... it... hurts.... My Soul, it.... Please...."_

_Sans let a sob leave his fangs. He let a hand hover over Em-Kay's chest, drew out his Soul. The heart shape was laced with cracks, chipping away and see through, like glass._

_The shock had been too much for him._

_After a long moment of silence, Sans whispered, "I'll... I'll make it quick, okay?"_  
_Em-Kay nodded._

_Sans took Em-Kay's Soul into his hands. 'But how do I...?'_

_And he heard his Soul answer, heard this place, Underneath, answer._

_"Give Death to this Little One," he whispered._

_Sans felt his Soul seize, making him double over as pain wracked his bones. He forced himself to sit up, forced himself to watch a chunk of his Soul break away and careen through Em-Kay's._

_The dinosaur gasped, then went still. Sans watched, sobbing, as Em-Kay's body went gray, turning into a husk._

_"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what everyone believes is that Sans used Death on something, but Em-Kay still died because of that something. They lost a lot of monsters that first year to all sorts of things, so while losing Em-Kay was awful, at the same time, it was "just another accident," so it never occurs to anyone that Sans is visiting his grave on a yearly basis because, "well, so many of them died, you know? It's just what happened." But it hit Sans so hard because this kid looked up to him, was almost like a brother to him and he ultimately failed him. 
> 
> Sans has never told anyone that Em-Kay asked him to kill him because he knew there was no way his Soul was going to recover. How do you tell anyone that? How do you tell anyone that you killed a child upon that child's request? How do you cope with the guilt of all that?
> 
> If you're Sans, you drink a lot and stop taking care of yourself for a few days. Have a "dumb dinner", then go visit the grave. Tell him everything that's happened in the last year. Do that over and over until something or someone breaks the pattern and everything turns to shit.


	35. And I Can't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to handle this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favorite lines are in this chapter. :3
> 
> Also, angst. Angst is done moving in and is now crashing on the couch and eating all your food.

You stand in stunned silence. You have no idea what to say to what Sans has told you.

A part of you is glad when he keeps talking.

"The "nightmare" that I had... was Em-Kay blaming me for what happened. I keep thinking if I had paid more attention, if I hadn't let him run off, if I hadn't brought him with me. I blame his death on me." His voice starts to shake. "Even though he asked me to do it, it's still my fault. _I'm the reason he's dead,"_ he sobs.

You reach out for him, but he pulls away. He won't look at you.

"The reason I didn't tell you... was because I wasn't sure if our relationship was ready for something like this. Gods, I don't even know if I love you, how the hell am I supposed to tell I'm responsible for a child's death!? And now this...."  
You gulp. "...This...?"  
Sans whips around, glaring. "You coming over here because you thought I was cheating! The absolute fuck, JP!?"  
You take a step back. "I'm sorry! I just---"  
"Don't trust me!?"  
You glare. "What the fuck was I supposed to think!? You just took off without saying anything!"  
"Why would you think I cheated on you after everything I've given you!?"  
You freeze.  
Sans rubs his skull in a flurry. "Gods dammit, JP, I gave you a place to sleep, a job, I risked my life to get food for you! I gave you my magic, _a piece of me,_ to fix your Soul and the first time I do something weird, you think I'm cheating on you!? How little do you fucking trust me!?"  
You feel the tears wailing. "I... I'm sorry. I...," you stutter around the tears. "I just... the rumors---and Aria, she---"  
"DON'T!" Sans snaps. "Why the hell do you keep letting her sabotage you like this!? Why do you listen to someone who so obviously hates you!?"  
"I don't know! I just----" You burst into tears. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"  
Sans rubs his sockets. "Fuck, JP....," he growls. He takes your hand. "Vanish: Acid Reign."

Wait, what?

You two blink out and reappear at the steps of the mansion.

"Stay. Here," Sans growls.  
"Sans, wait----"  
"No!" Sans nods. "Just stop, I can't," he paces the ground. "Fucking shit, JP, I just can't---!"  
"Can't we just talk!?" You start to panic, your Soul shaking because Sans' Soul is shaking, because he's on the verge of a break down.

How could you fuck up like this---how could you let Aria get into your head like this!? After everything Sans had done for you, how could you ever think he'd hurt you? How could you not trust him?

...Because you had been scared.

Your relationship with Sans had been the most fantastic whirlwind of emotions and you didn't want to lose that. Any possible chance of losing him, of losing all of this, terrified you so much so that you'd sabotage yourself to keep your love for him safe.

Oh, Gods....

You... you love him.

If your relationship had just been about sex, you wouldn't have cared at all if he was fooling around--- there'd be no love there to hold you together, no passion.

But you had let doubt sink in... because you love him.

And the fact that Sans is pacing and crying and screaming meant that he's hurt by what you had done.

Because he also loves you.

The fact is dawning on him and that makes his Soul hurt all the more.

He loves you, gods below, he loves you so much that everything hurt.

He stops pacing, hugs himself.  
Gulping down another sob, you try to approach him. "Sa-Sans, wait...."  
"I can't right now." His voice is cracking from all the screaming. "I just can't right now."  
"Sans, don't---"

Sans turns around, glaring at you, X's wavering between neon pink and crimson red, tears pouring. "I hate you so much right now! And I love you so fucking much right now and I don't know what to do with all of this!! Stay here, don't fucking try to find me!! Just stay the fuck here!"  
"Sans!"  
"Vanish: Random!"  
Random!?

And he's gone and you're alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This worst part is that this is going to hurt a lot more before it gets better. ;_;


	36. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything hurts and I can't sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst just lives at your house now. He tries to keep to himself, but in the end, he always comes to you with all his problems and talks to you for hours, late into the night.

How many days have passed? Have days passed or weeks? You aren't sure, the days and nights just string together, one after another.

At some point, Sans came back. You had heard Papyrus' infectious laughter.

Sans didn't come see you.

You couldn't blame him either---and, even though your Soul ached for him, you stayed in your room, under the covers, crying.

If not for Qornea, you probably would have just wasted away. She brings you food, listens to you sob. You realize she's probably doing the same for Sans because she mentions him sometimes.

He had, more or less, locked himself in the storage room downstairs, where he cried and also didn't eat worth a damn.

He stopped trying to hide his break down from Papyrus four days after he came back.

"Papy is worried about you both," Qornea tells you. "As am I and the rest of the house. You two must talk to one another."

And say what exactly? 'Sorry I didn't trust you after everything you've done for me. Sorry I'm insecure, that I listened to Aria, that I love you so damn much that my Soul hurts---literally hurts,'

Well, hell, why not?

You clean up--- wash your face, get into clean clothes and make your way downstairs. The dining room is dark and empty as you make your way to the storage room.

Deep breath.

Knock.

The door cracks open.

A dull pink X glares up at you. "...What."  
"Uh... hey...."  
"It's late."  
"I know."  
"What."  
"I... I'm sorry. I just... want everything to go back to the way it was."  
Sans sighs. "JP, I... I don't know. I just need time."  
"It's been a week, though...," You whisper.  
The short skeleton glares. "What's your point?"  
You grimace. "I just---"  
"You just what!?" Sans snaps.  
"I want to talk!"  
"Well, maybe I'm not interested in what you have to say." He goes to close the door.  
You clench your teeth for moment. "How are we supposed to fix this if we don't talk?"  
Sans' fangs shift. "What is there to talk about, JP!? You made it quite clear that you don't trust me to deal with my own shit."  
"You could have just told me---"  
"Told you what!?" he spits. " 'Hey JP, I gotta go mourn the death of a child I killed. But first I'm gonna drown my sorrows in booze!' Yeah, that is totally something I was just craving to tell you!"  
"Well when were you going to tell me!?" You shoot back.  
"I don't fucking know, just eventually!!" Sans flails his arms. He takes a deep breath and you notice just how tired he looks. The circles under his sockets are darker, his bones are dingy, the X's flicker between pink and red.  
"...Have you been able to sleep at all?" You ask.  
"No," he rubs his cranium. "Soul aches too much."

Just like yours.

"I'm sorry....," You try to bite back tears.  
"JP...," Sans whispers. "I... I just don't know if I can forgive you yet."  
A pain stabs at your Soul, so intense, you wince.  
Sans looks down. "I just... I'm trying to understand... why this happened. What went wrong, what I did...."  
"You didn't do anything!" You cry. "I... I...."  
 _'Tell him!'_ You Soul screams. _'Tell him you love him! You panicked because you love him so much!'_  
 _But what if he says he hates me now, that he can't imagine loving me after all this. I... I can't...._

You step back from the door, wrestling with yourself, hands fisting at your shirt, over your aching Soul. You look up at Sans.

He's wrestling, too.

His fangs are grinding, his phalanges scratching at his ribs.

You can almost feel his Soul reaching out to yours. It's inches away, but just stops.

Neither of you can say anything, because despite the bond you two have (cracked and brittle as that bond is), you can't figure out what the other is going to say, both of you unable to form words and this is all just too much, and neither of you can stand this, this crippling bond that didn't let anything pass between you two because of how scared you were of what the other had to say.

The fear, the uncertainty of the situation, makes you turn away, makes Sans close the door, makes you walk upstairs, begin to think about where else you could go, because being this close **hurt** , this hurt so much and you couldn't stand this deep ache anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;_; and it's just going get worse!!!


	37. Going Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's probably for the best... right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst is still here, still talks to you late at night.

"Sans! Sans! SAAAANS!"

The short skeleton jerked awake. "Papy?" He rolled off the cot, stumbled over to the only entrance to the room, opened the door. "Papy---"  
"SANS!" Tears filled the little skeleton's sockets. "SHE'S LEAVING!!!"  
Sans blinked. "What?"  
"JP's leaving! You gotta stop her!" Papyrus tugged on Sans' hand, led him to the main entryway.

Sans only just processed what Papyrus said. _Wait... Jackpot is leaving?_

Is that way he hadn't seen her in days? Had she been planning to leave?

 _You can't let her leave, not like this!_ his Soul cried. _Tell her, tell her you love her!_

And he was running to the entrance, out the large double doors. He stumbled to a stop at the top of the stairs.  
She was talking to the driver and past them, Sans could see into the open carriage, could see the suitcases stacked on one of the seats.  
Jackpot!" he called out without thinking.  
She whipped around, eyes wide.

For a moment, Sans realized how beautiful she was...

"Where... where are you going?"

///

You hadn't expected to see Sans today. You had hoped you could leave without him knowing, but....

You dig into a little purse Qornea had made for you and pull out a sheet of paper. You walk up the stairs and give the sheet to Sans.  
He stares. "You... you got a job at the Central Library in Sugar and Slice?"  
"Yeah, " You nod, taking the paper from him. "Working here was pretty good for my resume it seems. I, uh... I thought this would be for the best if I...."  
"Where are you staying?" he asks. "What about money?"  
"I found a nice little apartment," You explain. "And, you know, you did start paying me for working in the library here not too long ago, so...."  
Sans looks away. "Oh. Right...."  
"I know it's sudden. I didn't think they'd get back to me so quickly," You continue. "But I... I think this will be good for us. It won't... hurt so much."  
"Yeah," Sans nods, scratching at his ribs. "It... won't hurt so much. Well, just be careful, all right?"  
You nod and turn to head for the carriage.

"Wait!"

You whip around to see Papyrus running up to Sans.   
"You can't let her leave!" he cries.  
Sans shoves his hands into his pockets. "She can make her own choices, Papy."  
"But, but... You have to talk to her!" he looks at you. "Talk to him!" he points.  
"Papy....," You whisper.  
"Papyrus, stop," Sans starts, voice stern. "Look, it's complicated---"  
"No it's not!" Papyrus cries. "You like each other, don't you!? Just say it! That'll fix everything, won't it!?"  
 _Yes, so just say it!_ Your Soul screams.  
"Papyrus," Sans grumbles, reaching up to rub a socket. "It's not that easy."  
"Yes it is!" Papyrus stomps his feet. "You... You're just being stupid!"  
Sans flinches, sockets widening. He bares his fangs. "Got to your room, Papyrus!" he points.  
"FINE!" Papyrus screams. "If you want to be stupid and alone, then fine!!" He bursts into tears and runs back into the house.  
Sans stares after him for a moment before glancing at you. The glance turns into a glare. "The fuck are you still doing here!? Go on, fucking leave! See if I care!"  
You flinch before glaring yourself and turning to stomp into the carriage. You slam the door and the carriage jerks away.

///

The short skeleton threw open the door to his bedroom.

SLAM

"Fuck her, I don't fucking need her," he growled, tossing himself onto the bed. "....Fuck...."  
The comforter smelled like her. The pillows, the sheets.

The entire room smelled like her.

"Fuck, what did I do? Why didn't I...? I'm so fucking stupid...," he grumbled into a pillow, then screamed into the silken case, letting out all of his frustration and rage and misery and fuck, no, he was crying, and he couldn't stop. "Why didn't I stop you? Why didn't I stop you?" he whispered.

A part of him had hoped her being away would help. They had pretty much broken up at this point, right? He should be happy, right? The person who had hurt him with such intensity was gone.

He should be happy.

Why wasn't he fucking happy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're still wading in the angst pool, but things should appear to pick up for JP in a bit, at least. Maybe.


	38. New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps a change of pace will help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to introduce some more OCs! As for Angst, Angst still calls from time to time, but doesn't distract you as much.

"Hey gurl!"  
You blink and turn around from the bookshelf. "Oh, hello, Trixie."  
"Hey!" the jovial cat waves. "Ya doin' okay, gurl?"  
"Oh, yeah," You smile. "Just... thinking, I guess."  
"Hmmmm, 'bout ya old boy toy?" she smirks, showing fangs.  
"He wasn't a boy toy," You grumble.  
"How long has it been anyway?" Trixie asks as she leans over to pull files out of the bin.  
"About a month, I guess," You sigh.  
"And he hasn't come crawling back?"  
"Trixie, _I'm_ the one who should be crawling," You reply.  
"Hey, trust works both ways, honey," Trixie speaks, thick hips wiggling. "He should have at least told you he was leaving. Who just takes off like that?"  
"He's been doing it for so long, it's probably just habit," You remark.   
"Well, forget him, gurl!" Trixie chirps. "If he hasn't called by now, then consider him gone! I hear Bronx has taken an interest," the cat purrs as she shimmies against you. "So....?"  
"I don't know," you shrug. "He's nice and everything, but...."

_He just isn't Sans...._

You sigh. "I still need some time, I think."  
Trixie puts her hands to her hips and tsk tsk tsk. "I'm telling ya, gurl, you should just go for it. He ain't gonna wait forever!"

A part of you is just fine with that.

You and the gray cat finish sorting files before heading to the front of the library.  
"Hey!" A sweet voice calls from the desk.  
"Hey, Luna," You wave at the bunny monster.   
"What's up, Lun-Lun!" Trixie waves, voice carrying through too much of the first floor.   
"Hey, Trixie," Luna gives a small smile. She starts packing up her purse--- chapstick, comb, a few pencils and a notepad. "Are you guys going out tonight?"  
"I don't think so," You answer.  
"Are you sure?" Trixie asks, tail bristling. "I think you could use a night out."  
"Oh?" Luna questions, walking around the desk.  
"She's thinking about her old boy toy again," Trixie points and gives a mischievous smirk.  
"He wasn't a boy toy," You retort. "We just had... a very physical relationship."  
"Sounds like a boy toy to me," Trixie snickers. "Hey, Lun-Lun, help me convince her to give Bronx a shot."  
"Oh, Trixie," Luna sighs, delicate hand coming to her face. "Don't push her like that. Bronx is nice, but JP and her ex only separated a month ago. Give her some time, will you?"  
"No way!" Trixie cries. "The best way to get over a break up is to hook up with a cuter guy!"  
Both you and Luna sigh.   
"I'm heading on home," You announce. "I'll see you guys tomorrow," You wave as you head to the door.  
"See you tomorrow, JP," Luna smiles.  
"See ya gurl!" Trixie waves. "And at least _think_ about giving Bronx a chance!"  
"Yeah, yeah," You wave her suggestion off as you exit into the busy sidewalk and flow into the crowd.

As always, the city is loud, lit like a Christmas tree and crowded, but you've come to welcome the change. There was so much to do in Sugar and Slice--- shows, parks, restaurants, cafes, movies, tours---- that your mind almost never wondered to him.

Your friends didn't know you had been dating Sans, just that you had screwed up a relationship, and, more or less, had broken things off with him by moving out. They did know you had worked at the mansion and were in awe. A big dream of a lot of career-minded monsters in S&S was to get hired to work at the mansion, believing that life there was cushy (and they weren't really wrong in that assumption). Wasn't working from home a dream for a lot of people? By the conversations you had had with a lot of monsters that populated the library, that dream was pretty common place and a lot of them seemed perplexed that you had decided to move out here from such an ideal job. At least they were understanding of your reason and a few even applauded you on your bravery and independence.

You weren't too sure about being independent and brave.

In truth, Qornea had pulled a lot of strings for you--- acting as a reference, looking for apartments and helping you job hunt, making phone calls, background checking different landlords and employers with her own network. If not for Qornea's level-headedness, you would have taken the first job and apartment offered to you.

You owed her a lot, but all she had told you was to be careful and call when you were ready.

A month had gone by and you hadn't call.

You were afraid Sans would pick up and you knew you weren't ready to talk to him yet.

The best you had done was write to Qornea, so at least she had your address in case something happened.

However, the idea of calling and Sans picking up still floated in the back of your mind.

 _"Oh, hello, it's me. Well, I'm sure you knew that. I'm just checking in."_  
 _"Oh I wasn't expecting you to pick up. I hope this isn't a bad time. I just wanted to let everyone know I'm going okay."_  
 _"Oh, sorry. I can call back later."_  
"---P!"  
 _"Don't hang up? What is it?"_  
"J---!"  
 _"...You miss me? I..."_  
"JP!"  
You jump when a paw rest on your shoulder. You whip around, eyes staring at snow white chest fur. You gaze shifts up to electric blue eyes. "Oh, Bronx."  
"Hey," the husky monster smiles. Unlike Victor, Bronx was built like a brick house, stood tall and had a voice like silk.   
In short, he was handsome monster nad you didn't quite understand why he had taken a liking to you.

Must be the novelty of you being human.

Well, he was a sweetheart at least, never pushed whenever you declined his invitations, always letting things cool off before asking again.

"What's up?" You ask.   
"Sorry. I do hope I didn't scare you," he smiles.  
"No, no. I was just day dreaming again. Did you want something?"  
"Well, I was wondering if you were busy later tonight. There's a new restaurant I thought we could go to together," he offers.  
"Oh, well...." For some reason, you wonder if Sans would ever ask you out to a restaurant--- low lights, soft music, him whispering to you---oh, please, that is so not Sans. He was too intense, passionate, forceful to just whisper to you from across a table.

Bronx, though....

Bronx was sweet, soft-spoken, easy-going.

Maybe... a change of pace would be good?

You nod. "I'd love to, Bronx. I'll head home and change. Is Five Before good for you?"  
Bronx's ears perk up. "Ye-yes, sure, that would be wonderful!"  
"Here." You reach into your bag for a piece of paper and pen and jot down your number and address. "See you in a few, okay?"  
Bronx took the paper, tail wagging. "Ye-Yes! I'll see you later, yes!" He gives you a big grin and turns to walk down the sidewalk.

...Was this the right thing to do? No, no regrets now. You had to face facts: You probably weren't going to call, partially out of fear, partially because you believed you couldn't fix what you had done. Sans hadn't called either--- and why should he after you destroyed his trust in you? Letting you go was probably the best thing for him. You hurt him when you were there--- _you_ hurt when you were there.

You had to move on if you ever wanted your Soul to heal.

So, you head home to get ready for your date, even though the thought of going out with Bronx was making your Soul run cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it appears JP thinks dating someone new will help her out. A shame her Soul doesn't seem to be in it. But surely, ignoring the desire of your inner most self can't have any negative consequences, right?


	39. Perfect?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A date with Bronx.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, JP. Why ya gotta be like dis Ya dumb butt

When Bronx arrives, he's wearing a very nice blue suit and has even brought a bouquet of pink flowers that look similar to roses.   
"Oh, wow, thank you," You smile, taking the flowers. You decide to lay them on the table.  
"Are you ready, my lady?" he offers an arm.  
"Sure," You say, tugging a bit on your black, form fitting dress. You take his arm and head to the ground floor. When you're outside and have walked for a bit, Bronx asks, "Have you walked this way before at night?"  
"No, not at all. Trixie, Luna and I usually head out right after work, so I'm usually back home before it's too late."  
"Ah, I see," Bronx notes. "Well, I'm happy to be here with you for the occasion."  
"What occasion?"  
Bronx smiles and leads you around a corner.   
"Wow...," You whisper.

Lights are everywhere--- reds, blue, greens, yellows--- on the buildings, the light poles, the signs--- including the huge one over the arcade.   
You had always seen the brightness from your top floor apartment, but being among the lights firsthand was almost dreamlike.

"Gorgeous, yes?" Bronx asks.  
"Very," You nod as Bronx leads you down the sidewalk.

You soon arrive at a restaurant with a cozy interior of low lights and the soft murmurs of other monsters. Bronx had made reservations earlier and had requested a booth with a window so you could look at the lights while you enjoyed your food.

After placing your orders, you and Bronx chat.

"I'm really happy that we're finally able to go out like this," Bronx starts. "I hope I wasn't pressing too hard in the past."  
"Oh, not at all," You reassure.  
"Well, I just heard from Trixie that you and your last boyfriend had a large falling out. I couldn't believe anyone would let you go so easily."  
"Oh, no. The whole thing was my fault and I'm the one who decided to move out for his sake," You explain.  
"Did he do anything for your sake, though?" Bronx asks.  
"Well...not... really?" You answer, looking away. "I mean, he hasn't tried to call, but I figured it was because we were pretty much done...."   
"So... he didn't even have the gall to let you know if he wanted to end things."  
"Well, I moved out pretty quickly, that might have been enough to make him think I was done."  
Bronx titles his head. "Are you not?"  
You blink. "Uh. Well...."  
"I only ask because you have agreed to spend the evening with me," Bronx explains. "So, I was under the impression that you were done with him."  
"I... I suppose I am," You admit, voice low.  
Bronx rest a paw on you hand. "Well, if you are unsure right now, I hope I can convince you otherwise," he smiles.  
You smile back just as your appetizers arrive. "So, hm, what sort of things do you like to do?" You ask after finishing a cheese stick.  
"I enjoy walking through the city at night," Bronx answers. "It's refreshing. I often spend my time reading. Oh, I volunteer at the youth center once a week."  
"Aww, that's so nice," You smile.  
"Well, I do what I can. May I ask about your hobbies?"  
"Oh, well, I've really gotten into movies lately," You begin. "There's always one playing at night on the T.V. I've watched so many, I've started to recognize different actors and directors."  
"Do you have any favorites?"  
"I really like Sherri Myx, the Tsundereplane. She makes a good "love to hate" character. Hm, Molly Luv, the Vulkin is good, too. I don't think she's a great director, though. i feel like all her moves are the same."  
"Ah, I see," Bronx nodes. "I am not much into movies, I admit, but I do find myself gravitating to the earlier works from say, five years ago, as opposed to within the last year. I feel as if they had more depth."  
"Yeah, I noticed that, too," You agree as your main dish arrives. You had ordered grilled Elder Moonbeam covered in mushrooms and garlic with a baked potato on the side. "Looks great. Oh, that reminds me...."  
"Of?"  
"Oh," You look up at Bronx. "I need, um, solid food, to keep my weight up. I put in orders at the Tree once a week and they send me stuff."  
"I see," Bronx nods as he eats his steak. "I wasn't aware we had "solid" food."  
"There's plenty in Midsummer," You explain. "My... uh...." You look down.  
"What's wrong?"  
You sigh. "It feels like all of my conversations keep wrapping back around to my ex...."  
"I hope I am not serving as any kind of reminder...."  
"No, not at all!" You cry. "You're nothing like him! He was kinda.. .vulgar, like, he had no filter. _But I kinda thought that was cool and even... honest._ And we never really went out. _But we kinda didn't have a lot of time._  And the relationship was more physical than anything. _And you loved it._  I mean, he was still sweet and considerate in his own way. _You'd probably be dead if Sans hadn't done all he did for you._  We just... " You look down. "I don't know...." _That's a lie._ You shake your head. "Like I said, I was in the wrong, so I did what I thought would help at the time."  
"I see," Bronx nodes. "Well, you don't seem to have any plans on reconnecting with him. Might I suggest another date with a fellow who appears to be his opposite."  
You look up at his shy smile.   
"If I am not being too forward, of course," he adds on.  
"Well... I am having a nice time," You admit. "And it is a nice change of pace. I think another date isn't out of the question."  
"Excellent," Bronx smiles. "I would love to take you down to the lake. It is also lit up at night and they have lovely cuisine and paddle boats."  
"Sounds like a plan," he smile.

After dessert, you two go to a play, a lovely monster version of Romeo and Juliet where no one dies. After the play, Bronx walks you home.

"I had a lovely time, Bronx," You smile.  
"As did I. Shall we dine again in another week or so? I would hate to make you feel as if I was rushing you."  
"Next week is fine," You nod.  
"Excellent. Until then, my lady," he kisses your hand, waves and walk down the balcony to the central elevator.

You close the door and sigh.

Well, that hadn't been so bad. Bronx was... considerate and soft-spoken, so kind and sweet.

You wonder how Sans would have acted on a similar date.

"Probably would have talked about fucking the whole time," You say to yourself.  _Not that that would have been terrible._

You pause at the thought, then sigh. You try not to berate yourself. You and Sans had had a... passionate relationship. Moving on wasn't going to be instant.

But watching moves to help you not think about him is, so you pile on the couch and click on the T.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something cool is happening tomorrow, so make sure to check in ;3


	40. Further Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just keep burying it (you sad butt)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! So, this chapter is actually two chapters stuck together because the first part was super shorter than I thought when I typed it up. I feel like it moves the plot along faster though. 
> 
> In case you missed it, the sequel to TMB started yesterday and I set up a [Tumblr](https://cathedralmidnight.tumblr.com) so feel free to stop by to chat or ask me to doodle some smut or fluff or fluffly smut, if that's a thing.

"Soooo," Trixie presses, claws making a soft tink sound against her glass.  
"What?" You ask.  
Trixie glances at Luna with wide eyes, then back at you. Luna, you, Luna, you, Luna. "Is she serious!?" she cries to the bunny girl.  
"All you said was 'so,' Trixie," Luna replies after taking a small bite of her sandwich. "That's not very informative."  
Trixie shakes her fists, eyes closed shut. "Your date with Bronx! How did it go!?"  
"Oh," You look at your drink. "He's... sweet. A gentlemonster, really. I had a nice time."  
"...But?" Luna presses.  
"But!?" Trixie jumps in her seat. "What 'but'? You had a good time, right!? There can't be a 'but'!"  
"I did have a good time! I just... I keep comparing him to my ex...."  
"Why!?" Trixie cries, catching the attention of other patrons of the cafe. "That guy hasn't called you since you came out here! It's been over a month, hasn't it? If he really wanted to see you, he would have called, right?"  
"Maybe...." You rest your head on an elbow-propped hand.   
"Hm...," Luna murmurs. "Do you still want to see him?"  
"I don't know, maybe," You answer. "I think I just hate the fact we just never talked about what happened. We screamed at each other.... He told me his darkest secret only because I showed up out of no where, accused him of cheating---"  
"But didn't he just take off out of the blue?" Trixie asks.  
"Yeah, but---"  
"No!" Trixie crosses her arms. "He did wrong first!"  
"But two wrongs don't make a right, Trixie," Luna chimed. "JP, if you're thinking so much about him, perhaps you two still need to talk. You should reach out to him. There's a chance he may want to talk, too."  
"And if he doesn't?"  
"Well, you tried," Luna shrugs. "I think first though, you should figure out exactly what you want: To cut him off completely, to be friends, or..."  
"...Or..." You press.  
"Get back together," Luna continue. "So, how about we weigh the pros and cons of each one? So, first, cutting him off completely."  
"You could stay with Bronx!" Trixie cheers.  
"Yes, but you might also have a nagging feeling pull at you," Luna counters. "That is, if you cut things off before talking it all out."  
You nod. "I already have a nagging feeling, so that's out."  
"Very well," Luna nods. "So, you could talk things out and be friends."  
"That might be a possibility," You offer. "I just wonder if...."  
"Your friendship might slip into something more?" Luna asks.

You can only look away.

Luna smiles, sighing. "You know, if that was your first thought, maybe you should just try to get back together with him. Your relationship with Bronx isn't much right now, so breaking it off now wouldn't be much of a problem."   
You sigh again. "I guess so. I just... I really should talk to him, huh?"  
"Exactly," Luna nods. "Or, at least, try to."  
Trixie sighs. "But you already like Bronx, don't you?"  
"I... I'm not sure. I think he's nice, but...." _Could I ever love Bronx the way I...._  
"If you're not sure, then you probably don't," Luna retorts, taking a sip of tea.

Maybe she was right. In truth, you don't feel the same spark you had with Sans when you're with Bronx. You didn't feel much of anything really....

Maybe you just needed more time?

You couldn't bring yourself to talk to Sans yet. Every time you thought about him, your stomach twisted in knots, your hands shook.

You just... needed more time.

~///~

"JP?"  
"Huh? Oh!" You snap back to reality. You're at the lake with Bronx, sitting on a bench overlooking the vivid scene: Glistening water surrounded by seaweed green brush and lawns.  
"You haven't had a bite of your ice cream yet," Bronx notes.  
"Huh, hm...." You take a lick. "Oh, it's really good." You smile. "Sorry about spacing out like that. Just had a lot on my mind."

All week you had been trying to figure out how to talk to Sans. At first, you thought trying to talk with him would be pointless--- what if he didn't want to talk at all, what if he had moved on?

Seeing as that was possibility, you had decided to give Bronx a chance since you did (sort of) like him. He was very sweet, a great conversationalist, a decent cook from the one time he had made a lunch for you. He wasn't a bad kisser either. You liked how he hugged you when work was over, too.

He was just... a sweet guy.

Maybe... things would be okay like this.

After all, Sans hadn't reached out for you either, so there was a chance he had let you go.

Could you blame him? You had accused him of cheating on you based on rumors from a girl who hated you. He'd be stupid to take you back.

Right. Maybe this was for the best. Maybe... maybe this could work....

You push down the nagging feeling in your gut, in your Soul.

"JP? Are you sure you're okay?" Bronx asks.   
"I'm fine," You smile again. "Let's finish our ice cream and rent a boat!" You suggest.  
"Huh, sure," Bronx agrees. "Do you want to walk around a bit, too? I've studied up on the flowers around here. I could tell you about them."  
"That would be nice," You smile.

You two get up and begin to stroll around the pathway. Bronx starts talking, but your mind is drifting again.

 _What are we doing?_ Your Soul ask. _This isn't what we want at all. So why are we...?_

You push the nagging down and force yourself to listen.

"---Bell Flowers. Obviously, they get their name from the bell shape. They come in all different colors."  
"I see. Oh, what kind of flowers were the ones you gave me on our first date?" You ask.  
"Oh, those were Chime Flowers," Bronx explains. "While on the bush, they let out chimes, like tiny bells, if you touch them. Unfortunately, they lose that ability when removed from their bush." Bronx gives a nervous smile. "However, they have an enduring message that I thought would be perfect for us."  
"Oh, yeah," You take a lick of your ice cream. "What do they mean?"  
"Budding love."

You trip a bit and... You Soul sort of... goes cold for a moment.

"JP!" Bronx cries, catching you. "Are you all right!?"  
"I, uh...." You close your eyes, try to focus.   
Your Soul whispers,  _...We shouldn't do this...._  
You shake your head, push that feeling down. Your Soul warms up, but only a little.   
"JP?"  
"S-sorry, I just tripped," You reassure him. "Um, so... budding love, huh? That's... that's really... really sweet."

The words are forced.

"I'm glad you think so," Bronx smiles. "Shall we go ride a paddle boat?"  
"Sure."

A small stroll later and you two are on the lake. The lights from the shore are casting twinkling stars on the water's surface, a night sky dancing on the waves.

Your thoughts drift once again. You wonder if you're making the right decision--- _Shouldn't you at least talk to Sans' first? At least to see where you stand?_ Your Soul whispers. _...Are you... Are we going to be happy like this?_  
You don't answer, just push the doubt further down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter, we get to finally see what Sans has been up to! Yah! (It's actually kinda sad though, we shouldn't be cheering....)


	41. The Motions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Then I'll give you what you want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week we get to see how Sansy is doing! Originally he was going to have two chapters, but with so many people asking for him, I figured I'd write a third one just so we could get a more in depth look at things. It also evens out with JP's feely chapters. 
> 
> Sorry this chapter is so short. I probably should have tacked it on to another chapter, but I think it makes a nice intro of sorts.

Wake up.

Regret.

Try to forget.

Shower.  
Get dressed.

Breakfast.

Realize he still hates you.  
Convince yourself he'll get over all this.

Feed Radiance.  
Hold him for the warmth.

Phone calls. Bland, boring.  
Paperwork. Signature. Initial.

Lunch.

He hates you.  
He'll get over this.

Try to paint.

Can't mix colors.  
Rearrange the still life. Weak composition.   
Forget the whole idea.

Snack. Apples. Too many apples.

Vomit them up.

Whatever.

Read.

Read what?  
Don't read.

Lie down. Try to nap.

Fail.

Walk outside in the rain.   
Feel only the ghost of something.

Go inside. Clean up.

Dinner.

He doesn't even come down to eat.  
He'll get over this.

Dessert.

Doesn't taste like anything.

Head upstairs to check on him.  
Someone else is reading him a bed time story.  
Good.

Soak in the tub.  
Don't think, just soak.

Doesn't help.

Pop some sleeping pills.

Sleep.

Don't dream.  
Just sleep.  
Wake up.

Repeat

Repeat

Repeat

Repeat  
Repeat

Repeat  
Repeat   
Repeat  
Repeat

"Please, wait."  
Sans turned from his door. "Aria?"  
She stood at the end of the hall, fingers fidgeting. "Um..."  
Sans' sockets lidded. "What."  
"I... I hate seeing you like this."  
Sans blinked, then gave a curt laugh. "Well, what do you think was going to happen?"  
Aria gulped. "I don't... I don't know what you mean...."  
Sans sockets lidded again, fangs grinding. "You don't know what I mean." He took a sharp breath. "You told her that I might be cheating, didn't you?"  
Aria froze, her Soul running cold. She couldn't answer.  
"Well," Sans continued. "You got what you wanted." He gave a twisted grin, tired sockets lidding. "She's gone now. You won," he spat.  
"Sans...." Aria sniffed.  
"Aw, what's wrong?" Sans snarled. "Oh, I guess you thought I was going to magically come to my senses and run to you and tell you how I was wrong and you were right and that I love you. Is that what you wanted? Well, dear, we ain't in a fairytale." He glared. "Trust me, I fucking know firsthand."   
"I, I... I never trusted her, you know!"  
"Oh, really? No fucking shit? I had no fucking idea!" Sans rolled the X's in sockets.   
"No, I..." Aria's hands shook as she gathered her words. "I... I knew she couldn't love you!" She cried. "Look at what she did to you!"  
"Look at what you _talked her into doing!"_ Sans shot back.   
"But if she loved you she never would have believed me!"   
_That's not true,_ his Soul whispered. _That's not true and you know it. If you had just.... just told her...._  
Sans glared, hands fisting.   
"Sans.... I... I really do... care a lot for you."  
"Really?" he spat. "You got a fucking odd way of showing it."  
"No, no!" Aria held up her hands. "I... I'm sorry! I didn't think this would hurt you like this, I really didn't! But I really do love you! I can prove it!"  
Sans looked back at his door. "Aria, what you want me to give you and what I would actually give you are two different things."  
"I-it's okay!" Aria smiled trying to fight back tears. "Just let me prove it! I can really prove it!"  
Sans' X's slid to gaze at her. "You think so, huh?" he sighed. "You know what? Okay." He glared back at her. "Because you worked so fucking hard for this, let's just get it over and fucking done with it."

He should have been more furious, ripped into her more, told her just to fuck off because they both knew, they both knew Aria's jealousy had played a major role in all this, in destroying the greatest thing to happen to him in the longest time, he should being doing anything but this... but he just so damn tired. Every day had become just a list of things to do and trying not to regret, just forget.

Do anything to forget, or at least go more numb than he already felt.

Either was fine at this point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, even though these two want to forget about it each other and they do it by dating someone else, it kinda feels like the approach is different. Bronx is nice, so JP gives him a shot because settling is fine. Sans is pretty much just using Aria when you get right down to it, but she's so much in "love" that she can't tell either way. Both of them are sort of using other people to cope.
> 
> I'm sure that won't turn out terrible or anything. :3


	42. Just Be Quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even more sad time with our Skeleton man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You wanted to know what Sansy's been up to. It's this. it's this like, everyday.

"Sansy! Sansy! Wake up!"

Sans rolled over, cracked open a socket. A smiling flame girl greeted him.

....

Oh.

Right.

 _Yeah, you're still doing this,_ his Soul berated him.  
"Shut up," Sans growled low and sat up.  
 _Fuck you._

"Come on, silly, it's time for breakfast," Aria smiled, reaching for his arms bones.  
"I gotta get cleaned and dressed, go downstairs," Sans waved her off.  
Aria smiled and skipped out the door.  
 _You-_  
"Not now," Sans growled again at his Soul. "I know. I fucking know."  
His Soul ran cold, had been cold since he agreed to date Aria.

No, his Soul had been running cold for much longer than that.

Sans got cleaned and dressed, then headed downstairs for breakfast. He found Aria sitting right next to his seat at the head of the table. He also saw Papyrus struggling into his chair.  
Sans walked over. "Do you want any help?"  
"Not from you," Papyrus grumbled.  
"Here, dear," Qornea offered as she walked over to pull him into his seat.   
Sans gave a low sigh and shuffled to his seat. Once he was seated, breakfast was rolled out in the same awkward silence that had plagued the mansion since she had left, along with the same invisible question no one dared to ask out loud.

When are you going to go get her?

Sans shivered when he felt Aria nuzzled against his arm.  
"Can I feed you today?" she asked.  
Sans grimaced while Papyrus gagged.  
The tiny skeleton slid from his seat.  
"Papy, where are you going?" Sans asked.  
"I lost my appetite," Papyrus mumbled, clenching his teddy bear.  
Sans gave a curious glance. "Where'd you pick up the word appetite?"  
"Listening to people. Unlike you," Papyrus glared.  
Sans' socket twitched. "I don't know where you got that mouth, but you better take it back and leave it there."  
"Should I put it on a carriage and let it ride away?" Papyrus growled.  
Sans shot to his feet. "Papyrus! Go to---"  
"Go to my room, blah blah blah," Papyrus mocked. "Whatever." He stomped off towards the stairs.  
Sans sighed. "Qornea, could you take his breakfast to him?"  
"Yes, sir," Qornea mumbled, getting up.

Sans began for his office.  
"Sans----"  
"Not now, Aria," he cut off, walking into the small room next to the library and slamming the door. "Radiance, come here, sweety."  
The Ghostdelier, looking more like a small chandelier now, floated over to Sans from its perch on the desk. The tiny animal jingled in Sans' arms, flooded his cold bones with warmth.  
"Thanks," Sans murmured as he walked over to his cluttered desk. He'd spend the rest of the day here if he could, signing papers and taking calls, only breaking when Qornea gave him lunch (because he couldn't get any work done when Aria offered him lunch while blabbering about her friends in S&S).

Qornea let him know when dinner rolled around, too, and, again, a heavy air hung over the table as everyone ate in tense silence.

Well, except Aria, who delighted in telling Sans all about the shenanigans of her city friends.   
"And then, Raychel told Emili about Luci talking to Tax about the club they went to and Mirand heard about that and got soooo upset!"  
"Hm," Sans nodded. _Why is it that every time she tells me about these monsters, it seems like two or three new ones show up? How does she know all of these monsters anyway? And why are they always pissed at each other?_  
 _...Do you think she's okay out there?_ his Soul whispered.  
Sans looked at his half empty plate. _Qornea's been getting letters, so I guess so... She's probably made new friends and...._  
 _...Do you think she...?_

Sans felt his Soul run even colder. He stood up from the table.  
Aria blinked. "Sansy?"  
"I'm heading to bed," he told her and began for this stairs.  
"Oh. But---"  
"Aria please, I... I don't feel too well, okay?"  
Aria glanced down. "All... all right. Sorry." _He's still thinking about her, isn't he? I need to do something to make him forget about her completely...._ The Flame Elemental was pulled from her thoughts when Sans started talking again.  
"Qornea, could you make sure Papy eats?"  
"Of course," she nodded with a small smile.  
Sans nodded back and headed to his room.

Before going to bed, he got a few late phone calls---not too unusual for this late in the month, when stores wanted to double check the list of standards for any changes. He spent about an hour sorting all of that out before taking his sleeping pills and falling back onto the bed.

 _"Still smells like her," he mumbled. "I must have washed these sheets twenty times and they...."_  
 _It's not the sheets,_ his Soul whispered. _It's the room, it's the air, it's us. We smell like her._  
"Fuck," Sans whispered before a knock graced his door. "What?" he called.  
"It's me!" Aria replied.  
"Fuuuuuuck," Sans whispered again as the door cracked open.  
Aria tiptoed in---why, Sans had no fucking idea--- but she tiptoed in, stopping at the bed.  
Sans sat up. "What can I do for you?"  
Aria blushed. "I want to do something nice for you, but I need a little time, okay?"  
Sans blinked. "Something like what?"  
"That's a secret!" Aria smiled. "Just give me a little time. Please?"  
Sans shrugged. "Fine."  
Aria blushed again, her flame turning pink before she leaned over and kissed Sans on the cheekbone. She giggled and dashed out of the room, leaving behind a staring, irritated Sans behind.  
 _Are you really just going to put up with is?_ his Soul asked.  
Sans sighed, flopped back down onto the bed, arms wide. He stared up at the ceiling, knowing his Soul was right, but what the fuck was he supposed to do?

_Call her, you fucking idiot!_

He grimaced at his Soul's outburst, rolled over, buried his feelings.

 _Fine,_ his Soul spat, trembling. _Maybe she's better off without us... We're so fucking broken, maybe we're just better off alone...._

Sans shut his sockets, curled up into a ball. He didn't know how much longer he could do this, just bury everything--- his frustrations, his pain, his... his....

He blinked.

His what...?

 _You know what,_ his Soul whispered. _That's why this still hurts, because you...._  
"...Please just shut up..." he whispered.  
His Soul ran cold, going quiet.

The sleeping pills finally kicked in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aria has plans...
> 
> We are almost out of Angst Lake. Just a little longer....


	43. Stop and Think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You realize it now, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've given it some thought and I think I'm going to start updating Underneath on Fridays now, too. It shouldn't be too much hassle since I started taking time out to type these chapters up over the weekend and editing them then. Plus this story is pretty long, around 60 something chapters, so this will help with getting through it a little faster.

"Sans?"  
The skeleton turned from the window.  
Aria stood dressed in a lacy black and white bra and panty combination. "Is this okay?"  
Sans titled his skull, sockets lidding. "You look... cute."  
Her flame flickered.  
Sans walked over to her bed and sat down. _Well, I guess I'm going through with this._ He was surprised his Soul hadn't said anything. _I guess you've already given up, huh? Yeah, join the club._ He sighed. "Come here."  
Aria's flame flushed pink as she walked over. Sans pulled her into his lap. He winced when her flame warmed up. "Shhh, it's okay," he whispered, running his hands up her sides.  
She shivered, arms pressed to her breasts.   
"Do you want me to stop?"  
"N-no."  
"...All right." Sans leaned up and kissed her bare chest, just above her bra. "You're stiff. Relax, okay?"  
She nodded again.   
Sans pulled away. "Are you sure you're ready for this? I mean, it took you nearly a week to set this up. We can just keep---"  
"I'm fine!" Aria interrupted. She clenched her hands. "I can do this! I want to! If it... If it proves how much I love you, I'll do it!"  
Sans looked away, felt his Soul burn.

He ignored the pain.

"Okay," he started. "How about you just lie down? Maybe that'll help you relax."  
Aria nodded and crawled off Sans. She lied down on her back atop the sheets that weren't pulled back.   
Sans slid off his shirt, revealing glossy bones. He crawled after Aria, positioned himself on top of her.   
She lied there with her arms across her chest, gave averted.  
"Hey, relax, okay?" Sans whispered. "Here, put your arms around my neck."  
"Like this?"  
"Yeah. Uh, you're kinda warm, though. Can you...?"  
"So-sorry."  
"Okay. I'm gonna just... try to make you more comfortable, okay?"  
She nodded.  
Sans leaned down, ran his fangs over her neck.  
She shivered.

Okay, not a bad start. He rested a hand over a cup of her bra and squeezed. She murmured a bit. He kissed her neck. She squirmed under him, breath hitched. He grinded up against her. She moaned, arched into his touch. He kissed her neck harder, held her closer with one arm, slipped a hand under the cup and squeezed. She let out a louder moan.

Sans found himself getting more excited--- at least physically. His Soul had gone quiet, dim, cold.

That was fine. He didn't need his Soul just to fuck.

His hand slid down her stomach, distal tips edging at her panties.

He felt her Soul quiver--- **hard.**

With what? Anticipation? Excitement?

...Fear?

Sans sat up and looked down at the young monster.

Her flame was a bright lemon yellow and her arms had come back down to her chest, shaking.

Sans closed his sockets tight. _The fuck am I doing?_

He never should have agreed to any of this, but a part of him was just so desperate to forget, to go numb, so he had continued "dating" Aria because the whole thing kept his mind occupied.

They now had all their meals together and dinner and dessert alone in Sans' bedroom. She talked to him about everything---  "everything" still being what her friends were up to in Sugar and Slice. He interjected from time to time, but really all he had done was listen. They had kissed a few more times, all chaste pecks on the cheeks, like the first time.

In truth, the whole thing felt really juvenile to Sans. This wasn't the type of relationship he wanted.

He wanted intense, wet, dirty, filthy, something boiling hot and steaming, almost crazy and insane--- not some flaccid high school drama.

Aria must have picked up on Sans' displeasure because one morning she said she had a surprise and to meet her in her room that night.

And here he was, on top of a girl who was in over her flaming head.

"I can't do this, Aria."

"What? Wait, Sans---"  
"Your Soul is shaking," Sans pressed. "It's not out of excitement or nerves. You're afraid."  
He rest his hand on her chest and for a few seconds they felt her Soul trembling, not from being nervous about how she'd be during her first time or excited because she was finally going all the way with the monster she loved.

No, this was straight fear.

She knew what Sans liked, had seen his desires first hand. In a way, she knew the real him.

And that... terrified her.

Sans was not a charming prince or a knight in shining armor.

He was a filthy pervert who had no qualms about taking a girl from behind and calling her a cum slut.

And Aria... didn't want that at all. Her Soul shaking was all Sans needed to feel.

"Good night, Aria," he kissed her cheek, then slid off the bed, speaking as he walked toward the door. "It'd be best if we... just went back to the way things were, okay? So, I'm just gonna... pull the plug on this. I'm sorry."   
"Wait, Sans!" Aria called. "We don't have to go back to--- I can do this! Really!"  
Sans turned back from the door. "Don't force yourself like that, okay?"

And he was gone.

He appeared back on this bed with a soft _poof_. He sighed, tossing an arm over his sockets.

Well, that had been an experience.

But, he learned a bit (or, moreso, solidified what he already knew) about himself: He was filthy pervert that needed someone that was fine with him being a filthy pervert.

So, of course his thoughts drifted back to her.

"Fuck," he grumbled as his hand drifted south. He thought about her--- how smooth her skin was against his bones, how she tasted to his tongue and gods, her pussy, so tight and wet and hot around his cock. "Fuuuuck," he groaned as his hand pumped away. He remembered her moans, the way her body arched against him when she came and, gods below, the way she cried out when she exploded with juices all over him. He could almost hear her. "Fuck, fuck...shit, baby, I'm almost... fuuuuuu..... yesssss." He growled as his cock exploded with seed. "Fuck, yeah...," he whispered, panting.

Shit, had he really done that?

Judging by the mess, yeah.

He rolled off the bed to head for the sink, mind drifting between all the different images he had of her--- including the terrible ones.

Looking back at his actions, Sans understood that just up and disappearing did look suspicious--- but he had blamed himself for Em-Kay's death for so long, he thought he should endure all the agony alone. On top of that, how do you tell the girl you care about that you had killed a child?

 _But, she was your inti-mate, she would have understood,_ his Soul whispered.  
"Of course she would have," Sans whispered back. "She always just... clicked with me... I should have told her what was wrong."

But at the same time, she should of trusted him! After everything he had done for her, how could he think he would fool around with anyone else? There must have been a reason--- more than just rumors. Did she really not think she was good enough for him?

 _I'm not really a prize, either, though,_ he admitted, washing his hands.   
But, if she was worried about him going to someone else... that must mean something, right? That... she... cared about him? That she didn't want to lose him? That she thought the relationship was more than sex?

His sockets widen. _Does she... did she...?_ Was "love" the right word for this? In all of his wanting to forget and go numb, he hadn't thought about why she had acted the way she had in the first place. She obviously saw him more than just a fuck buddy and he knew when things had come to a head that the reason he was so hurt was because he actually... Gods, was what he had towards her really love, too? He had told her as much, but now that he really thought about how he felt, he could really come to terms with his feelings.

Somewhere along the line, he started seeing her as more than someone he could just sleep with. He couldn't pinpoint exactly when or how he had missed doing so, but he had grown to care so much for her.

And there was a chance that she... cared a lot about him. Why else would she try to find him? If all she wanted was sex, she would have just waited for him to come back, she wouldn't have cared if he was fucking anyone else one way or the other, right?

Fuck, why hadn't he just told her everything up front!?

 _Because you thought she couldn't handle just how broken you are,_ his Soul answered _Hell, you can barely handle how broken you are._

Sans sighed. Okay, so he could admit he had fucked up just as much as she had. So... what was he going to do about this mess now?

He wanted to talk to her, tell her that he understood where she was coming from, that he wanted to try again.

That he... loved her?

Gods Below, he loved her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I wanted Sans to go through this sort of process where he's like, yeah, we were kinda fuck buddies, but I kinda like her a lot more than that, like, she's the only one I want to fool around with and we've been through so much stuff and man, that hurt a lot because, oh man, I fucking love her, right? I don't know when it happened, but I think I love her a lot. 
> 
> I like to think he started getting more into her around the time he healed her Soul because it was something that didn't need to be intimate, they could have easily sat up at a table and done it. But he wanted to reassure her that everything was okay, that he didn't hate her for what happened, so he opted for it to be a very personal thing between them. He thinks about it a little more when he wonders if he can be in love without knowing it. He doesn't stop him from still fooling around with JP, but it is something he thinks about. 
> 
> But yeah, looks like he's finally getting ready to take some action here! The angst times are almost over!


	44. This is the Wrong Number Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, you forgot about that guy quick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, what's that? Realization!

This is... nice.  
Your dates with Bronx have been... pleasant. He is always sweet, courteous, kind, a real gentlemonster.

Overall... the exact opposite of Sans.

Getting used to Bronx's gentle caresses on your face, the soft touch of his paw in your hand, his sweet compliments, his proper manner of speech, is taking a bit of time. Maybe because a part of you feels almost... resistant.

Sometimes, you find yourself daydreaming about what Sans would do to you in Bronx's place.

He'd probably take you to a restaurant or cafe, sure, but he'd probably find a way to fuck you in the bathroom. He'd tell you how hot you were, how much your outfit made him want to jump you, sink his cock deep in your pussy and---

"JP?"  
"Huh?" You jump.  
"Are you okay?" Bronx asked, giving a small smile.  
"Oh, yeah, sorry! Sorry," You laugh off your daydreaming, focusing on the beautiful display of lights along the pavement.   
"You do that a lot, daydream," Bronx notes.   
"Oh. Sorry. I don't know why," You lie.  
"Hm..." Bronx murmurs as you two reach the high-rise apartments. "... Can I come up tonight?" he asks.

Your eyes widen. Your Soul runs cold.

You ignore the feeling, push all that down.

In truth, you had had a pleasant few weeks with Bronx, so, you suppose....

"All right," You nod.  
You two head for the outdoor elevator and head to the top floor.

You walk into your modern apartment, silver and white kitchen to your right, black and white sunken living room to your left. Back behind the couch to the left of the apartment is a wall of windows revealing a gorgeous view of the skyline.

"I still cannot get over this view," Bronx whispers.  
"Yeah, it's pretty great," You agree. "I really owe my old co-worker for helping me find this place. Hey, do you want a drink? A snack?"  
"Sure," he nods.  
For an hour, you two watch TV, snack on junk food and soda.

When Bronx rests a paw on your thigh, you know what's his asking for.

You take his paw and lead him to your bedroom in the back.

Your room is a bit on the small side with the black bed next to the door and housed by two small tables. A brown dresser sets across from the door and near the corner, next to the bathroom. Your small closet in the back left corner.

You and Bronx sit on the bed, give each other nervous smiles before Bronx leans over and kisses your cheek. He trails the kiss down your neck and you shiver, then clench up a little.

"Are you all right?" he asks.  
You nod. "I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong."  
 _Yes, you do,_ Your Soul whispers. _This doesn't feel right at all. Not just emotionally, but physically. It feels wrong._   
"Should we try something else?" Bronx asks.  
"Maybe I can...," You look away. "I can get, um, ready for you? Just let me take care of a few things, okay?"  
Bronx nods and gets up. "I'll be right outside then," he motions to the door and walks out.

After the door closes, you sigh, trying to figure out how to approach this. Getting into the mood had never been a problem, but now that you're about to go all the way with Bronx, your whole body pricks with goosebumps and your Soul is running colder than normal. You had no idea your body would react with such intensity.

Maybe if you just went a round by yourself, you could ease into the act?

You lean over to your bedside table and pull out a little bullet vibrator. Trixie had gotten this for you as a joke, but you had to admit, the little toy had come in handy from time to time. You slip out of your jeans and panties, spread your legs and turn on the toy.

***

You murmur, smile curling on your face, as the soft vibrations course over your sex.

Usually, you try not to think about Sans when you're playing--- you thought doing so would make moving on harder, but you do want to get in the mood, so you just let your mind wonder a little bit....

You think about Sans, imagine him leaning back and stroking himself with a smirk on his face because he's watching you masturbate and that really gets him off. He can't help himself though and soon he's touching you all over in so many places and his fangs are gracing over your skin. He's whispering about how much you're turning him on right now, that he's dripping for you, that he needs you so much right now. You fall back on the bed, imagine him slipping inside of you.

You remember how he feels inside--- thick, hot, piercing, pounding. You remember his dirtiest insults, his sweetest whispers ("you little slut, you're so fucking beautiful") the way he squeezed your sides, tasted your breasts with that amazing tongue, nibbled at your neck with his fangs.

You remember everything he's done to you with such rich detail....

***

You cry out Sans' name when you come. **Loud.**

You slap your hand over your mouth. Oh Gods, had Bronx heard you!?

You scramble into the bathroom to clean up, toss the bullet in the sink to clean later and head to the door. When you open the door, Bronx is standing there, face flushed, eyes staring down at you.

Fuck, he heard you. Of course he heard you, he's standing right on the other side of the door, practically feet away from the bed--- of course he heard you!

"Br-Bronx, I, uh.... I'm really sorry... I...."  
"It... hm... It's okay...." He looks down to the floor. "Uh... so... _he's_ the one you're always daydreaming about...?"  
"Ye... yeah...."  
"I see...."  
"Bronx, I..." You rub your head, trying to collect your thoughts. "I don't know what happened! It just...."

Gods, this was awful! How could you forget Bronx was right outside the door and just cry out Sans' name like that!?

"I'll, um, let myself out," he starts for the door.  
"Bronx, I really am sorry."  
"Me, too," Bronx murmurs and walks out the door. There's a soft click and you're alone.

You groan, frustrated. You still can't believe what you've done. Bronx's presence had just been completely erased from your mind the moment you had started thinking of Sans.  
Gods, you hadn't even _tried_ to think of Bronx first, you had immediately gone to Sans without a second thought.

So, then... you still want him?

You sigh, walk over to the front door to lock up, then head back to bed, flapping down into the sheets.

Who the hell are you kidding!? Of course you still want Sans! You've been comparing Bronx to him since you met the husky. Your thoughts always drifted to Sans, your Soul still ached for the skeleton. Hell, you had to think about him just get in the mood!

You never should have left, there was still so much left unsaid, undone.

Soon.

You would call home soon. You had to call.

Even if that means Sans telling you he never wanted to see you again. At least that would be some kind of closure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, originally you and Bronx were going to start having sex, but your mind starts to wonder because he's so different from Sans and you just think about Sans and come and cry his name out loud. I didn't really like this after how Sans avoided having sex with Aria, like the dynamic sort of shifted originally and I really didn't like it. It just felt like having sex was a point neither of you needed to reach with someone else before realizing you needed to pick up a phone. I like this a lot better, though it took a bit of brainstorming to make you two come to the same conclusion through two (slightly) different situations. 
> 
> Also: WE ARE ON THE SHORE OF FLUFF AND OUT OF ANGST LAKE


	45. Call Me Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So exciting it's panic-inducing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's happening!
> 
> Also, THANK YOU FOR OVER 9000 HITS! =D
> 
> This chapter was just like, yeah, another chapter, but then I added in the Sans part and now it's probably one of my favorites :D

The phone rang, shaking Sans from his stupor. Since he had ended things with Aria a few days ago, he wasn't getting up as early to deal with her, sleeping in a bit later, which was actually quite comfortable.  
"Fuck, somebody better be dead or on fire," he grumbled as he rolled over to reach for the phone. "Hello?"  
"Um... hello?"  
His sockets widen. "... JP?"

///

After twenty-five minutes of staring at the phone, you realized you were going to have to pick up the receiver and dial the numbers. You told yourself that the worst that could happen would be that Sans hung up on you at the sound of your voice. A part of you sort of hoped that happened because the idea of talking to him was making your stomach twist into a thousand knots. But you had to call.

"Hello?"

"Um... hello?

"...JP?" 

You breath hitches a bit. You hadn't heard his voice is long. "H-hey. I hope this isn't too early."  
"No, no! I ... I should have been up, like, two hours ago. Hm, what's up? Are... are you doing okay?"  
"I'm fine. Job's going well. Making friends."  
"Good, good."  
You take a deep breath. "I was... wondering if you... and the others would like to come visit--- um, like Qornea and Papyrus."  
"Oh! Uh, yeah, sure!."  
"Really?" You feel a smile slide across you face.  
"Uh, I'd... I mean," Sans pauses a moment. "I'd... love... to come see you," he says.

Your Soul flutters.

"And I'm sure Papyrus and Qornea would love to see you, too. Hm... It's a bit sudden. Is tomorrow okay?"  
"Yeah, sure," You answer. "I, uh, actually called in at work for the next few days, so there's no rush."  
"Oh. Are you okay?"

After your mishap with Bronx, work was pretty unappealing right now. You know at some point you were going to have to do a clean cut with him, but right now, you thought some time apart would do you both good. You had built up about two weeks of vacation days to spend at this point, so a few days weren't a big loss.

"I, uh... I sort of had a problem with a guy."  
"A guy?" Sans questions. "Did he hurt you!? Are---"  
"No, no!" You cut off. "I'm fine. it was just a... disagreement isn't the best word, but we'll just go with that.."  
"... Well, as long as you're okay... I'll, uh, see you tomorrow then. Uh, is Four After okay?"  
"Yeah, sure."  
"All right. See ya tomorrow."  
"See you."  
You hang up.

...You were going to see Sans tomorrow.

You were going to see Sans tomorrow! Of course, you would have preferred to talk to him alone, but, if you were being honest, you didn't feel quite ready for that and since you weren't sure how Sans was doing, you didn't want him to feel pressured into seeing you alone. You thought things would be less awkward with others around and you did miss Papy and Qornea. Either way, though, he wanted to come see you! Tomorrow! 

Oh, whoa, _tomorrow._

You have to tidy up! Get more snacks and--- should you make dinner reservations for them? Wait, what were you going to do all day? You couldn't just stay at your apartment. You leap out of bed, a million ideas and questions in your head: You needed snacks, food to cook, places to go--- child-friendly places if Papyrus was going to have a good time. Nothing too taxing for Qornea, either. You have a coupon book around here, don't you? Maybe there were some ideas in there.

No, slow down. Shower, eat breakfast, clean up the apartment and go from there.

You had all day after all.

///

Sans placed the phone back on the cradle and just... sat there for a moment, letting the conversation sink in.

 **"...... HOLY FUCKING SHIT!"** He scrambled out of bed, got caught in the sheets and slammed onto the tiled floor before scurring to his feet and tripping his way to his closet. He threw open the door. "Fuck, I don't have anything to fucking wear!" he panicked. "Like, what am I supposed to wear!? Do I dress up for this, go casual? Fuck! Qornea!" Sans yanked on some shorts and stormed out of his room to the door across the hall. "QORNEA, I HAVE AN EMERGENCY!!!"  
"SIR!?" a voice trembled from the other side of the door, which was yanked open, revealing a wide-eyed Monster. "Sir, what's---"

"JPINVITEDUSOVERTOMORROWANDIDONTHAVEANYTHINGTOWEARWHATDOIWEAR!?"

Qornea blinked. "Could you repeat that, dear? Deep breathes now."  
Sans sucked in a breath. "JP invitied us over tomorrow. I don't know what to wear! Wha-what do you wear when you're going to see the girl you... oh, shit... OH, SHIT!" Sans whipped around, breath short and loud. He began to pace up and down the hall. "OH SHIT, OH SHIT, OH SHIT!"  
"Dear, please, calm down," Qornea took his hand. "If you wake up Lemon Pine and he sees you panicking, he'll panic and I'll have to deal with two panicking children. Calm down."  
"Okay, okay, okay," Sans heaved. "I'm fine, I'm cool. I'm good. Oh my god, what is wrong with me!? This is bigger than what I should be wearing! What if I tell her I realized I love her and she hates me---"  
"Dear, she invited you to see her. I don't think that's the action someone who hates you would take."  
Sans blinked. "Oh. Right. ...Right...."  
"Now, you said she invited "us"?"  
"Me, you and Papy. Oh... I still have to tell Papy," Sans' shoulders fell. "He's not going to open his door for me."  
"I'll tell him, dear," Qornea nodded. "And if it's you plus little one and I, she probably intends on this being a casual get together. A t-shirt and jeans with walking shoes will suffice, I'm sure."  
Sans nodded. "All right," he breathed. "Okay. Oh geez... maybe we should have went today. I'm going to be a mess all day."  
"Take the day off, dear," Qornea suggested. "If this is making you this anxious, then take the day to prepare. No work, just spend time easing your mind and Soul."  
Sans nodded again and headed back to his room. "Okay, something casual." He walked back over to his closet again, filed through his dress shirts and found a few t-shirts. He knew he had some shorts in his dresser.

As for shoes....

"Oh, wait, I still should have...." He looked down at the bottom of his closet, piled with shoes. "Ah, fuck.... She still has my sneakers."

///

You're in the kitchen, finishing up pancakes for breakfast when there's a knock on the door. "Who is it?" You call.  
"It's me, JP!" Papyrus voice is loud even with the door closed.  
"It's open! Come in!"  
The door creaks open. "JP?" Papyrus calls.  
"In the kitchen," You say, turning around to head into the living room.  
"JP!"  
You smile when you feel tiny arms wrap around your legs. "Hey, Papy," You smile and rub his cranium. "I'm almost done with breakfast. How 'bout you head back into the living room? You can turn on the TV."  
"I wanna help you cook!" Papyrus cries, big smile on his skull.  
You look down at his bright face. "You do?"  
"He's become quite the chef," Qornea calls as she strolls into the kitchen.  
You shuffle over, lean over and give her a hug.  
"He's needed something to do since you left," she whispers. "He and Sans haven't been talking much."  
You blink. That's right, they two had fought when you left.... They hadn't made up this whole time?

Wait, where was the other skeleton?

You straighten up and lean out to look into the living room as a familiar skull peers into the room from the door.

Sockets lock onto your eyes.

"... Uh.... Hey," he gives a shy wave.  
"Hey," You smile. "You can come in."  
His fangs shift a bit as he edges in and closes the door. He glances around. "Huh... this is really nice." He glances to his left and whistles. "Wow, that is a view," he notes, walking over to the window. "Wow, you can see everything from here...."  
You walk over to stand beside him. "It is really nice, right?"

And you two just stand there, enjoying the view with each other.

You had thought you'd be even more of a nervous wreck when Sans arrived, but you were... calm, relaxed... complete even, like everything in the universe had lined up in their proper order. You think Sans might feel the same way if his Soul pulsing with a gentle purr is anything to go by.

You glance over at him.

He looks nice, like he's caught up on his sleep. He's wearing a t-shirt that says Will Pun for Ketchup, gym shorts and... pink slippers?

You like the casual look.

A few moments of bliss pass before Sans sniffs.

"Pancakes are burning."  
"What?" You question. "....Oh crap!" You whip around and race back into the kitchen.

You hear Sans bite back a chuckle and your Soul flutters a bit.

You feel like you're home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You fucking cute ass nerds.


	46. Piece Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're working on it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluffy stuff. After all that angst, we need more fluff.

"Hey."  
"Hey."  
Sans sits down at the table which is covered in a plastic white and red table cover and slides over a little, white teddy bear. "Here."  
You turn your head to look to your side and stare at the bear. "Did you win this?"  
He nods, takes a lazy bite of a fry from the plastic basket in the middle of the table. "This is a nice place."

The arcade is a fair size, housing arcade cabinets, pinball machines, racing games, different ball games and even a ball pit. Most of the lights are off, casting a heavy shadow over the entire room. They didn't bother turning the lights on until "night fell" when everything was lit up.

"I figured Papy would like it, with all the games. Though he seems more fond of the ball pit." You can still hear him squealing from the corner of the room as you pick up the bear. "Thank you."  
Sans just shrugs. "So, do you come out here with your friends?"

"Yeah," You answer. "Um, Trixie drug me out here one night. Shot some hoops, played some pinball, ate some junk food. I'm glad it isn't too crowded, but it is during business hours for a lot of monsters. This place is packed at night, though. Oh, and they light up the big sign, too. I would have loved for Papy to see it, but, the night crowd can be a little... rough, so...."

Sans nods, understanding. "I'm just glad he's having a nice time."  
You pull at the teddy bear's crimson red ribbon. "Qornea said you two haven't been talking much."  
"Yeah, he...." Sans sighs, casting his gaze to the table. "He didn't take our... uh... break up well."

Your Soul aches at the phrase "break up," and judging by the way Sans' Soul trembles, he's not really enjoying the topic either.

You two sit in silence, letting the music of the pinball machines, the demos on the arcade cabinets fill the air between you two before Sans speaks. "So, uh, your job. Pretty similar to what you did at the mansion, right?"

"Uh, yeah," You start. "Uh, well, it's a lot more backroom stuff--- inventory mostly. They keep a lot of important paperwork there, so they're always checking where everything is and if it's all updated. It's not difficult or anything, though. More monotonous than anything, if I had to be honest." You smile. "But, my coworkers keep things lively, so it's fine."

"That's cool," Sans smiles. "Huh. Trixie and Luna, right?"  
"Yeah," You nod. You had spoken about your friends on and off on the way to the arcade.

However, you couldn't bring yourself to mention Bronx, though you had a feeling Sans had suspicions about where you knew the guy you had had a 'disagreement' with--- where else had you met anyone else but at work? You were grateful he hadn't asked or pushed you to say anything about him though. You couldn't imagine telling him you had almost slept with him--- even if you and Sans were broken up at the time. You just felt like the conversation would get ugly, though you could imagine Sans' smirk if you told him about crying his name while you were getting ready for the act....

"You okay?"  
You blink. "Oh! Sorry. My head's been in the clouds lately. I guess I'm still just getting used to everything... So, hm... how are things back at the mansion?"  
Sans glances away for a moment. "... Same old, same old."  
You tilt your head, wonder why Sans won't look at you. Strange.  
"Uh...." He snaps his gaze back to you. "Qornea is looking after the library until we find someone else to take the job. Might have to hire someone from the city. No one at the mansion seems really interested."  
"Really? It's not that difficult a job."  
"It's not the job, it's who's doing it. Everyone really liked you there."  
You blink. "...Oh."  
"Yeah, I mean," Sans looks down, phalanges flinching. "You were just so... courteous and helpful," he explains. "You seemed to really love working there."  
"I did!" You reply a bit quicker than you meant to do. You take a moment to twist around in your seat so you're facing the table. "I... I really loved... working there."  
Sans looks up at you, the X's wavering between rosewood and hot pink. "I loved.... you... working there, too."  
You two stare at each other before looking down at the table, gazes falling to your hands. They edge a little closer together.

"JP..."  
"Ye-yes?"  
"I... I started thinking recently, that maybe---"  
"JP!"

You two whip around to Papyrus running up to you, arms full of stuffed animals.

"Look at what I won!" he cries, a huge smile on his skull. "Here, here, pick one!"  
"Really?" You smile. "Thank you very much, Papyrus. Let's see.... Oh, this one looks like a porcupine, how cute. I'll take this one." You take the black and white plush.  
"Oh, where did you get that one?" Papyrus somehow manages to point at the teddy bear, despite the stash of animals in his arms.  
"Oh, Sans gave me that one."  
Papyrus' pinpoints light up sliver-gray for a moment. "He did!? Are you two friends again! Do you like each other again!?"  
"Oh, well," You look away, trying to hold back a small smile.   
"We're, uh, working on it, Papy," Sans reassures, rubbing the back of his skull as a faint blush blooms across his cheekbones.   
Papyrus gives a warm smile. "Okay. I'm glad you two are talking. JP, where are we going next?"  
"Oh, well, what about a movie?" You offer. "Then we can go home and I'll make dinner."  
"Can I help? Please?" Papyrus grins, bouncing up and down, some of the stuffed animals falling to the floor. Sans leans over and gathers them up as you continue talking to the younger skeleton.   
"Are you sure, Papy?" You ask. "You guys are my guests. I rather you relax."  
"She's right, Papyrus," Qornea calls as she strolls up to the group carrying a plush bird. "Just enjoy yourself for a bit."  
Papyrus' cheekbones seem to puff out, but he agrees.

You pay for the food and your group heads out.

Papyrus lets Qornea hold some of his prizes and chats with her as the two trail behind you and Sans.

Sans has gone quiet, which makes sense. You could tell he had wanted to have a more serious conversation with you back in the arcade while things were quiet and you two were, more or less, alone. Out here on the streets, even at the height of work hours, monsters were still strolling around and chatting. There's no way he'd want to discuss anything serious out here.

Maybe after dinner tonight?

You're nervous, but excited at the idea of talking to Sans about everything that had happened. Even if you two only become friends after everything was said and done, you'd be happy because that would mean you hadn't lost him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The small talk between you two is sort of cute, cause you know you need to talk about stuff, but like, you don't know how to get there exactly, so you talk about every day things to break the ice and you're both nervous, but it's so cute. :3


	47. Connect the Dots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It would be cool if this became a thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluff! We are born of the Fluff. Made Readers by the Fluff.

"How much longer is this movie?"  
"What? It's only been thirty minutes."  
"Oh, gods...," Sans slides down in his seat.   
You two are sitting in the row behind Papyrus and Qornea in the chilled and empty movie theater. The little skeleton is enthralled by the tiny puppies going on an adventure to save their homeland from the evil dog catcher.

Maybe... you shouldn't have let Papyrus pick the movie....

Sans looked on the verge of death, like his brain is literally bleeding, as he slouches low in his seat and his X's roll into the back of his sockets.   
You lean forward and tell Qornea you're going to take an early leave. You give her some money in case the two still wanted to take on the town after the movie ends and tell her that your apartment building is the tallest one in the immediate area, so they shouldn't get lost. You nudge Sans and motion for him to follow you out.

Once in the lobby, Sans heaves a sigh of relief. "Thanks for saving me, JP."  
"No problem," You smile. "Is there anything you want to do before we head back?"  
Sans rubs the back of his skull, fangs shifting. "We can just hang out."  
"Oh...." You thought he'd want to talk, but... maybe he's not ready? In truth, you're not sure you're ready either.... You nod in agreement. "Sure. Hm... Oh, there's a nice cafe around the corner. Wanna get a little something before dinner?"  
Sans shrugs. "Yeah, sure."

You two walk out onto the busy streets, a little more crowded since the day was closing out and monsters were getting off of work. You arrive to the cafe a few moments later. The place is quiet and cozy, decorated in muted shades of tan and dark browns. There's a piano player and a sweet, but subtle scent. You two sit at a table in a dark back corner and order some tea, crackers and little cakes. You snack in silence, not only just because you're not talking, but also because the cafe is empty other than you two. The silence, however, is comfortable and peaceful. You feel like your Souls are whispering to each other, feeling each other out, just trying to reconnect.

"How are you feeling?" You ask.  
Sans looks to the side. "I'm not sure," he admits. "I think... we have a lot to talk about, but, I'm not sure if now is the time. ...No, not while Papy is having a good time. But, yeah, I... I know there's a lot I want to talk to you about."  
You nod. "I agree. I think I really understand why I reacted the way I did and I'd like to tell you. There's... a lot I'd like to tell you." You give a small smile.  
Sans smiles back and he rest his hand on yours. Your Soul sparks and flutters and judging by Sans' smile, his has done the same. Even this little touch was bringing back blissful memories.

Sans begins to stroke the top of your hand with his thumb phalange. "You know, we really didn't go out much back then. Maybe once we sort things out... we can... try to do more stuff like this."  
"I think i'd like that." You can't get rid of the smile of your face.

You two are actually going to sit down and talk about all this and maybe, just maybe, give this another shot.

But that was for another day. For now, you finish your snack and head back to the apartment to start cooking dinner.

"So, I was thinking spaghetti and garlic bread," You tell Sans as you two wash your hands.  
The skeleton smirks as he dries his hands, then pulls out some pots from the lower cabinets. "You know, you doing all this for Pap. Kinda think I shoulda just stayed home 'til you called just for me."  
You give a wry smile. "I just want him to have a nice time," You reply, tossing the noodles into the pot of water Sans had filled then placed on the stove. He puts a skillet on the stove next and starts to open the ground beef.  
"Hrm...," he murmurs.  
"What is it?" You ask as you look for the spaghetti sauce in another cabinet.   
"Just... cooking together is something couples do, right?" he asks, gaze growing distant as he stares at the ground beef beginning to sizzle in the pan. "It's just... the arcade, the cafe, this... It makes me realize that our... previous relationship was really... physical."  
You turn back to him, jar of sauce in your hand. "Well, I mean... there was nothing wrong with it," You admit. "I mean, we both enjoyed it and it worked for us. I'm sure, in enough time, we probably would have moved on to other couple stuff like this." You walk closer to the stove, open the jar and dump the sauce in the pot. You turn the eye on to start warming up the pot's contents.  
Sans starts flipping the meat in the pan, using a spatula to slice larger chunks into smaller ones. "Yeah," he nods. "It's really nice doing stuff like this. I... I wouldn't mind if stuff like this became a thing."  
You smile as you reach for the bread on the counter. "I wouldn't mind either."

You two continue to cook in another round of blissful silence, just enjoying each other's company.

About an hour later, Qornea and Papyrus return and you all enjoy dinner in front to the TV, laughing at a bad movie, joking at the poor acting, then switching over to a cartoon when Papy says the movie is boring (though he probably just didn't understand the jokes you were making.) The cartoon is a lot more engaging than the movie from earlier and even Sans takes interest in the characters and their story.   
"What is this, though?" he asks.  
You pick up the remote and click the info button. "Sunflower Seed Avenue. Says it's educational programming for kids Papy's age. But, I guess they write it in such a way that even adults can enjoy it."  
"Yeah, it's good," Sans admits. "Huh. Guess I finally have a reason to get TV at the mansion," he smiles as Papy's captivated face. The tiny skeleton is totally engrossed by the colorful characters and personalities, bouncing up and down from his place on the carpet when the characters sing.

After dinner, Sans helps you put the dishes away in the dishwasher, then takes out smaller plates and cups for dessert: chocolate cookies and milk. You spend another hour enjoying a few cookies, though Papy eats a lot more than he should. When he yawns, Sans finishes up his milk and stands up.  
"Gettin' late. We should probably start heading back." Sans announces. "Pretty sure the carriage is already waiting."  
Qornea nods in agreement. "Come along, Papyrus, time to head home." She stands up and begins to gather up Papyrus' stuffed animals he had won from the arcade.   
"Okay," the little skeleton yawns again and gets up from the floor, then stumbles over to you in a sleepy daze. "I had fun today, JP," he says as you squat down to give him a hug. "I miss you,"" he whispers. "I hope you come back home soon."

All you can do is hug him close.

You give Qornea a hug and the two head out, leaving you and Sans alone.

"So, hm," he starts. "I can Vanish back here whenever you have free time, you know, since it'll just be me this time."  
"Sure," You nod. "Like I said earlier, I have the next few days off, so, if you plan on coming in the morning, just give me a call ahead of time so I can get dressed and everything."

Sans fangs shift.

You tap your chin. "What is it?"  
"Trying really hard not to turn that last bit into something dirty."  
You find yourself getting curious again. "... How would you make it dirty?"  
His fangs grind a bit. "I don't mind if you're not dressed when I get here."  
You blush, making Sans smirk.   
"I should head out," the skeleton speaks. He holds out his hand, but not to shake.

To hold.

You rest your hand in his and he squeezes. His sockets lid, as if he's remembering something. He sighs. "I'll see you later."  
"Yeah," You nod.  
A few seconds past before you two let go. Sans walks over to the door, still cracked open from when Qornea and Papyrus left. He steps out. A soft click and the door is closed.

You release the breath you didn't know you were holding.

Even after all this time, your body has such an honest reaction to Sans.

You need to calm down before you head to bed, so, you lock up the apartment, then you clean up the dishes used for dessert, putting them into the dishwasher as well. You start up the dishwasher, turn off the TV and lights, then head back to your bedroom. You grab a book from your bedside table and decide to read while you soak in the tub. After filling the tub with warm water, a lavender bath bomb and a few sprinkles of epsom salt, you slip into the water and try to read--- "try" being the key word. You can only read a few lines before your mind starts drifting back to Sans--- his smile, his voice, his touch. Sighing, you give up on reading and just sink deeper into the water. You entertain some of the... naughtier thoughts for a while, before getting out of the tub and pulling the plug. You dry off before heading to bed wanting to get as much sleep as your drifting mind would allow. You want to be well-rested if Sans calls you tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I guess it's about time you two have that talk, hm? ;3


	48. A Night about Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY.

The next night, your phone rings. "Hello?"  
"Yo, can I pop over?"  
"Sure."  
"A'ight, I'll pop in front of the door."  
"All right then."  
"See ya."  
"See you in a bit."

You hang up, get up off the couch and walk over to open the door. Sans is standing there, dressed in a t-shirt that reads "Hot and Knowin' it, Too lazy to be Showin' it," baggy sweat pants and pink slippers.  
"Hey," You smile at his lazy grin as you step aside and allow him to shuffle into the apartment. You close the door and the two of you walk over to sit on the plush, midnight black couch.

For a moment, neither of you talk. Your Souls pulse at one other in a low hum, whispering to each other. As far as you two know, your Souls have already made up. So then....

"I'm sorry!" you both cry out at the same time. You blink at each other, then look away, cheek(bones) warming up and blushing.

At the same time, you two feel something sort of "click" in between you, like putting in the last piece of the puzzle and seeing the full picture.

Sans looks up at you. "Um... I... I'm sorry, that I didn't tell you about Em-Kay. I just...," he sighs. "I... I didn't know what you would think, I wasn't sure if we were ready for something that heavy. At the same time, up and vanishing like that didn't help anything either. I just..," He looks down at his fidgeting phalanges. His voice starts to waver. "I have felt so guilty for his death all this time and I feel like dealing with it alone is... my punishment."

"Sans...." You can't help but pull him into your arms. "You can't keep punishing yourself like this over and over. It's not healthy, it's not fixing anything.... It won't bring Em-Kay."  
Sans sniffs and breaths down a sob. "I know, I know. I just.. I don't know how to...."  
"Just talk to me," You pat his spine. "Whenever it gets bad, just talk to me, okay?"  
Sans nods and you feel him move to dry away a few tears. There's a bit of silence for a moment before his arms wrap around you.

You take a breath. "I'm sorry I thought you were with someone else." You clench to his t-shirt. "It wasn't until I thought about the whole thing after the fact that I realized why I did it. Sans, I...." Your voice goes out for a moment. You gulp down the lump in your throat. "I love you."

You feel Sans freeze up, his skull warming up against your cheek. He doesn't pull back though, and his silence pushes you to keep talking.

"Aria started talking about the possibility of you cheating and I tried not to let it get to me. I know we had a very physical relationship, that there wasn't a lot of romance, but... the idea of you being with someone else, it really tore at me. After you disappeared, I couldn't figure out why you would leave all of a sudden after the nightmares. I couldn't figure out why you wouldn't talk to me about what was bothering you, so I started to think... there must have been someone else you trusted even more than me."

You don't realize that you've started to tremble. "It never crossed my mind that you'd handle this all alone, so I thought there had to be someone else. No one else knew anything and I...." You pull away to brush the tears from your face. "I was so stupid. You've never done anything to make me think you trusted anyone more than me, to make me think you'd run to someone else, I just... I didn't know! You just disappeared and all I had was rumors.... but I...," You look down into your lap. "I realized that the reason I reacted like this was because...at some point, I had... fallen in love with you." You dare yourself to look up.

Sans' sockets are wide, the X's shifting between rosewood and neon pink. His skull is the deepest shade of red you have ever seen. His fangs are trembling, but he seems to have lost the ability to speak, so you continue talking.

"I think... if I didn't love you, if all I wanted was sex, I wouldn't have cared about you leaving, I wouldn't have let what Aria said get under my skin so much. I wouldn't have moved out because I knew I was hurting you." The tears start falling again. "I'm so sorry I hurt you."

Your eyes widen as Sans pulls you into his ribs, as his arms wrap around you with such strength that you can't breath for a moment. He loosens his grip a moment later before speaking. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I left you alone," he whispers. "I'm sorry I didn't trust you enough to understand what I was going through, I'm sorry I didn't even give you a chance to listen to what I was dealing with. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."

You feel his tears dot your shoulder, and the dam finally breaks. "I'm sorry!" You sob. "I'm sorry I doubted you! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry...."  
Somehow, Sans holds you closer, shushes you, despite the fact that his own tears of gushing. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you everything! I'm sorry I hurt you! Gods, I left you all alone after all that shit happened, I'm so sorry! I love you and I'm so fuckin' sorry!"

You two lose the ability to form words, you just keep crying. You cry everything out--- the pain, the frustration, the fear, the sorrow, the hate, everything comes out until there's nothing left, until everything is quiet and you're just holding each other. Your Souls chime back and forth, as if reassuring each other that everything is okay now, and there's a sort of lulling calm in their low whispers.

You're not sure if you two fell asleep against each other because the silence is so calming, because now the flood is over and receding, but your eyes open after a little bit.

"Sans...?"  
He hums back, runs a hand up and down your back.   
You accept this response and continue. "What do we do now?"  
".... I'm not really sure," Sans admits. "We... have a lot of stuff to work on, though." He strokes your side, comforting you a bit further, making you relax your head more against his. "For starters, we both need to learn how to trust each other more."  
You nod.  
"And we should probably ease back into things," he continues as he pulls away. His arms are still locked around your waist as he looks up at you. "You know, just focus on the more emotional part of all of this. Does that sound good?" he ask.  
"I think so, yeah,"You smile.  
"So," Sans finally pulls his arms away. "I'll come visit you through the week and we can just hang out. I mean, if you came back home now, we might end up, you know, getting physical...." You watch him trail off in thought for a long moment before his cheekbones flood with red. "And we don't need to focus on getting physical right now!" he says a bit louder than necessary, hands waving back and forth, making you giggle a little. He gives you a little grin. "Well, huh, I should be heading back. Can I... see you tomorrow night?"  
"Sure," You smile. "I'll make dinner, too, all right?"  
"You are a good cook," Sans smiles back. "So, yeah, I'll come over tomorrow night. Uh, what are you going to do for the rest of the day tomorrow? You're still on vacation, right?"  
"Yeah, for a few more days," You answer. "Since there's no hurry for me to move back, I might do a bit of shopping to personalize this place a little. I also need to tie up some loose ends. Or more like, cut them."  
Sans just peers up at you. "That guy you had a... disagreement with? Ya know, if you need me to get rid of him---"  
"No," You tap his skull. "I'll handle him. You go on home, all right? Tell Papy and everyone else I said hi."  
"Gotcha," he gives you his trademark smirk. "Later, Jackpot. Vanish--- My Bedroom."

And he's gone.

You sigh, relief washing over your body.

This was... good. You two were back on track. You were going to take the relationship at a slower pace, just focus on how you felt towards and about each other. There was something sort of exciting about just being with Sans on an emotional level.

This felt good.

Everything felt so good right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, you're probably wondering are they ever going to tell each other they almost slept with someone else?
> 
> *giggles manically*


	49. What We Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, he did take it better than expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know when it happened, but we reached over 10, 000 HITS! Thank you so much for sticking with this story for so long! I was trying to think of a way to celebrate and I think what I might do is update it every day this week, so a week long celebration! If you're able to see my Tumblr, I might try to draw some Underneath stuff this week to celebrate, but I think the best way to celebrate the story is to read more of it!
> 
> So yes, Underneath will update everyday this week, Monday-Friday as a thank you for all the kudos, comments and 10,000 HITS! Thank you so much! =D

"Hm... ocean or rainforest?" You gaze at the tiny paintings. You want something nice and calming for your bedroom. "Hm, I already have a rainforest for the living room... maybe an ocean would be nice...."  
"Excuse me, hey!" Someone calls from across the small furniture store.  
You turn around. "Bronx?"  
The white and tan husky walks up to you. "I thought that was you," he smiles. "I, uh, haven't seen you in a while. Are you doing well?"  
"Oh, yeah," You reassure. "Just, huh... had some family come over, so I took a few days off."  
Bronx blinks. "Oh. ...All right."  
Crap, he _had_ been thinking that your night with him was the cause of your "vacation," hadn't he? Of course he would, who wouldn't?  
"Well, I'm just glad you're all right," he continues. "So, I've been thinking about... well...."  
You peer up at him. "What is it?"  
"Well, hm.... I'd like to try again... with us," he says.

Oh.  
Oh, shit.

"I know things became unpleasant that night, but I really think, in time, we can make it work," Bronx smiles, eyes pleading.  
You stare back at him and you take notice of your Soul.

Your Soul isn't reacting at all.

There's no cold feeling, no whispers, just neutral silence. Your Soul is holding firm to the decision made last night. The only Soul both of you want is Sans', even if your relationship is being rebuilt from the ground up right now. You had made your decision and now you had to cut things clean.

"I'm sorry, Bronx," You start. "Sans and I have started seeing each other again. I just thought after what happened, you wouldn't be interested anymore. I planned on telling you when I got back to work."  
"Oh," Bronx eyes widen. "But, well, I never lost interest."

...What?

How could he still be interested after hearing you scream your boyfriend's name!?

"If anything, it makes me want to try harder!" the husky presses. "If it's not too late, don't say yes to him yet. Just give me a chance, please?"  
You nod. "I can't, Bronx, we---"  
"Have you said yes yet?" he interrupts.  
"Pretty much," You answer. "I mean, we're working on the emotional side of things, so we're not one hundred precent there, but---"  
"That's great then!" Bronx interrupts again, taking up your hands. "If you're not there yet, then you can still give me a chance!"  
You nod again. "I can't, Bronx. I'm sorry, but I really can't. I know it might be hard, but I have to be honest with myself, with you. I... I love Sans, a lot, so... I'm ending this with you here, okay?" You pull your hands away.  
Bronx doesn't say anything he just... stares at you, eyes wide, before turning around and walking out of the store.

~

When you arrive at your apartment, Sans is waiting for you, leaning against your door. He's wearing a black and red jacket, the hood flipped up. His pants are black and he's wearing some nice black and blue sneakers.

"You look nice," You compliment as you unlock the door and walk in.   
"Well, I seem to be missing a jacket and pair of sneakers," the skeleton muses with a grin as he follows you into the apartment and closes the door.  
You give a nervous smile as you put your bags on the couch. "Uh, I'm sorry. I planned on sending those back... eventually...."  
Sans only shrugs as he helps you unpack your bags. "Where ya hanging these?"  
"The ocean ones are going in the bathroom and the bedroom. The forest ones are for the living room," You explain, taking a painted picture of the forest and resting the frame on the tiny table next to the couch.   
"Gotcha," Sans answers, gathering up the other paintings. "Huh... I don't think I've been in your bedroom yet," he gives sly smirk.  
"Well, I have to start dinner, so you'll have to give yourself a tour."  
"Ah, well," the skeleton shrugs as he heads to your bedroom. "Can't blame a guy for trying."  
"There's picture hanging strips in the closet," You call after him as you head to the kitchen to toss the bags under the sink to use for later and start making dinner. Tonight was fried chicken and rice.   
Sans calls back with a "Got it!" and then a few seconds later you hear a whistle, then, "You got some sexy dresses in here."  
"Sans!"  
"Well, they're hanging _right here,"_ You can feel that familiar smirk. Before you can respond, the phone in the living room rings. You dust the flour off your hands and walk over to answer.

"Hello?"  
"Hello, JP."  
You cock a brow. "Bronx?"  
"Yes, so I was thinking----"  
"Babe!" Sans calls from the bedroom door. "Are you sure these things are in the closet? Cause all I'm finding are tiny dresses I want to see your sweet ass in."  
"Sans!" You shoot back, phone away from your mouth as you glare at his chuckling fangs. "And yes, I'm sure. Are you sure you're looking for those and not just my outfits."  
Sans' fangs shift. "....Kinda?"  
You sigh. "If you can't find them in there, try the kitchen."  
Sans nods and shuffles across the carpet to the kitchen.   
"Anyway," You sigh as you turn your attention back to the phone. "Sorry about that, Bronx. Um, hey, are you okay? You just walked off earlier---"  
"Is that him?"  
You glare a bit. You're starting to get real irritated with him interrupting you. "If you mean Sans, then yes, he's over here. He's helping me decorate and then we're having dinner."  
"You're already eating dinner together?"  
"Well, yes."  
"But you said you two were not a hundred precent."  
"That doesn't mean we can't have dinner together. Bronx, why did you call---?"  
"Found 'em, baby!" Sans calls as he heads back into the bedroom.  
"Not one hundred precent and yet he has such personal names for you," Bronx growls.  
You glare at the phone before speaking again. "Bronx, why did you call me?"  
"To see if you were busy. As you seem to be entertaining your so-called boyfriend, I will simply call back later. Goodbye."

Click.

"So-called boyfriend?" You repeat with a bit of venom in your voice. Even your Soul heats up at the insult. Just because you and Sans were rebuilding your relationship didn't make him not your boyfriend... right?

You place the phone back on the cradle and head into the bedroom. Sans is hanging up the pictures low on the wall due to his height. They still look pretty good. "Thank you," You say as you walk over. "They look nice."  
"No problem," he replies, straightening out a frame. He then rubs his ribs through his jacket. He looks up at you. "You okay?"  
"I just..." You rub an arm. "Would you say that you're... my boyfriend now?"  
Sans' gaze slides to the side as his fangs shift. "Kinda? Like, we're in a relationship, right?"  
"Yeah," You nod. "I mean, sure, it's just focusing on the emotional side, but yeah... I mean, I like to think we're in a relationship. Or at least, trying to build one, you know?"  
"Yeah," Sans takes your hands. "So, I guess I have a girlfriend now. That's kinda cool," he grins. "Though, I miss calling you my inti-mate."  
"Well, if you're good, maybe you can call me that again soon," You smile.  
Sans purrs, pressing his fangs against your hands. "So, what brought this on anyway?"  
"I was on the phone with one of my.... coworkers. ...They heard you and said something that made me think about it."  
"Hm...." You can feel his fangs shift against your skin. He can probably sense your Soul wavering a bit, but he doesn't press you on anything, just squeezes your hands tighter.

He trust you.

At some point, you want to tell him about Bronx, just to have everything out in the open. Maybe both of you could help the husky out. The way he had walked away earlier, the way he had spoken over the phone, you were pretty sure he didn't quite grasp the fact you two were over. Maybe he just needed a few days to come to terms with everything. After that, you could clear the air with him again. That couldn't be that difficult, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, JP broke ties with Bronx. Originally, it was going to be a lot muddier, but during editing, I was like, that's dumb, there's no reason she wouldn't just say "nah, brah, we're done."
> 
> But it doesn't look like Bronx took it too well....
> 
> Well, he's a mature adult, I'm sure he'll be okay!
> 
> See ya tomorrow! :3


	50. A Day with You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're my muse in more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter is actually two chapters stuck together after I split the first chapter and thought it was too short afterwards. Timeline-wise nothing changed, just had to give you guys something to do instead of going to the arcade, which you do later.

"Yo."  
"Hey.  
"I don't have much today. Can I come on over?"  
"Sure."  
"Okay. See ya."  
"See you."

You get up---

\---And bump into Sans.

"Shit!" He grabs you by the waist, holds you steady. "Sorry, I slipped up and said "apartment" instead of "door". You okay?"  
"Yeah, yeah," You nod, blushing a bit, hands sliding up his bare arms as you stand up. His jacket sleeves are rolled up and the jacket is open, revealing a shirt that reads, Tried to tell Chemistry Joke. No Reaction.  
He keeps holding you even after you're upright--- and you don't mind.   
"Um... are you hungry?" he asks.  
"Oh, ye-yes," You nod.  
"Here, sit," he turns you towards the couch. "I'll make something, okay?"  
"Thanks," You smile as you sit. You watch TV as Sans cooks, which is a nice change of pace.   
"Any plans today?" Sans calls from the kitchen.  
"Not really. We can just walk around today and find something."  
"A'ight," Sans answers, walking in with plates of eggs and waffles. He sits down next to you and offers a plate.   
"Unless... Is there anything you want to do?" You ask.  
"Nah," Sans answers, chomping on his waffle. "So yeah, we'll just find something to do."  
You nod in agreement and you two finish your breakfast while chatting.

After breakfast, you head out to find something to do.

As you walk down the sidewalk, Sans stays close to keep from being swept away by the speeding crowd. Everyone was heading to work, rushing along and with Sans being so short and light, anyone not paying too much attention could shuffle him in some random direction.

Because he's standing so close, his arm bones rub against your arm, giving you goosebumps and making both your Souls shiver at the cool contact as well as causing you two to blush. When you two reach a less crowded area, you stop walking and ask, "Do you feel... silly with all the blushing we do?"  
Sans shrugs. "I guess that's just the effect we have on each other. It's better than the alternative, though."  
You murmur in agreement. "Oh, there's the art museum. I haven't been there yet. Wanna go?"  
"Yeah, sure."

And for some reason, you hold out your hand.

And Sans takes the offer without a second thought.

He blinks and yanks his hand away as you do the same.

"Oh, geez! I'm sorry!" You apologize. "I, I don't know why I---"  
"It, it's cool. Honest mistake," Sans gives a nervous smile as he scratches the back of his hooded skull. "I, uh. Sorry I took it without thinking...."  
"No, no, it's fine, I'm the one who...." You look to the side. "Geez, this is awkward."  
"Well, I mean..." Sans shuffles on his feet. "It's just holding hands. Ain't nothing gonna happen if we do that, right?"  
"Um. I guess not."

He offers your hand.

You don't hesitate to take the offer.

~

You two come out of the museum still holding hands, heading back towards where most of the restaurants are located.

"That was really interesting," You note. "I still can't get over how fast you guys settled down and got comfortable enough to make art."  
"We're pretty resilient, yeah," Sans gives a proud smirk.  
"All of the sculptures were great," You continue. "You couldn't even tell it was all the same type of rock either. The talent these guys have is amazing! Oh, have you ever thought about sending in your paintings?"  
"Nah, I do that for a hobby," Sans answers. "A museum like that isn't gonna take hobbyists. Besides, I got my own gallery at home. I guess it's about time to change the paintings out."  
"Oh, that reminds me. You never got to paint me."  
Sans' sockets widen. "Oh, yeah. Man, feels like ages ago since I said that. But, uh, did I say I was gonna fuck you after or before I painted you?"  
"I think before?"  
"Yeah.... a ravished you would make a really great painting," and the X's in his sockets flash neon pink.  
"Sans!" You push him away as you laugh.  
Sans holds his smirk as he wraps an arm around you. "But, seriously, you've always..." he trails off, sockets lidding in thought.   
"Always what?" You question.  
"You've always been beautiful to me," Sans admits. "But you look even more beautiful after you've, huh, been pleased. I can't really put it into words, but you look, like... peaceful and... fulfilled, you know?" Sans stops in his tracks and looks up at you. "Can I paint you?"  
You blush, hands shooting to your chest in surprise.  
Sans' cheekbones flood with a deep pink. "I mean, just, paint you, as normal!" he adds a moment later. "I didn't mean--- geez," his fangs grind. "I'm not saying I want to sleep with you first and then paint you. I mean, I totally do want to sleep with you," Sans admits. "But like, not right now!" he stumbles. "Okay, let me start over." He takes your hands, looks into your eyes. "When I come over tomorrow, can I paint you before we go out?"  
"Oh, Um, o-okay," You agree.  
"Cool," Sans smiles, shoulders slumping in relief. "So, um, let's get some lunch, then I can get some supplies so I don't have to drag all my stuff out here tomorrow."  
"Sure," you nod.  
Sans smiles grows a bit before he lets go of only one of your hands and you two walk down the side walk.

~

"Hey."  
"Oh, hey. I didn't think I'd hear from you so early today."  
"Well, I was thinking, if your vacation was almost over. It's been about a week, right?"  
"Oh, right... Today's my last day actually."  
"Yeah, I figured. So, if that's the case, how about we spend the whole day together again, starting with the painting session?"  
"Oh, right. Yeah, that's fine."  
"Okay. I'll set up everything when I get there, just gotta find my apron so I don't mess up my clothes. I'll be there in a few."  
"Right. See you then."  
"See ya."

Click.

"Hm..." You glance down at your own clothes, a t-shirt and jeans. "Should I dress in something different, too? Maybe something a bit more formal? Well, I can at least get a better shirt," You decide, slipping out of your shirt.

Of course, Sans, wearing a deep blue apron over his own t-shirt and jeans, pops in a second later. "Crap, I did it a...." He trails as his sockets gaze at you. "Well, hello."  
You freeze, arm in the air from throwing your shirt on the arm of the couch. "Uh, I wasn't trying to... I just, I thought I could get into something a bit more... fancy?"  
Sans' fangs shift in thought. "This... actually gives me an idea. Get naked."  
You blink. "What?"  
"I've never had a nude model before," Sans admits. "So, this will be a good experience for me as an artist. So, get naked while I set up."

Well... that solves the clothing problem.

As you undress, Sans begins for the front corner of the living room where he had piled his supplies: an easel, brushes, paints, a palette to mix paints on, a couple of jars to hold brushes and clean them. The pile looks sort of lacking considering you had gone all over S&S to get everything. You had discovered that Sans was very picky about the tools he used after he had spent almost an hour just looking at brushes.

He was taking his time setting up, too, pushing the easel just so, spreading his paints on the table in an odd order you don't understand. He fills a few jars with water, then starts looking around the room.   
"What is it?" You asked, folding up your jeans.  
"Lighting in here is awful," he growls, walking over to a tall lamp and dragging the light to the couch. "Okay, sit here," he points.  
Naked, you walk over to the couch and sit.   
Sans eye sockets you for a second. "Okay, sit up on your butt, like this...." Your legs bend back towards the back of the couch, thighs spread wide. "Yeah, then you can put your hands in between your thighs, like this." Your hands plant on the couch cushion. "Look down like this and... perfect." He smiles. "Okay, do not move."   
You can hear Sans walk back over to the easel that he's set up in front of the TV. The TV clicks on and flips through a few channels before landing on what you believe to be some sort of... opera channel?  
You hear things move around for a few more moments and then a soft brushing sound.

Sans has begun painting you.

You blush as you realize that Sans is painting you because he thinks your're beautiful.

"Hey. Try not to move okay?"  
"So-sorry."  
"I'll let you know when I have the basics down and then you can take a break, all right?"  
"All right."

You sort of lose track of time as you listen to the opera and the brushing and clinking of Sans' paint brushes against the canvas and glass jars. You're almost asleep when Sans calls your name.

"Wha...?" You raise your head and--- "Oooh, my neck."  
"Sorry," Sans winces as he walks over. "I kinda got in the zone and last track of time." He sits next to you. "Here, turn this way a bit and I'll rub out the kinks."  
"Thanks," You smile as you turn your back to him. "Mmmm," You purr as Sans' phalanges press into your neck. "That feels good...." You close your eyes as his phalanges trail over your skin, pressing into your muscles, moving around in little circles. He stays at your neck for a while before moving down to your shoulders.

You murmur more as he works his way to your upper back, going from the middle and working outward. His distal phalanges poke at your breasts when he works his way around towards your front.  
"Sorry," he whispers, moving his hands lower.  
"It's all right," You reassure him.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Hm, yes."  
"All right." His hands move up, massages just under your breasts.  
Your eyes close and you lean back at bit. Sans moves a little so you can rest against his ribs, his legs sliding around your hips. His skull rest on your shoulder, phalanges squeezing right under your breasts. His bones slid along their undersides. You let out a soft moan , move your body closer to his. He moves up closer and you can feel his Soul pulsing with want, feel a trail of magic heading south.

The idea that he's about to get hard for you makes you moan again.

His fangs graze over your neck, making you shiver. His phalanges begin to massage your breasts and you tilt your head back farther and let out a breath when he squeezes your nipples. His fangs press against your neck in a kiss before his tongue inches out and trails up your to your ear.  
"Ah, Sans," You whisper.  
"You don't know what you do to me, do you?" Sans hisses. His hips thrust against your back. "You feel that, don't you? You did that, you little whore. I should punish you, don't you think?" He squeezes your breasts hard, yanks at the nipples, making your cry out. He smirks against your neck. "I should just put you on your hands and knees and punish you, shouldn't I? Maybe I'll give you a nice spanking? You seemed so partial to that last time."

His hands smacks your thigh, making you cry out again.

"Fuck, come here," he growls, leaning over close.

He kisses you.

You're sucked in by the heat, the passion... the....

He pulls away and you two share a breath. "I love you," he whispers and kisses you again.   
You move to rest a hand on his shoulder, to press more into his ribs, his teeth. His arms circle you, pull you closer. You feel as if you're melting into him--- or maybe that sensation is your Souls rubbing against each other. They're not really touching, but they're so close, bursting with so much that they feel as if they're melting together.

You kiss like this for what feels like ages, before your stomach grumbles.

"Oh!" You blush, sitting up.  
Sans snickers. "Hm, I'll whip something up. After that we can head out before we, um... get anymore riled up, you know?"  
"Ri-right," You giggle.   
Sans smiles and leans over to kiss your cheek. Blushing himself, he gets up to head to the kitchen. You take a few breathes to calm down before standing up to gather your clothes. However, you decide to take a peek at the painting before getting dressed.

Your eyes widen.

The painting is beautiful. There's almost a sort of... reverence in the paint strokes, as if Sans is somehow worshipping you with his art, showing you his devotion in physical form.

Seeing his love for you just makes your own resolve stronger. You're going to make this relationship work this time.

You Soul flutters at your determination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, we got pretty close to fooling around there. Curse your human need for food. ;3


	51. No More Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the end this was probably unavoidable....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, another favorite chapter of mine :D Mostly for the video game stuff. You have no idea how hard it was not to nerd out all over the place while writing that part!

After lunch at the apartment, you two head to the arcade.

Sans walks off when you become enthralled in a pinball game.  
"Come on, come on... Yes! New high score!" You grin as you keep the ball going for another solid five minutes before the sphere plunges between the flippers. Regardless, the machine pumps out the longest string of tickets you've ever seen. OUT OF TICKETS flashes on the top of the display and the rest of the lights turn off. You gather up your tickets and begin for the counter. As you do, you see Sans and a hulking gator monster playing on a fighting cabinet.

"Gentlemen and Ladies, yes?" the in-game announcer starts. **"TIME TO FIGHT!"**

Even from here, you can tell Sans' phalanges are flying across the buttons. You catch flashes of his character, a rather busty ninja nurse, pulling off a long string of attacks. He pulls off a move involving a lot of scalpels, winning the first round.

 **"SECOND!"** the announcer cries as the second round starts. **"BREAK!!! THEM!!!"**

The second round starts and again, Sans dominates, his character ending the match with a move that resembles a heart monitoring flat lining. 

 **"YOU ARE WINNER!"** the announcer cries.

"One, one more!"" the gator demands.  
"Sure," Sans shrugs, putting in a token.   
Moments later, the announcer cries. "There is much shame in losing! **CRUSH!!! THEM!!!"**

Again, the first round goes to Sans. He doesn't use any special moves, just raw attacks.

"Second! **GO!"**

His character pulls out a green syringe three times before throwing the needle. When the needle hits the other character, they becomes a lot easier to attack. Sans manages to pull off a Perfect, taking no damage to his character. HIT ON ALL SIXES! flashes on the screen.

 **"EXCELLENT!"** The announcer exclaims. **"YOU MAKE COUNTRY PROUD!!!"**

"Nice," Sans smirks, taking his tickets. A loud smack makes him whip around.   
The gator's fists slam into the controls. "You cheated! There's no way a character like that can perfect anyone! She's got no damage!"  
"But she's fast and has three different vial effects to make up for it," Sans explains. "The green vial makes stun last longer, so you were pretty much frozen the entire second round."  
"That, that's bullshit!" the gator yells.  
"Nah, s'fair," Sans pushes back. "Like you said, she's got no damage, especially after damage scaling kicks in, so I gotta use her other stuff to make up for it. All I did was use the tools she has."  
"Don't try to use your bullshit with me, you cheatin' scrub!"  
"Excuse me!?" Sans glares. "The only scrub around here is you, you salty fuck! Why don't you just 'git gud'!?"   
"Fuck you!" the gator shoves Sans back, making him tumble onto the floor.  
"Hey!" You cry out, stomping up to him. "Why don't you shove someone your own size!"  
"This ain't any of your business, girly!"  
"That's my boyfriend you just shoved on the floor, so I'm making it my business!"  
The gator glares at you as Sans gets up and steps in between you two.  
"Forget this scrub, babe. Let's go trade in our tickets." He takes your hand and pulls you away.

"Seriously, what's his deal?" You hiss. "Doesn't he know who you are!?"  
"Not at first glance with the hood on," Sans answers. "And fighting games are pretty competitive, brings out the worst in some monsters," he explains as you two reach the counter.  
You trade in your tickets for a large deer plush and Sans gets a snazzy bowtie for Papyrus. Sounds like they might be on better terms now.

"Sooo," Sans starts as you two head back to your apartment for dinner.  
"Hm?" You notice he has this rather dreamy look on his face.  
"You called me your boyfriend," he gives you a goofy smile. "I'm really liking it."  
You roll your eyes but can't help but smile.

At the apartment, you put the plush on the bed while Sans prepares dinner: spicy lasagna. You two eat while a b-movie plays, so you have a few good laughs as you riff on the shoddy... well... everything. This movie rolls into another b-movie, then another until you look at the clock.

"Oh, geez, it's late. Sans, you...Oh."  
He's propped against your arm, snoring.  
You try to move to lay him down, but can't quite maneuver right. With a sigh, you pick him up and carry him to bed. He's already asleep, so you don't need to worry about him trying anything--- not that he would do anything without your permission.

You lay him down on the bed and slip him out of his jacket and shirt. You remember him saying that he always got too hot when he wore a shirt at night. You leave his shorts on and he's already kicked off his sneakers at the door, so all that's left is his socks.

A quick shower and you settle down next to him wearing just a t-shirt yourself.

That night you slept the best you've ever had since moving in.

~

You wake up not to your alarm clock radio, but to someone knocking on the front the door.   
A quick glance to your left shows Sans is still asleep.  
You slip out of bed, put on some shorts and head to the door. When you open the door, you jump back. "Bronx!"  
"Good morning!" the husky smiles. "I hope I'm not too early. I wanted to stop by and walk you to work." He rings his paws together. "You do come back today, correct?"  
"Ye-yeah, I just... Uh...."

You start to panic.

Why... why was Bronx here!? Who just shows up at their ex-girlfriend's apartment early in the morning to walk her to work!? Why wouldn't he ask if that was okay!?

Unless he....

Did he still think you two were dating?

No, you had told him to his face that you loved Sans and that you were cutting things off with him. There was no way he could still think you two were still together or that he still had a chance to be with you.

....Right?

Crap, you need to do something. Sans still doesn't know about Bronx--- shit, why hadn't you told Sans about Bronx days ago!?

 _We were having such a lovely time with Sans.... His Soul was always humming and purring at me...,_ Your Soul answers, warming up at the thought. _I suppose I might have forgotten to remind you to bring Bronx up as a result...?_

For the love of....

_Well, you can't blame me. You are capable of making your own conscious decisions, you know._

This... this was true.

You sigh, rubbing your forehead. "Bronx, you can't be here."  
Bronx blinks. "Excuse me?"  
"Look, I... I just don't feel comfortable with you being here," You explain. "The least you could have done was call me first. It's just... weird you just showed up here like this."  
"But, JP, dear, we're.... we're...."  
"Friends, at the least," You finish.   
Bronx growls. "This isn't fair. After everything we've been through---"  
"Everything we--- we went on a few dates, Bronx!" You counter. "Look, I'm sorry about that night, but that should be proof enough that you and I aren't going to work out."  
"Can we at least talk, please?"  
"What is there to talk about, Bronx?"  
"I just... I just feel like," he rubs the back of his head, and he pants a bit, like he's getting hot. "If I had another chance---"  
"No, Bronx," You reply, voice stern. "Please leave."  
"Wait, just... let me.... talk, for a moment, please."

 _This isn't working,_ Your Soul growls. _I'm sending out a Ping._

_You're sending out a what?_

And the door to your bedroom door opens.

"Well, well, well," Sans' voice cuts through the room, sending a shiver down your spine. "Just look at all this trash that blew in."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH SHIT SON!
> 
> INCOMING NERD STUFF  
> In case you're curious, Sans is playing Skullgirls, my favorite fighting game. I gave him Valentine, a sexy ninja nurse, as his main because she was my main for the longest time. Unlike Sans, I never really mastered her, so I ended up partnering her with Ms. Fortune, a catgirl who makes cat-based puns all day. 
> 
> Valentine is known as a "pixie character" or "rushdown". She's fast, but she doesn't hit too hard. Damage Scaling kicks in at 15 hits, meaning that from 16 hits on, your attacks start doing less damage. Valentine has a lot of multiple hit moves, so she racks up 15 hits pretty quickly. For her to be good on her own, you need to take advantage of every tool she has, which includes three syringe attacks: Poison (pure damage), Hit Stun Increase (how long a character is "frozen" after being hit) and Input Lag (how long a character takes to react after you press a button). Basically what Sans did was charge up her Hit Stun Increase syringe to level 3, hit the character with it and went to town with some long combos, probably laced with a few poison syringes. It is totally what I would do, though I've become more prone to using Poison because it's pure damage. 
> 
> The in-game announcer voice is the "Soviet Voice Pack." Yes, this is an actual voice pack in the game, recorded by the lead programmer Mike Z, based on the fact he did a similar voice years ago in a demonstration video. It's my favorite voice pack, so I always have it turned on. It has a lot of fun lines in it, including, "Win! For Siberia is waiting!" "ARE YOU CRYING!? THERE'S NO CRYING IN FIGHTING GAMES!" "CHEAT TO WIN!" and "You should try on Sleepwalk (super easy mode), maybe?"
> 
> If you get a Perfect in Skullgirls (take no damage) HIT ON ALL SIXES flashes on the screen. Sometimes, the Soviet voice will troll you and say "Almost as good as me!" or "Hm, I do better!"
> 
> Yeah, I really love Skullgirls.   
> No, I don't know how they got a Skullgirls arcade cabinet. Magic, I guess. :D
> 
> Thanks for letting me nerd out. :3


	52. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much full circle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh heh heh heh.

Shit. This was not how you wanted this to play out.   
"Just... wait here," You say to Bronx, turn around and march over to Sans. You grab him by the humerus and yank back in the bedroom. You close the door.

"So... is that 'disagreement' guy?" Sans asked, voice flat.  
"Ye...yes..." You turn around to look at Sans' sharp gaze. "What do my Soul just do?"  
"The Ping? It's like a low frequency SOS," Sans explains. "She didn't tell me anything, if that's what you're wondering. She won't tell me anything unless you let her."  
"Oh. Well...." You can't help but be a little relieved.   
"...Or I ask nicely."  
You blink. "Wha-what?"  
Sans' transparent Soul floats from his ribs and he pulses a bit.  
 _Oh... he wants to know what happened. I have to tell him._   
"What, no you don't!"  
 _Oh, but his pulse is so warm and makes me shiver. He's so pleasant._  
"My gods," You groan. "My Soul is a fricken fourteen year old girl in love."   
Sans snickers. "I think it's kinda cute. If it makes you feel better, I can't make my Soul stop purring and humming when yours is around. He's really quite vocal these days."  
His Soul pulses more, then sort of vibrates up and down for a moment.  
"Yo, buddy, what are you doing there?" Sans asks.  
 _Oh... He said something interesting."_ You Soul informs. _"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."_  
You blink. "...Sans...."  
Sans stares at you. "Oh... oh, wait, I, uh...." He takes a few steps back which just makes you suspicious.  
" 'I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours.' What does that mean, Sans? What did you do?" You glare at down him, making him shiver right down to his fangs. Oh yeah, he's done something, something he doesn't want you to know.   
Sockets wide and quivering, Sans gulps. "Uh, I... okay, just... keep in mind that we weren't together, so I wasn't cheating. And I was also seriously not in the greatest head space at the time."  
"What. Did you. Do."  
"I... sort of... dated Aria for a bit?" Sans bites the words out. "And... maybe, I tried to have sex with her because I thought it would be a good way to forgot about you?"  
You pull away, eyes widening. "You... tried to..." You blink. "WAIT A GODDAMN MINUTE! Are you telling me that you thought sex would be so good with Aria, little Miss Virgin Rose-tinted Glasses, that it would somehow make you forget **ABOUT ME!?"**  
"I..." Sans' gazes shifts. "Oh, fuck."  
"DO YOU REALIZE HOW **INSULTING** THAT IS!? WAS OUR SEX--- HELL, WAS OUR TIME TOGETHER SO TERRIBLE THAT **ARIA** OF ALL MONSTERS WAS GOING TO MAKE YOU FORGET IT!?"  
"No, baby, hold on, I just---"  
"On top of that, you have such low standards that you'd date the girl who was a huge part of us breaking up!? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!!?" You pop him one good time on the top of skull, hoping to knock some sense into him.   
"OW! BABY, HOLD ON, JUST LET ME---!!"  
Your Soul pops out and vibrates in a blur in front of Sans'. His Soul shrinks back, darkening a little.   
A violent shiver shoots down Sans' spine, and before he can say anything, you start screaming again.   
"ARIA OF ALL MONSTERS!? YOU LITERALLY HAVE A MAGIC DICK! YOU COULD GET ANYONE YOU WANT AND YOU CHOSE HER!!!? DO YOU NOT HAVE ANY RESPECT FOR YOURSELF!? FOR ME!!? HOW DARE YOU EVEN THINK--- HOW COULD YOU BE SO---"  
"I TOLD YOU!! I WASN'T THINKING STRAIGHT!!"  
"YOU ARE THE WORST!"  
"I KNOW! I'M SORRY!"

You stare down at Sans, who's quivering so hard his ribs are clacking.

"I know... I'm sorry...," he repeats in a low whisper.

And the anger drains out of your body. Even your Soul seems to shrink a bit.   
"I just... it hurt so much, I just wanted to forget," he sniffs. "But, I couldn't go through with it. She was scared, it wouldn't have been right."  
"Scared?" You question. "Of what?"  
"Of... me... and my, uh... you know."  
"Oh... Ohhhhh," You realize. "Well, that's not too surprising. She does come off as someone who wants a fairy tale relationship."  
"Ye-yeah," Sans murmurs as he straightens up. He looks like he's ran two marathons. "Um, well..."  
You look away, a soft sigh escaping your lips. "You tell me yours and I'll tell you mine." You say.  
Sans looks up at you.  
"Bronx is my ex-boyfriend," You start. "We, hm... also almost had sex, but I... I couldn't after I, um..."  
"Wh-what?"  
You look down and motion for your Soul to tell Sans' what you're too embarrassed to say.

A moment later, you hear Sans start cackling.

Not.. quite the reaction you expected.

When you look up, Sans has the hugest smirk spread across his skull, his sockets narrow. **"You said my name."**  
You gulp, not sure where this is going.  
"You thought of me to get into the mood because he couldn't get you there, he couldn't deliver." If possible, his smirk grows bigger. "You thought of me, **you came to me."** He cackles again, so damn proud of himself. You imagine if he wasn't so busy laughing, he'd be literally stroking his ego in celebration.  
"Ah, well, I shouldn't be surprised," Sans starts, his laughter dying down. "A guy like that isn't gonna know how to handle you anyway."  
"What do you mean a 'guy like that'?" You give a sharp glance.  
"Oh, please, JP," Sans crosses his arms. "One look and you can tell that guy is a total tool. He ain't pleasing someone like you."  
"Someone like... me...," Your glance turns into a glare.  
Sans smirks, tongue slipping from his fangs. He motions for you to lean down and when you do, he whispers, "You're a freak, JP. A guy like that isn't gonna get you, isn't gonna please you like I can. I know your body better than anyone else ever will."  
"Well, aren't we full of ourselves?" You retort, pulling back and crossing your own arms. "Must have been one of the many reasons Aria wouldn't let you fuck her, huh?"  
Sans glares.

Of course, you were happy that Sans hadn't had sex with Aria, but the whole thing still pissed you off. You knew that, even though Sans was sorry, he had a big ego and not being able to convince someone to sleep with him probably bruised him a little. You weren't above bruising his pride a little more after what he had tried to pull. 

"Well, at least I tried to hook up with someone I had a chance with. That idiot out there is in way over his head!"  
"You're not intimidated by him, are you?" You press, knowing full well he's not. "I mean, you're badmouthing a guy you don't even know."  
Sans' X's flash red. "Intimidated!? Are you kidding! The fact you're even suggesting that proves my point!"  
"What are you---?"  
Sans grabs you by your shirt and pulls you to his eye level. "You haven't been punished the entire time you've been out here or with him--- granted, I wouldn't expect him to have the balls to do it--- but, that's exactly why you've got this little uppity mouth. I think you need to be punished."  
You stare back. "You really are full of yourself." You pull away again. "I don't have time to deal with you right now, little boy. In fact, you should sit in the corner and think about what you did-- _-or didn't do,"_ You smirk, bruising his ego further.  
"Seriously!?" Sans growls. "You're just gonna---" He cuts himself off, fangs baring. "You shut your mouth, you slut!"  
You roll your eyes. "We're not really in the position for that to work, you know." You give a curt laugh. "Or maybe all that time with Aria took the bite out of you."  
"Oh, **you little** **whore,"** Sans growls as his sockets narrow. He wraps arms around you and pulls your close. Your Souls push together, making you two moan as bliss rolls over your bodies. "Fuck, we've never actually Soul Kissed like this before, have we?" Sans growls, maneuvering you over to the bed. He sits down, pulls you into his lap, kisses you slow and deep, all the while your Souls meshing together. Your sex is already dripping wet and you feel Sans' cock rubbing into your shorts.

Moments later, you're tossed down onto the bed onto your back, Sans crawling in between your legs. He all but rips off your shorts. "Look at how wet you are, you little whore," he growls as he takes out his thick cock. "I'm gonna fuckin' punish you for talking shit to me."  
You smirk. "Sure, go ahead, punish me, Sir," You purr, making Sans' cock twitch. "Get out all of that frustration since _Aria wouldn't let you."_  
Sans' X's flash neon red (?). **"I am going to fucking destroy you."**

***

He pins you down by the waist and slams inside, making you scream in bliss.

Gods, the way he fills you is absolute heaven.

He starts pounding away at your pussy, making you cry out with each smack of his hipbones against yours. Your arms wrap tight around his cervical vertebrae, head tilting back as Sans kisses your neck in a frenzy. His hands race over your body, squeezing and stroking at random, sharpen phalanges biting into your skin. He smacks your thighs a few times, ripping moans from you, before rolling over so you're sitting up on top of him. His cock sinks deeper as a result, making your cry out his name. He spanks your ass, long smirk on his skull.  
"Yeah, you little slut. Ride my cock," he orders.  
Hands on the bed, you slid up and down Sans' cock, crying out with each smack to your ass. Sans uses his other hand to massage one of your breasts as he thrust up to meet your hips.

All the while, your Souls stay mushed together, not in a complete fusion, but more a sticky dripping mess. The display is a perfect visual of how messy and wet your love making is, how your love making has always been.

There was nothing sweet or kind about what you two are doing: You're both dripping wet, panting, moaning. Sans rolls over, pulls out and flips you onto your stomach, forces you on your hands and knees. He takes you from behind, making you pant and drool and scream for him. He insults you, spanks you, fucks you raw. He's like a beast, claiming what's his.

"Yeah, fuck, baby," he growls. "Who's the only one who can please you?"  
"Y-You!"  
"That's right, you little slut. Who's the only one who knows you love getting fucked like this?"  
"You! You! Oh, gods, you!" You scream.  
"You want more, you little whore?" he smirks, phalanges digging into your waist.  
"Yes! Yes!"  
"BEG, YOU WHORE!"  
"PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!"  
"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Sans growls. "I'm gonna fill you up, I'm gonna make you remember who's the only one who can please you!"  
"Oh, yes! PLEASE!" You beg.  
Sans slams into you one last time and explodes inside of you, screaming your name. You cry out with him as hot seed feels your pussy.  
"Ah, fuck, yeah," Sans growls. "Come here, baby." He yanks his sex out and pulls you backwards to rest against his pelvis. "Spread your legs. As, yeah, look at all the seed pouring out. You really do belong to me, don't you? Say it," he growls.  
"I... I belong to you...." You breath out.  
Sans reaches down and begins to stroke you clit. "And I belong to you," he whispers. "Always." He kisses your check, soft and gentle, though his phalanges begin to speed up in stroking you. Your hips begin to undulate, soft moans slipping from your mouth.  
"Oh, Sans...."  
The skeleton continues stroking your clit while littering your face and neck with soft fanged kisses. His other hand massages your breast and you let the bliss overtake you.

All of this, the kissing, the stroking, feels so amazing, so good, so right.

This is where you're supposed to be right now, with your skeleton who wants nothing more than to please you.

And judging by the coil bubbling in your stomach, he's on the verge of doing just that.   
"Oh, Sans! Sans!" You cry out. "Yes, yes!"  
""Are you close, love?"  
"Yes! Ooooh! Sans!" Your hips rock off the bed, your arms wrapping around Sans' vertebrae. "Ah, please! A little bit--- yes! Yes!" You cry out as your body archs, as the coil lets loose and your pussy explodes with juice.

***

"There we go," Sans whispers. "That's right. Let it all out." He reaches up and prompts you with a hand to look at him. He kisses you on the lips, wraps arms around your tired body. "I love you," he whispers.  
"I love you, too," You smile, snuggling close into his ribs.

Your Souls, though separated, still remain close to each other, humming your feelings to each other.

You're on the verge of falling asleep in Sans' arms when you jolt upward."Oh, no!"  
"Wh-what!?" Sans panics.  
You look up at Sans, terrified. "Bronx... we left him in the living room."  
Sans blinks and looks at the door. "Ah, fuck, you're right."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter got a pretty decent re-haul at the beginning. I went back in and changed the argument to have a bit more impact. Originally it was a lot shorter because they go from talking about Aria to Bronx because of how Sans reacts to something JP said and then the sex happened. This feels a lot more eventful. I also like the idea of JP just teasing Sans about not scoring because he's got such a huge ego about everything. I feel like her bruising it a little is some good pay back. 
> 
> And now, some lore/world building: A Soul Kiss is just your Souls kinda tapping against each other. They're not fused at all, just, you know, kissing. It's enough to send some shivers down your spine, but that's about it. After that is a Partial Fusion, where they're kinda squished together, but you can still tell whose Soul is whose (depending on how powerful a Soul is, someone may end up pregnant afterwards). Lastly is a Complete Fusion, where they're one entity, displayed by a single visible Soul that's a mix of the two colors (if they are two different colors). If you read TMB, you know that this is a very intense experience for both parties. Pregnancy is pretty much a guarantee, but like everything else in life, it's not 100%. 
> 
> But yeah, you two finally fucked BUT HOLY SHIT, YOU JUST LEFT BRONX IN THE LIVING ROOM WHICH IS LIKE TWO FEET AWAY FROM YOUR BEDROOM, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?


	53. Stick Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It can't be that much longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final day of the celebration! Thank you again for all the hits and comments. It's been a really fun week! Next week, we got back to our normal schedule with UN updating Mon, Wed and Fri again. Barring any major edits, we have less than ten chapters left! It's hard to believe we're winding down now! I have really loved working on this story. It's definitely one of my favorites so far. I don't really have any plans to come back to it right now, especially since I have a list of stories I want to try out, but should I make it to the end of that list, I will definitely consider coming back to this. 
> 
> Thanks again for reading! Let's keep chugging to the end! :D

You pull down your shirt and toss on some shorts, then rush out into the living room.

Empty.

But the front door to the balcony is open.

You race outside and find Bronx leaning against the railing, arms crossed, face set in a hard glare. "Bronx, I am so sorry," You start. "I didn't mean for that to---"  
"Well, I should hope you are sorry," Bronx spits. "I never took you to be a, a... degenerate."  
"I...." You tilt your head. "Degenerate?"  
"Well, yes!" Bronx shouts. "I, I heard the things he was calling you--- a, a whore, a slut. And you just let him call you such things!"  
You blink. "So... you're more upset at the name-calling than the actual sex?"  
"Yes! Such an activity is, is disgraceful to the act of love-making!" Bronx jabs a finger at you. "What he did is disgusting! And _you're_ disgusting for allowing him to do such a thing--- for, for enjoying it!"  
You flinch. "E-excuse me!?"  
Where the hell was all this venom coming from!?

"Did you just call my girlfriend disgusting?"

You whip around to see Sans standing inside the door frame wearing only his shorts, sockets narrow as the X's turn a dark crimson.   
Bronx lowers his arms, hands fisting. "To think, our leader enjoys such debauchery."  
"Debauchery? Really?" Sans' cocks a curious brow for a moment. "Okay, first of all, do you just read thesauri all day? Second of all, where the fuck do you get off calling my girlfriend and our love-making "disgusting" and a "debauchery?"  
"You call what you were doing love-making!?" Bronx's eyes widen. "You called her a slut and a whore! There is no love in that!"  
"Who the fuck do you think you are, the fucking Fuck Police!?" Sans shouts, stomping closer. "For your information, you mangy mutt, that's how I show my love for her! I toss her on the bed, call her a slut and fuck her until she can't walk straight! And you know how she shows her love to me?" Sans asks, long smirk sliding across his skull. "She comes buckets, wolf boy. Fucking. Buckets. And she never has to think of anyone else when she does it."

Bronx snarls, baring fangs. Sans bares his much larger ones back at him, even growling a bit before Bronx twists around and stomps down the balcony. He walks past the elevator to take the stairs so he doesn't have to be anywhere near you any longer than he has to.

"What a fuck face," Sans growls.  
"...He called me disgusting," You murmur.  
"Aw, Jackpot," Sans gathers you in his arms.  
"I mean, I know people say some hurtful things when they're angry, but... that felt like he really wanted to hurt me."  
"Jackpot, look at me," Sans strokes your face. "What we do isn't disgusting. It's just dirty talk. You know I don't really think you're a whore or a slut, I just know calling you that gets you going. ...It's also my wierd way of trying to look big and bad in front of you," Sans admits.  
"Really?" You question. "So, earlier...."  
Sans stares up at you. "You bruised my ego pretty well you know."  
"Well, don't try to sleep with girls like Aria," You retort.  
Sans rests his skull in between your breasts. "You ever gonna forgive me for that?"  
"Of course," You rub the top of his skull. "Like you said, you weren't thinking straight. If I hadn't been in such denial, I probably could have avoided this whole thing with Bronx. But, he was so nice... I can't believe he just...."  
"Everyone shows their true colors in a fight. At least you didn't go too far with him before you found out he was an uptight asshole."  
"I suppose..." You sigh, still stroking Sans skull, making him purr.   
"Mmmm, I love you," he smiles, sockets closed.  
"I love you, too."  
"Also... that was really awesome fucking," Sans notes, smirking up at you. "You should totally move back in, like maybe, hopefully today, yeah, so we keep doing stuff like that."  
You laugh. "I suppose I could go put in a notice at work. It would be rude just to take off without some sort of warning."  
"Didn't we both kinda take off on each other without notice?" Sans asks, nuzzling into your breasts again.  
"I said it was rude, not that we've never done it," You answer.  
Sans snickers. "Well, I guess while you're doing your notice stuff, I can set up for a moving day. Just toss my name around at your boss and he'll probably let you go tomorrow."  
"I am not using my relationship with you to get special treatment," You counter. "You said so yourself that just because we were fooling around you couldn't give me any special treatment."  
"Well, yeah, but that was me," Sans counters. "Doesn't mean no one else can."  
You roll yours eyes. "You'll be okay for a while longer," You rub his skull making him grunt. "I need to shower, okay?"  
"Nah, go to work like that. I want Bronx to smell me all over you," Sans growls, leaning up toward you. You know to lean down when he does this and he licks your neck when you do so. "Sans," You moan. "Calm down. Let me go so I can take a shower."  
"Aw, you're' no fun," he says, letting go so you can head back inside. He follows, closing the door behind you two.  
"Stay here," You order.  
Sans' shifts his fangs.  
"Because if you get in the shower with me, who knows when I'll come out."  
Sans' sockets narrow. He can't deny that. He flops down on the couch. "Leave me here to wallow in my boner then."  
You roll your eyes again, go to the bathroom, shower and dress. You go back into the living room to find Sans still lying on the couch. "Still wallowing?"  
"Nah, thinkin'." His voice is muffled against the plush seating.   
"About?"  
He lifts his skull. "I think I might talk to the landlord and see if I can get this place as, like, a get away."  
"What, like a cottage in the hillsides?" You joke.  
"Yeah," Sans sits up. "I mean, I'm selfish, baby, I can't let anyone else have this view," he motions to the window.   
"It is a nice view," You admit, walking over to the couch and taking a seat next to him. "Hey...."  
"What's up?"  
"You... aren't mad that I almost slept with Bronx, are you?"  
Sans' gaze slides up and his fangs shift in thought. "You know, I think I get where you were coming from earlier. You can do way better than some mutt. And, well, we weren't together at the time and we... we just did what we thought would help us through it."  
You both go silent for a moment.  
"...So, we're okay?" You ask.  
"We're okay," Sans answers, taking your hands in his and leaning up to meet you in a soft kiss. "And when we're not okay, we'll just keep working at it until we are."

~

"So, that's what happened, huh?" Luna murmurs.  
"I can't believe this!" Trixie cries.  
"I know, right?" You reply. "He was such a nice guy, too."  
"No, not that!" Trixie shakes her fists. "You were dating a hottie like Sans and didn't say anything!!"  
You giggle."Well, it was kinda personal."  
"If I had known that, I never would have pushed for Bronx at all! Sans is hot and loaded and HOT!"  
"I have to agree," Luna chuckled. "There is something rather attractive about a monster with such success under his cape."  
"Screw the success, he's just hot!" Trixie purrs.

"Hm, ladies?" came a knock at the break room door. A meek Knight Knight leaned into view. "Oh, JP, there you are. I just wanted to let you know there's a usual two week waiting period for people leaving, though, hm, I might have to extend that if I can't find anyone to replace you in time. You understand we have very high standards for everyone who works here, so we have very few candidates. It's why we're always technically understaffed," he mutters.

Everyone knew your boss had been trying to convince the higher-ups to relax on the hiring policies, but since you handled such delicate paperwork, they couldn't just hire anyone. They were also the reason you had to stay until they found a replacement. They _knew_ you were understaffed all the time and this was the only way they had decided to deal with the problem.

"I just wanted to give you a heads up on the situation. You'll still be getting paid as long as you keep coming in. Um, we also might have to double up on shifts today. Bronx didn't come in."

"Hrm, probably pouting in a corner somewhere," Trixie hissed, thick arms crossing her ample chest.  
"I'm sure it'll only be for a few days," You note. "We'll be able to handle it, boss. And I'll stay as long as you need me to."  
"Thank you very much," the Knight Knight sighs in relief. "I'll keep trying to contact Bronx in the mean time. Have a nice day, ladies."  
"No problem," You say as you wave at the retreating monster.  
"As long as you're needed, huh?" Trixie repeats. "It could be months before they find someone to replace you. You think Sans is going to be okay with that?"  
"Of course he's not," You answer. "But I already told him I wasn't going to use our relationship to get special treatment, so I'll stay until you guys find someone. He's just going to have be a brave buttercup and suck it up."

~

Sans' sockets lid, fangs shifting. "Seriously?"  
"Well, I'm not going to leave them short-staffed, especially with Bronx being gone," You reply. "You know, why don't you go talk to the Library Council and get them to relax the hiring requirements? Then they can find someone easier to replace me."  
"...'Cause I kinda agree with the requirements they set," Sans admits.   
"Well, then, I guess you can't complain then, huh?" You cross your arms.  
"...No...," Sans mutters.  
"But I imagine until Bronx comes back, boss isn't going to let me even if they find someone to replace me. They'll still be one short."  
"Fuck, so we gotta wait for them to replace you and for that little crying mutt to come back?" Sans growls. "Why didn't you just---?"  
"Use our relationship to bypass the rules? Because that's an asshole thing to do," You reply, voice flat.  
Sans grumbles. "Fuck, fine, okay, whatever," he spits out, tossing his hands up in defeat. "You're too nice for your own damn good, you know that?"  
You smile back at him. "Hey," you lean in closer.   
Sans turns away, crossing his arms, trying to ignore you but there's a faint blush on his cheekbones.   
"Sansy," You call.  
He steels himself.  
"...Sir...," You purr.

"...Don't you dare come over here. I am upset with you. Don't.... don't crawl into my lap like that! Don't... no, don't kiss my--- Get your hands from under my shirt, don't you dare touch my---ahhh, no, don't... oh...fuck, no, stop kissing my.... oohhhhhh.... Wait, what are you doing now---? Don't you dare coax out my--- No, don't kiss--- OH, FUCK, I AM SO UPSET RIGHT NOW, DAMMIT! I KNOW I SOUND LIKE I AM ENJOYING THIS--- OH, FUCK, THAT'S SO DAMN GOOD!!! FASTER, BABY, FASTER! SHIT, GODS DAMMIT! AH! OH FUCK, YOUR GODS DAMN TONGUE! OH SHIT, YOU SLUT, I AM SO UPSET RIGHT NOW!! I AM HONESTLY SO UPSET WITH YOU AND FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUUUUUUUUUCK! ....Ah... ahh.... you whore... I'm gonna... fuck.... Shit, how am I supposed to stay pissed at you when you do shit like that? .... I love you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, the story was going to end here. You were going to move out and head back home with Sans and live in freaky bliss forever. But, that felt too sudden. I needed one more pop. So, first, I had to think of a reason for JP to stay in S&S. 
> 
> Originally, the break up with Bronx was going to be a lot muddier, he would hear you two and you'd feel sorry that you had, more or less, broken up with him by fucking your boyfriend two feet away from him. You were going to spend time trying to find him which ultimately would lead to the last pop. However, I didn't think JP would cut ties so sloppily, so I rewrote that part, which lead to rewriting JP's reason for staying. I went with the two week notice thing because it seemed rather logical at the time, along with it just totally being a thing. It also was some good world building about how jobs work and how screwed up some of the rules are. I also feel like it was a growing moment for JP. She could have easily used her relationship with Sans to leave--- who's gonna say no to Little Boss? But, if he's not going to give her special treatment, no one else should either. She probably is too nice for her own good, though.
> 
> As for that ending, I thought it'd be fun to let you guys use your imagination. ;3 
> 
> Finally, "Leave me here to wallow in my boner then." is probably the best line I have ever written. I will never top this line. 
> 
> #leavemeheretowallowinmybonerthen


	54. Bound Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I still chose you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naughty smut at the end. :3

"You wanna do what?" Sans asks, lazy phalange trailing over your bare leg.  
"Luna gave me Bronx's address a few days ago because I wanted to go check on him. Boss hasn't been able to contact him and no one has heard from him for a week. I'm starting to get a little worried," You admit, snuggling closer to Sans' bare ribs. You two had spent another night together after shuffling Papyrus and Qornea home in a carriage when your second get together had ended.  
"Eh, he's probably all mopey," Sans shrugs. "I kinda shut down a little after we broke up."  
"I know, but," You roll over to face him. "You and I had a much more involved relationship. Bronx and I went on a few dates and never even had sex. I just can't imagine him being that attached to me that he's moping around at his house for days."  
"And yet, no one has seen him for a week," Sans counters. "Obviously, he was much more invested than you were."  
You sigh. "I suppose so.... I feel kinda bad now...."  
"Don't feel bad." Sans strokes your forehead. "You were responsible and cut ties. You were honest with him. You can't control how he'll react to any of it. That said, you sure _you_ want to go over there? You might be the last person he wants to see."  
"I know, but no one else is going over there and I am really worried."  
Sans sighs. "You are just too damn nice. A'ight. We'll go tonight after dinner."  
"Tonight?"  
"Cause we might catch him coming back from where ever he's having his little whinefest."  
  
~

You knock again and wait.

"Baby," Sans starts. "We've been here for twenty minutes. Puppy ain't here--- and if he is here, he ain't coming out to talk to ya."

You sigh, knowing Sans was probably right.

You two had come out to a rather pleasant RV park. You had been surprised when you first arrived because Bronx seemed like a monster who would live in a posh, sophisticated two story town house. But these RVs were huge and slick. They probably were like little houses on the inside. Bronx's RV looked like a two story house on wheels, was a lovely tan, chocolate brown and white and, if Sans was right, empty.

"What do you wanna do?" Sans asks.  
"We can come back in a few days, I guess. I just can't imagine where he went...."  
"If he's ditching everyone, he might not be in S and S anymore."  
You sigh. "Like, I am legitimately worried, but this is sort of ridiculous. He realizes he'll lose his job if he doesn't come back soon, right?"  
"Eh," Sans shrugs. "Central Library needs all the help they can get. They'll give him enough time to come back."  
"I just... was he really that attached? We didn't date that long. I really didn't think us breaking up would affect him like this."  
Sans gave a curt laugh. "By the sounds of his whiny tirade, he was more pissed you like being called a slut than breaking up with him."  
"Come on," You wave off. "There's no way he's _more_ upset at that."  
"Probably not," Sans shrugs again, shifting his fangs out of boredom. "Still though, I guess he really liked you, huh?"  
"Yeah," You whisper."And I guess... I mean, I like to think I liked him a little bit. He was really sweet and generous, a real gentlemonster."  
"Hrm," Sans shoves his hands into the pockets of his jacket.  
"He was really smart, too," You continue, tapping your chin. "He knew a little bit about everything--- flowers, history of the area, different food. Oh, he was a good cook, too."  
"Sounds great," Sans grumbles. "Let me guess. He was a great kisser, too, right?"  
"Not really. He was just... okay."  
Sans glances up at you. "Just okay?"  
"Yeah. Just okay," You shrug.  
"...Huh." Sans takes your hand and you two Vanish back to your apartment. Sans lets go and heads over to the couch, where he plops down and seems to go into thought.  
"Are you okay?" You ask, walking over.  
"Just... thinking."  
"About?" You question, sitting down next to him.  
"Bronx and I are just... really different."  
"You are really different," You agree. "That's part of the reason I went with him. He wasn't like you, so he wouldn't remind me of you. But, because he wasn't like you, he just made me think of you more. I started comparing you two a lot."  
"I see..." Sans tapped his mandible. "But, like, all that stuff you said. Do you like that in a guy? Like, being smart and stuff?"  
"Well, yes, I suppose that helps."  
Sans' fangs shift. "How smart exactly?"  
You tilt your head in thought "What do you mean?"  
"Like... If I told you I used to study quantum mechanics and thermonuclear dynamics, would that turn you on a little?"  
You go into thought. "I would think it's very impressive and yes, even attractive," You smile, eyes lidding as you stroke his thigh.  
Sans blushes up at you, sockets wide. "I used to study quantum mechanics and thermonuclear dynamics."  
"Oh, did you now?" You purr, leaning in closer. "I didn't know my little skeleton was so smart." You trail a finger up his thigh to his pelvis making him shiver. "When were you going to tell me you were so smart?"  
"I, uh... hmmmm," He groans a bit as you fingers slip under his jacket and shirt. "Hrm... Naaah."  
You blink. "Nah?"  
"Nah," Sans grins as he takes your hands and pushes you to sit up, then lie down on the couch. A phalange runs over your bare stomach. "Wanna know something cool?"  
"Hm?"  
"Your body and a star are pretty similar in make up. So, fucking you is kinda like fucking the universe, which is pretty hot."  
You snort. "You nerd."  
Grinning, Sans leans down and kisses you, sweet and soft. Your arms slip around his neck as his hands rub your sides and he rests on top of you. The kiss last for a quite some time before Sans pulls away only a few inches.  
"Hey?"  
"Hm?"  
"Do I cook better than he does?" he grins.  
"Sans...." You giggle.  
"I need to know if I need to up my game," he replies.  
You stroke the back of his skull, making him purr. "Your food is quite delicious, Sansy."  
"Hmm, thank you," Sans murmurs, nuzzling into your neck. "You know what else is delicious?"  
"What?"  
"You." He kisses you again.  
"Sansy," You laugh. "When did you get all sweet and mushy?"  
"I was sweet when we did the whole Retuning thing," Sans replies. "And maybe I'm just in a mellow mood now knowing that I'm better than him."  
You roll your eyes. "Is that what you were doing? Comparing yourself to him?"  
"Maybe a little," Sans admits. "You... really seemed to like him."  
"I did. But I like you a lot more," You purr, leaning up to kiss his cheekbone.  
Sans blushes a deep crimson. "Fuck, you are so damn cute." He kisses you back, full on the lips, this time a little harder. His pelvis thrust against yours a bit, pulling a loud moan from you. "Hm, but when you moan like that, you sound so damn hot." He grins.  
Smirking, you reach up and stroke the back of Sans' skull, making him groan a bit.  
"Ah, baby...." he shivers. "Fuck...."  
Grinning yourself, you roll over, forcing Sans onto his back. He blushes up at you, sockets wide as you hold him down by his wrists, then move your hands to the bottom of your jacket, which you pull up a little, exposing his lower spine. You stroke the vertebrae and disks, making him groan again.  
"Ah, fuck... baby...." His cheekbones flush pink and he squirms a bit.  
"Hmmm, you're so cute like this, all hot and flustered." You trail your hands to his pelvis, drag your fingers along the top, making Sans gasp and thrust his hips, whole body shivering.  
"Ah... hnnn, no, that's too good...," he groans out, panting a little. His fangs quiver as you circle around his pelvis. "Ah, you're gonna make me...uhhhhh."  
"Oh, what am I gonna make you do?"  
"Something really filthy...."  
"Oh?" You question.  
Sans sits up, skull flushed. "You wanna do something filthy?"  
"Like what?"

"Tie me to the bed."

~

***  
His leg bones are folded and spread open, his arm bones tied over his skull to the head board. He's naked, blindfolded, panting and blushing while his cock quivers.

You're not sure how to feel about this.

On the one hand, seeing Sans panting and dripping is really hot. On the other hand, seeing him so submissive is a little odd.

But, he seems to be enjoying himself.

"Hm, so, what would you like me to do?" You ask.  
"To-touch me, please." His voice is even softer.  
You reach up and stroke his cheekbones. "Is there anywhere in particular you want me to touch you?"  
"A-anywhere," Sans pants. "I... I just want to... feel your hands... pl-please."  
You glide down his skull, cervical vertebrae, sternum, ribs, spine, the iliac spine of his pelvis. All the while, Sans pants, tongue hanging, blush darkening.  
You trail your fingers down his pubis, then reach under this cock to stroke his symphysis pubis.

This seems to be a very sensitive spot.

"OH, FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" Sans cries. "Gag me! Please, please gag me!"

You reach to your right to pick up the black and blue ball gag. You lean up and fit the ball in between Sans' fangs, then buckle the toy at the back of his skull. You then reach down and stroke his pubis.

He moans around the ball gag, skull falling back against the head board. His hips thrust, cock jiggling and dripping.  
You trail a finger up the underside of his sex, before wrapping your hand around the top and stroking him.  
Sans thrusts in time with your stroking, nice and slow, moans low.

You get a wicked idea.

Still stroking him, you move to lie down on the bed, head in between his leg bones. You lean forward and run your tongue from the base to the tip of his cock.  
Sans screams into the gag, hips bucking.  
You continue using your tongue on him, long licks along the shaft, quick dabs at the tip, tasting his sweet precum. All the while, Sans is thrusting along and into your tongue.

When you reach the tip, he thrust hard, slipping into your mouth.

Glaring, you pull his cock out. "And what do we think we're going?"  
Sans whines around the bag gag and you reach up to remove the toy.  
"I, I'm sorry!" Sans gasps. "I, I just... I needed more and I...."  
"You what?" You demand  
"I got greedy. I'm sorry, Mistress. Pl-please punish me."  
"Maybe I should leave you just like this," You offer, smirk growing on your face. The power trip is a fun high.  
"No, please. Please, Mistress, don't leave me like this...."  
"Beg."  
"Please don't leave me like this, Mistress. I'm sorry I got greedy! Please punish me, Mistress. I deserve to be punished. Please, Mistress, punish me!"

You stroke his femurs, squeezing them a bit. He moans as your fingers slide over the bones, whimpers when you avoid his pelvis.

This would be the second time you had really paid detailed attention to Sans' body, the first time being back at Thousand Leaves. The curve of his spine is deep, but still beautiful. His ribs shake up and down at the sharp breaths he's taking; his tongue slides over his fangs as your fingers graced up each vertebrae and disks, his skull titling back. You knew he liked having the back of his skull stroked while he thrust inside you, that he liked when you squeezed his humeri when you came, so you entertained him with the same touches, drawing out moans and shivers. After a few long minutes, you lean up the neck of his spine and bite into one of his vertebra, making him cry out.

"Ah! Mistress! Yes! Yes!" His pelvis thrusts up and down as you lick up his vertebrae. You nibble at the underside of his mandible, making him moan for more. Your hands trail down the back of his spine to his tail bone.

When you stroke this bone, Sans goes crazy.

His moaning becomes laced with begging for you to stroke faster, harder; his pelvis pistons into the air. His drooling and tears are escaping from the blindfold because, "Gods, that's amazing, Mistress, please don't stop! It's so good! It's so good, Mistress! Please! Please! Please! I'm-ah! Mistress, may I, may I come? Please, please, let me come, Mistress!"

You stop sucking on his spine long enough to whisper, "Come for your Mistress."

Sans explodes.

He screams, spine arching as his cock erupts like a volcano, seed gushing out, coating his ribs and your stomach.

When Sans finishes, his bones collapses against the head board, fangs still parted in a crooked smile as his breathing comes out in gasps over his hanging tongue. When you remove his blindfold, you find Sans' sockets are wet, the X's rolled back, the color a striking neon pink.

He looks so spent, but so satisfied.

You untie his arms and gather the skeleton into yours, rubbing his spine. He relaxes against your chest with a cute smile on his face. You smile back. "I love you."  
"Hm... I love you, too. You're fucking amazing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy it while it last. >:3


	55. Vanish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just have to catch you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Net's been kinda wonky these past few days, so I'm uploading this early so I don't have to stress about it later.

The next morning, you wake up alone. Sans has left a note on his pillow:

_Hey sexy, had some emergency paperwork come up, so I popped home. I shouldn't be gone too long. Love ya, your skeleton man (heart)._

...He put a heart at the end of his note. How can someone so perverted be so damn cute?

Smiling, you get up and shower, then get dressed for work. As you try to think of what you can whip up for breakfast, there's a knock on your front door.

You can't imagine who could be knocking this early in the morning. You know Sans wouldn't knock since he pretty much lives with you now.

You open the door and your eyes widen. "Bronx?"

He looks... tired? His eyes have bags under them, his fur is a matted mess.  
"JP," he mutters.  
"Uh... Are... are you all right?" You asks. "I went over to your house, but you weren't there."  
"Wasn't there."  
You gulp, your Soul quivering. "Where have you been? Boss has been calling you."  
"Abandon Mint Inn."  
"...Oh."

Okay, this was... this was not right. Bronx would never allow himself to get this unkempt, he would never be so curt with his answers.

"Bronx, you really don't look so well," You notice he looks a little thinner, like he hasn't eaten much. "Do you want some water? Here, just wait here, I'll go get a cup of water for you." You close the door and walk through the living room to the kitchen to get a glass from the cupboard. You fill the cup and head back to the door only to stop short when you find Bronx standing in the middle of the living room.

Shit, you hadn't locked the door.

"He was here." His voice is a deep growl. "So, while you were worried about me, you were spreading your legs for him."  
You glare. "You need to leave," You point to the door.  
Bronx's eyes widen, pupils shaking. "No, wait, I'm sorry, that was very rude of me." Bronx runs a hand over his matted fur. "I've just been trying to understand how all this happened. You and I were so happy and then he... he showed up," the husky growls.   
"Bronx, that's---"  
"It's because of him, isn't it!?" Bronx shouts, baring down on you. "He made you leave me, didn't he!? Because there's no way you could say no to me!"  
"N-No!" You stagger backward. "Sans didn't make me do anything! _I_ chose to end things with you!"  
Bronx grabs your wrist, making the plastic cup clatter to the floor. "It's okay, he's not here, you can tell me the truth!" He nodded, eyes too wide. "He made you dump me, because before you two started talking again, you and I were happy!"  
"Bronx, let me go!" You demand, trying to pull your arm away, but his grip is like a vice, his claws dig into your skin.   
"J-just come with me!" Bronx growls, grabbing your other wrist. "We can just---"  
"I said LET GO!" You scream, and aim a sharp kick at Bronx's groin.   
He howls as he lets go of your wrists and you bolt for the door, only to trip on the cup, twist around and land hard on your thigh. You hiss at the pain.  
"You bitch!" Bronx howls as he stomps towards you.

In a panic, your Soul Pings.

And Sans is behind Bronx. "Oh, good." A huge smirk slides across his skull. **"You finally gave me a reason."**

Bronx barks, fangs snapping as he whips around and charges for Sans. Sans side steps with ease and Bronx slams into the wall next to the bedroom door with a sick **THUD.** Cracks spread out from the deep impact.

Sans snickers. "Geez, puppy, you kinda suck at fighting. Turn around and I'll show you how it's done."

Bronx rips his head from the wall and spins around.

"Bullet. Single Shot Forward."

A rosewood bullet materialized next to Sans, bolted forward and slammed into Bronx's shoulder, which absorbed the whole bullet while tossing him back against the wall. He yelped on impact and slumped down to the floor, clenching his shoulder as he bared his fangs.  
He growls as Sans approaches, but another yelp is ripped from his mouth when Sans slams a sneaker into his injured shoulder.

You wince at the Bronx's pained growling. "...Sans...."

"Not now, dearest. I'm actually holding back a lot rage right now," Sans growls through his fangs. "Guys like you are pathetic. Can't take a no for an answer, try to blame everyone else for your shit because, 'oh, I'm so nice, why doesn't she like me?' Because, little puppy, no one owes you shit, no matter how nice of a guy you are." Sans stomps his foot back down on the ground. "All right, I think I proved my point," Sans muttered, glare still on the husky. "I'm taking JP with me, and you're gonna stay here and suck it up, buttercup." Sans whips around, only to stop short.

Bronx was already getting back up.

You scramble to your feet, ignoring the ache in your thigh.

Sans, however, is smirking back at him. "Oh, you wanna go, buttercup?"

Bronx only glares, panting, eyes wide. "Paralysis: Full Body"

"Fuck!" Sans crumples to the ground as his body seizes up and his legs give out. He tries to shout, but his tongue just flops out of his mouth.

"Sans!" You shout as Bronx kicks him once in the spine, then steps over him.

"That should take care of that," Bronx smirks. "Now, JP, we are going to---"  
"Bullet! Shoot Forward!"  
Rosewood shoots across the room and slams into Bronx making him stagger backwards. The barrage doesn't last long and Bronx doesn't seem too hurt, but you have managed to piss him off more.   
"I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU!" He roars. "JUST BE A GOOD GIRL AND COME HERE!" He bolts for you, intent on grabbing you.   
In a panic, you race for the door and stumble onto the balcony just as Bronx grabs you by the waist from behind.   
"GET OFF!" You scream, stomping down on his foot.  
He wails. "Stupid bitch!" He shoves you hard towards the balcony and you slam into the railing, knocking the wind out of you. You slump over the edge, gasping for air as Bronx comes at you again, trying to grab you. You elbow him in the face this time and you're about to Vanish when he grabs your wrists. You scream, trying to draw attention and aim another kick at Bronx's loins. He lets go in an instant, growling and cursing. Before you can run, he swings a fist, catching you in the face. Your vision blurs as black rushes in.

You don't see Sans clawing his way towards you, fighting against the paralysis that's ripping apart his protesting bones. You don't see Bronx roar in frustration and launch at you again.

You don't feel Bronx shove you, enraged that you keep fighting him.

You don't hear Sans scream as you're pushed off the balcony.

\\\\\

Sans' Soul burned and screamed. **DO SOMETHING**

He bit his tongue, forcing the muscle to feel. "Va-vanish! Under JP!"  
He blinked out, blinked back onto the pavement. His body, still feeling the effect of the paralysis, collapsed to its knees.

Someone screamed.

"What is that!?"  
"Is that someone falling!?"  
"A suicide!?"

Sans craned up the neck of his spine, felt the bones and disks grinding against the paralysis.

She was still falling.

He tried to move his arms, but---

"Little Boss!" Someone cried. "Do you see that!?"  
He bit his tongue again, screamed. "LIFT MY ARMS! I CAN'T---"  
He heard footsteps, felt hands and paws grab his arms, try to lift them.  
"Little Boss, the paralysis--- it'll break---"  
 **"I DON'T CARE! LIFT MY ARMS!!"** Sans cried. He felt them push his arms up, felt the bones cracking against the paralysis, a scream and pain ripping through his body as layer and layer of bone were stripped off.

But he had to catch her--- he had to catch her---

When she plummeted into his arms, his body finally broke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Oh.


	56. Caught and Broke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there is a chance I might be super busy Friday and that could trail into next week. So, I decided, since there's only like, four chapters left, I would just finish up Underneath today. Plus, I sort of hate leaving you guys on such an intense cliffhanger and this story has been so much longer than planned, I just sort of want to wrap it up. Don't get me wrong, I LOVE this story, it's just so long and editing it has been crazy. So, let's just finish it up. :3

You jolt awake. "...What?"

You look around. Was... this a hospital room?

The room is eggshell white from floor to ceiling. A window is open, letting in the breeze. There's a white table and chairs in front of the billowing curtains. There's a TV on the wall in front of your bed.

You look down at the gown you're wearing, see some sort of cord underneath. Must be monitoring your Soul.

You sit up, check your limbs, twist at the waist. Nothing seemed broken, but your thigh and face ache.

You try to remember what happened.

Sans had been attacked by Bronx, and then Bronx had attacked... you. He had been trying to grab you, you had fought back and then... he hit you? And then... you had blacked out after that. You rub your face, still trying to grasp that all of this had happened, that Bronx had just gone... crazy, that Sans had been....

Wait... where was Sans?

Was there a button to call a nurse? Ah, there, on the bed side table.

A few moments later, a male nurse, a large bird-like monster, walks in. "Ah, Good Awakenings. How are you feeling?"  
"Fine, I just... I just don't know what happened," You inform him.  
"Well," he started. "You suffered from a light concussion and bruising. According to witnesses, you feel from the top balcony of your apartment building."  
Your eyes widen. "I fell?"  
"Yes. Little Boss caught you."  
"Sans caught me?"  
"Yes, but...."  
"Is he all right?"

The nurse shifts on his feet. "The paralysis he was under was very powerful. Going against such strong magic can actually break down your body. When he caught you, his body was already shredded pretty intensely. His arms broke and the extra weight snapped his spine. But he... he wouldn't let go of you. Somehow, with a thread of magic or bone, I'm not sure, but he held onto you until you both got here."

Your whole body is frozen, mind racing. All you heard was "broken," "snapped".... "held onto you"....   
"Where is he?"  
"In the next room, but---"

You flip the covers off your legs and toss your feet to the cold floor. The cord on your chest flies off, flapping back onto the bed.

"Wait, you can't just---"

You don't listen, just run past the nurse. Your room is at the end of the hall so you go to your left to the room next door. You take a deep breath, step inside a room that is set up like yours, only to stop at the door.

"Oh, Gods...."

There are all these... tubes laced into his Soul connecting to IV bags. He has a breathing mask on, but you imagine it's pumping in more magic than air. His bones are a stark white and there black bags under his closed sockets. His arms and spine are all bandage up. He looks so... small.

"That's the only thing holding him together," came a gruff voice.

You turn around to find a short, scruffy Final Froggit at the door. His name tag reads Dr. Nico.

"The bandages, I mean," he continues as he hops inside. "I take it you're doing well. Your family and friends came to see you while you slept. Once I told them you were cleared, they headed to see Little Boss. Told them there wasn't going to be much change. So I sent them home. That was... late last night."  
"Late last night...?" You question. "So... we've been here for nearly two days.... He's been like this for nearly two days!?" You panic.  
"A night and a day, really. You two came in early yesterday morning," the Final Froggit explained, hopping farther into the room, then hopping onto a stool. "Aye, still no change. I can't fathom it."  
You walk into the room. "What's wrong with him?"

"Since he's a Boss Level Monster, he needs a substantial amount of magic to heal from such serious injuries. We've trying all different mixes and combinations, but he seems to be rejecting everything we give him. His Soul is trying to hold his body on its own, but without additional magic, it's going to tire itself out..." The doctor leans in closer. "It's already happening."  
You freeze up. "What's already happening?"  
The doctor points to the tip of Sans' phalanges. They look... gray and dry. "He's husking."  
"Hu-husking?"  
"Dying. His Soul is starting to run out of magic. His body is starting to dry up as a result. If he keeps up, he won't make it through the week."

Your feel your Soul go cold and shake.

Dying...?

No, that... that couldn't be right. Sans was stronger than this! He was just fine two days ago, he... he couldn't be....

Your legs give out as you collapse to the floor. You breath gets short. This is a nightmare, you're dreaming.

Wake up.

Wake up....

~

Sixteen.

That's how many medical magic bags Sans has hooked up to his Soul.

Each one holds a different combination of purified magics mixed together. Apparently the strength of the healing depended on which magics (Paralysis, Remove, Vanish and Blockade) were mixed and their amounts.

They started with the smallest combinations, hoping to coax his Soul into absorbing the mix. When that didn't work, they pumped up the combinations to three way mixes instead of two.

Maybe his Soul needed a knock instead of a tap.

Days passed and the only thing that changed was the husking crawling up Sans' arms, the tips of his ribs.

They moved up to four-way combinations, intent of forcing the magic into his Soul, but more days passed and all Sans did was husk more.

You knew things were getting hopeless when a nurse took two magic bags, citing an injury that would heal quite well with the combination.

If Sans really needed those bags, the nurse wouldn't have taken them.

Fourteen.

You try calling out to Sans' Soul with yours, but the little heart shape didn't answer, though, you could feel his Soul straining to keep Sans' body together.

With his Soul silent, you talk to Sans himself instead. You tell him that the food at the hospital is decent, that the gown they gave you was soft, that they still have you under monitoring more out of curiosity than necessity. That there are a few hours at night where you and he feel like the only two Underneath.

You tell him you miss him, that you love him and you'll be here when he wakes up.

The doctor comes in every few hours to check on the lack of progress. A few times, a nurse is with him. She'd check a bag, nod at the frog monster. He'd nod back and she'd take the bag.

Thirteen.  
Twelve.  
Eleven.

"Dearie," Dr. Nico calls to you on morning. "You may need to prepare for the worst outcome."

You cry against Sans' husking hand. _Please don't do this, please...._  
His bones feel so dry and cold, like ice. He hasn't moved at all and his Soul is turning an inky black.

The worse he gets, the more the doctor lets nurses take the bags away.

Ten.  
Nine.  
Eight.

The doctor has already given up on Sans.

Seven.  
Six.

You try to stay optimistic, despite the fact Sans still hasn't moved and his Soul has been silent for so long.

Five.  
Four.

He's lasted much longer than expected, though, a bit over a week, but you can see the husking has reached near the top of his humeri, was nipping at his pelvis, was engulfing his ribs.

Three.  
Two.  
One.

All you can do now is wait for his Soul to give out.

Zero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zero.


	57. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Souls are very straightforward things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually two chapters stuck together (like the last one because by themselves they're just way too short). I don't think it flows as well as the last one, but looking back at it, a cliffhanger would have been silly. ;3

"Dearie?"  
"...It probably won't be much longer."

A week and a half has passed. Sans' husking had engulfed must of his bones, his Soul pulsing between long, silent intervals.

"I'm glad I left Papyrus home," Qornea murmured. "I don't want him to see Sans like this."  
You clench at your gown. You had come to terms with this--- at least, that's what you kept telling yourself. You had already cried so much you were sure you had no more tears. You had to be strong, though, especially for Papyrus.

 _What are we going to tell him?_ You Soul whispers to Sans' for some kind of answer, but, of course, the only thing that answers is silence. You just squeeze his hand tighter. The world seems so far away when you hold his hand.

You don't hear the door open.

"Is he any better!?"  
"Aria, keep your voice down," Qornea warns as the young woman stomps into the room. "We've talked about this, we have to prepare for... for...." She sniffs.

Aria sniffs as her hands fist. She looks down at Sans, then you and her flame flares. "This is all your fault!" she screams. "Because he was always worrying about you! And thinking about you! It's your fault he's like this!"

And she slaps you.

"ARIA!" Qornea cries. "That is enough!" she grabs her hand.   
"Don't you have anything to say!?" Aria screams.

You don't.

You're too tired to think, to speak, to fight. Everything is just so heavy. You Soul just sinks deeper into despair. You just want this to end one way or another.

"Aria, we are going home," Qornea orders as she tries to tug the fire elemental away.  
"I am not leaving!"  
"Now just hold on!" came a familiar deep voice from outside the door. "You can't just---"  
"Sir, please! It might be the only way!" a younger voice counters.  
"You haven't fully tested it!"  
"Then let me test it now!"

The door opens and a young lady ice bird staggers in. "Uh, hello! I'm Icelin! Uh, Dr. Icelin!" She walks over to you as Dr. Nico hops behind her. "I, uh, I've been studying your case and I think I may have a solution."  
"Moonbeam mush most likely," Nico grumbles.

The ice bird glares back at the doctor before looking back at you. "Hm. You see, I have a theory called Soul Mate Healing. I believe Mr. Sans isn't taking in any of the medical magic we offer because his Soul will only allow a specific bland of magic to enter it and heal it. I think that blend can only come from a Soul Mate."

You blink. "Soul Mate? I mean, Sans and I are very close, but I'm not sure if we're Soul Mates."  
"I know it's a loaded phrase," Icelin acknowledges seconds later. "But, in all of my studies, I've noted that it's often lovers with this sort of healing ability. Lovers seem to be able to heal each other better than other friends or even family members."  
"Even family members? Are you sure?" You ask.

"Well, you can't choose your family and sometimes families just don't mesh. But, you can choose a lover and that level of intimacy leans itself to amazing healing properties," Icelin explains. "Dr. Nico here wants to believe that it has something to do with similar magic flows, but I've seen couples with opposite magics, like Bullet and Blockade, sync up perfectly."

"So, you think my magic could heal Sans?" You asks.  
"This is dangerous!" Nico spoke. "Even if she does heal him, he's already husking. She might die from overexertion!"  
"We just have to monitor the situation!" Icelin counters. "She doesn't need to give him all of her magic, just enough to fuel his Soul enough to heal him."  
"I'll do it!" You stand up. "We've tried everything else, so let's try it!"  
"Really!?" Iceline's electric blue eyes light up as she smiles. "I, I have your consent? This is still technically an experiment and the Council of Doctors and---"  
"Yes, you have my consent!" You interrupt. "Let's just do it!"  
Icelin jumps at your loud agreement. "Uh, then, I'll go get my equipment!" She cries and dashes out of the room.  
"Wh-what if this doesn't work!? Aria stammers. "I mean, you're ex-boyfriend did this because of you! Because of that, what if Sans doesn't consider you his Soul Mate!?"  
You cross your arms. "You know what, Aria? You are more than welcomed to try to heal him first."

~

"Can... can't we try again!?" Aria demands.   
"I'm sorry, miss," Icelin replies as she slides the tubes out of Aria's Soul. "His Soul keeps rejecting your magic."  
"But I thought... I thought if I..." Aria looks down at her skirt, tugs at the edges. "I thought if I tired to give him my magic, it would prove I...."

Since Aria is stuck to the chair, you sit on the edge of the bed and call out your Soul. The usual silver color is a deep slate gray.  
"Ah, I've seen this type of color change before. Usually brought on by severe depression," Icelin remarks as she connects the tubes to your Soul. At the other end is Sans's Soul, the inky black heart shape behind his husking ribs. "Now, all you need to do is push your magic through the tubes."  
You nod and concentrate. The tubes go from clear to gray as your magic flows through them like water.

You hold your breath.

Watch Sans' Soul flood with gray.

"It worked," Icelin smiles, jotting down notes and checking the readings from a small machine on the bed side table.  
"It.. it's supposed to look like that, right?" You ask, still in a slight state of shock.  
"Yes," Icelin nods. "Souls are very straightforward. It doesn't take them very long to decide on what they want, so his Soul taking in your magic was an almost instant choice for it, and, by extension, Mr. Sans."  
You tear up a little, a small smile on your face.  
"Now, considering the extent of the damage, you'll probably be sitting here for an hour or two," Icelin starts. "Would you like anything?"  
"Can I just... stay here with him, alone?"  
"Of course," Icelin nods, gathering up a few more papers. "The machine you two are attached to will just be recording different stats: output, temperature, things like that. Just be careful as you move around. If the tubes come out before I tell the machine beforehand, the emergency beep with trigger. If there's any sudden changes, it'll also beep. I'll be able to hear it with this remote here." She holds up a small, gray, remote.   
You nod.

"Come along, Aria," Qornea says, rubbing her back to coax her out of the chair.  
Aria gets up, walks past Qornea and out of the room.  
"I'll talk to her," Qornea assures you and walks out of the room with the doctor.

After the door closes, you move to lie down next to Sans. Already, his Soul is beginning to lighten up in color, his bones shifting from gray to white.

You snuggle closer and close your eyes. "Goodnight, Sans."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, Aria can't catch a break. ;_;
> 
> But at least Sans is gonna be okay! =D


	58. Souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One last smut chapter for the road! (smut pretty much all the way down)

You wake up to something squeezing your breast. You sigh. "Really? The first thing you do is...?" You sit up. "Sans?"

Is he... sleep-groping you?

He's rolled over onto his side, soft mews coming from his fangs, one hand, no longer husking, attached with a firm grip to your right breast.

How did he even...?

"Sans," You call out, rubbing his snow white cheekbone.   
"Hrm..." he murmurs, sockets sliding open. "JP?" He squeezes your boob again. "...Oh." He sits up, leans forward and kisses you.

You flinch a bit, not expecting the kiss before you lean back into his fangs. His arms circle around you as your hands rest on top of his smooth humeri. He soon pushes you to lie down on the bed. He's careful not to bend the tubes as he leans down to kiss you and slide in between your legs. Your arms wrap around his cervical vertebrae as he deepens the kiss, nudges his hips in between yours.

He's rock hard and gods, you're ready for him.

He slips you out of your panties as his fangs glide over your neck. Once he tosses your panties aside, he reaches down to free his cock. He then leans up to your ear. "Thank you," he whispers.

He slips inside.

You moan, arch your back as he fills you, as his claws dig into your side, as his tongue glides over your neck. If not for the tubes, you'd pull him closer, feel his bare ribs rub against your breasts.

"Fuck," he curses.  
"What's wrong?" You pant.  
"I can't get closer to you," he growls. "When can we take these out?"  
"I'm not sure," You answer. "If we just pull them out, the machine will beep."  
"Fuck," he grumbles. "I guess I can...." He sits up on his hands and knees, starts pumping hard. "Yeah, this'll do for now," he mumbles. "How ya doing, baby?"  
"Go-good," You moan as he pumps away.   
His hands rake over your body and the look in his sockets is intense.

He's checking your body, making sure you're all right.

You rest hands on his cheekbones. "I'm okay."  
He rests his forehead on yours before he kisses you again. "I love you," he whispers as he begins to pump faster. "Fuck, baby."  
"Sans..." You moan, wrapping arms tighter around him. "Oh, Sans... I love you...."  
"Fuck, I need to... Ah, fuck it," he kisses you again, full force, leaning all the way down to rest on top of you. The tubes snap in half and the warning system on the monitor kicks in, beginning to beep.

You don't hear anything but your moans and Sans's love for you as he speeds up, making the bed creak and shift in protest.

"Ah, fuck, baby.... Daddy's almost there. Daddy's so close--- fuck, fuck."  
"Ah, Sans! Please! Come inside of me! Please, please, please!"

Over all the screaming, you two don't hear the door open.

"Guys, I heard the system--- oh my!"  
"Fuck, baby! Fuck!" Sans screams your name as he explodes inside of you. You cry out as his hot seed fills you, as you clench around him and release a flood of juices.  
"Ah, Sans...," You whisper as you come down from your high.  
"Fuck, JP...," Sans whispers. "That was incredible." He gives you a lazy grin, kisses you again, doesn't let up.   
"Um," Icelin murmurs. "Guys, can you maybe...?"  
Sans doesn't break the kiss as he just sort of... waves her off.   
"Right," She nods as she turns on her heel ans scurries off.

Sans, still buried inside of you, sits up, pulls you up with him. He holds you close, kissing your chest and neck. "Are you all right?" he whispers.  
"I'm fine," You whisper back against his vertebrae.  
"You fell off the seventy-fifth floor balcony."  
"And you literally broke in half," You look him in the sockets. "I can't believe you just...."  
"I wasn't gonna let you hit the ground," he replies, voice low, fangs against your lips. His phalanges stroke your face. "Baby, you're my...." He trails off into another kiss before you pull back and look down. "What's wrong?" Sans asks.   
"You saying that reminds me of something the doctor said."  
"What they say?"  
"My magic was able to heal you because, hm..." You blush. "We're, like, Soul Mates."  
Sans blinks. "...Whoa."  
"It's a loaded term, I know---" Sans cuts you off by lifting your head to look at him.   
"I don't mind," he says. "Being your... Soul Mate, I mean."  
You stare, eyes wide and watering.  
"Hey," Sans gives a cheesy grin. "What's with the tears?"  
"You just... you say that... after you... after you almost died... and...."  
"Hey, shhh," Sans whispers, holds you close. "I'm fine, baby. We're okay, I'm fine. I'm right here." And he thrusts up a bit, making you moan. "Hm, yeah, right here," he smirks. He leans up to kiss your neck. "If I could, I'd stay here, just like this, with you." He thrusts up again.   
"Oh, Sans," You groan as he pulls up your gown to assault your breasts with his tongue. "Oooh... more, Sans...."  
"Anything you want, baby," he replies as he begins to pump nice and deep, engulfs a breast in his mouth.   
"Uh! Ah! Yes!" You cry out as the thrust of Sans' cock slides you up and down his length. "Ah, Sans, more!"  
He leans up to kiss you, lets his Soul leave his ribs and call out to yours.  
Your answers, moving closer to his. They shake out the tubes, then press against each other. You two shiver and moan.  
"Fuck," Sans groans. "Ah, yes!"  
"Ah, Sans! More! Please!"  
Sans smirks. "I'd love to, but Soul Play is pretty much how monsters have kids, so, unless you want my skelebabies--- which, by the way, I am totally cool with--- we're gonna have to stick to Soul Kissing. Not that that can't feel great on its own." He moves forward just a bit.  
Pleasure surges over your body and you cry out as you come again.  
"Hm, so eager," Sans teases, speeding up in his pumping. "You want my seed, baby, want me to fill you up?"  
"Yes, yes! Please!"  
"Beg."  
"Please, Sir, please fill me up."  
"Anything for you," he groans, holds you close, releases inside of you with a long moan. "Fuck, yeah...." He slips out, watches his seed pour from your pussy. "Hm, all mine," he murmurs after resting against your chest. He then lays your sweaty body on the bed, then lies beside you, tosses an arm over your stomach. "So...." he starts with a smirk.  
"Hm."  
"Soul Mates, huh?"  
You blush. "That's just what the doctor said!"  
"Hm...." He rest his skull on an elbow-propped hand, uses his other hand to circle your stomach. "Well, like I said, I don't mind."  
"Are you sure?"  
"I'm very sure." He rests his hand on your cheek, pulls you into a kiss. "I love you," he whispers.  
"I love you, too," You whisper back as you two kiss again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna miss these fucking nerds. ;_;


	59. Hello and Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just want you to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ug, okay, sorry about the wait. This edit took way longer than I thought it would, but I wanted to exact revenge just right. ;3 Let's wrap this up!

Sans stayed in the hospital for another few days (much to his disdain). During that time, just about everyone from the mansion and your job showed up to check on their Little Boss, as well as you in your own room (due to your 'misconduct' you and Sans weren't allowed in the same room alone).

Papyrus showed up the most, tagging along whenever he could. "So, you two like each other again?" he always asked from his seat in Sans' lap.   
"Yep," Sans smiled at the tiny skeleton.  
"So, JP will move back in soon?" Papyrus smiled, sockets wide.  
"Hm, hm," Sans nodded.  
"I'm so happy!" Papyrus cried, hugging Sans.  
Sans hugged back.   
"Are you gonna come home soon, too?" Papyrus looked up, curious. "You feel better, don't you?"  
"Yeah, I do, but there's something I gotta take care of first, so it might be a little while before I'm home for good."  
"What do you gotta do?"  
"Let's just say... someone did something really bad, so I gotta give him a time out."

~

You put the last box in carriage's cart before turning back to your friends.  
"Is that everything?" Luna asks.  
"Should be," You answer, looking back up at the apartment building.

At some point during your dazed depression at the hospital, you had called the landlord to explain why there was a hole in the wall and water all over the floor. He followed up with you at the hospital and had told you he had gotten some calls about screaming, but he was always getting complains about screaming because you and Sans were pretty vocal at night. He hadn't given the complaints much thought at first, but when he had heard an ambulance, he was prompted to investigate your place. Not until you called him did he have any idea what had happened. He then told you he understood if you wanted to move out after the fact and was kind enough to waive your last month's rent. He'd use your deposit to fix the damage and send you the rest.

You had to admit, you were upset that such an amazing place had such a tainted memory attached. You had looked forward to using the apartment as your own get away after moving back to the mansion. Now you'd need to find some other place for that.

On top of that, no one had seen Bronx since that day. He hadn't come to work and he wasn't answering his phone at his RV. You couldn't imagine him sticking around after what he had done, but the thought he was just still out there really bothered you. Another reason you'd feel much safer at the mansion--- there were a lot less places for Bronx to hide.

The only bright side to this was that the Library Council had made an exception for you and were allowing you to leave even though they hadn't found a replacement for you or Bronx. You hated the idea of leaving them so short handed, but right now, for your mental health, leaving S&S for a while was for the best.

"We'll try to visit you on the weekends, okay?" Luna smiled. "You really shouldn't be taxing yourself right now."   
"It sucks that because of that mutt the place left such a sour taste in your mouth," Trixie started, arms crossed. "I really wanted us to hang out more!"  
"Well, I'm sure in time, I'll be up to coming back here," You explain. "The doctor just thinks some peace and quiet will do both me and Sans some good."  
"Speaking of Little Boss, where is he?" the bunny monster asks. "I know he helped you pack up everything, but I'm surprised he didn't stay to load everything in the cart."  
"He told me that he had something "extremely important" to do and to go on ahead to the mansion, that at "some point, I'll meet you back there.""  
"Hm... something extremely important...." Trixie trails, clawed finger tapping her chin.   
"Well, as long as he doesn't hurt anyone... too badly...," You add in. "I guess it's okay."

\\\\\

Finding him didn't take long. Just had to ask the right monsters--- like his landlord. Easy enough to get the info out of him. Unlike his Soul Mate, he wasn't above using his status to get what he wanted. And beside, this was important.

Puppy needed a time out.

Puppy had paid the cancellation fee to move off the land earlier, to pick up his RV and take off for another park way the hell across S&S. Didn't leave a forwarding address, didn't tell his old boss. Just fucking got up and left.

There were a lot more RV parks on this side of the city and the skeleton had to ask around for him because at some point, puppy had sold his two story RV for a a much smaller one that was a dirty white and gray.

Just toss your status and power around a little bit and you can get what you want.

He had to tell himself this was important to justify his actions. He knew his Soul Mate wouldn't like him tossing his position around, even for something like this. She was too fair.

He wasn't though. He'd play dirty for eternity if doing so got him what he wanted.

And he got what he wanted.

From the shadows of the treetops, the skeleton took all his self control and harnessed that power so he wouldn't just rip the mutt to pieces when he exited his little RV. _No, you already have the upper hand because he ran. He's afraid of you. He knows what you're willing to put yourself through for her and that scares him. Besides, our Soul Mate wouldn't look at us the same if we ended him. We're better than that anyway._

Well, he could just Vanish right into the RV and beat the shit out of him, but, upon reflection, he realized that wouldn't stick. Bones heal, fur could cover scars. No, he needed something that wouldn't just heal over in a few weeks' time. Perhaps jail? No, that was lacking somehow. The impact wasn't intense enough. He'd just be sitting in a room all day. He needed something that would gnaw at him, something that would make his life just days of suffering, something far more... permanent.

So, for the first few days, he just followed him.

The skeleton kept easy pace with him, watched his new demeanor taking over. His eyes were always darting around now, his paws fidgeted and he looked behind him far too often.

Puppy was expecting something to happen, probably had been since he had ran from the apartment after the scene below had cleared.

_Didn't even have the balls to see if she was okay. So much for that "love" of yours, huh, you possessive freak._

The skeleton watched him for a few weeks, only blinking out to get something to eat, take care of himself at the little room he was renting, or to call her.

"I'm still taking care of stuff, but I'll be home soon. How are things things?"  
"Fine. Papy is always asking if you're okay."  
"I'm okay."  
"And... Aria's been oddly...quiet."  
"She was there when you healed me, right? I imagine she's not taking it too well. Is she still eating and stuff?"  
"Yeah, she comes down to eat and she at least looks like she's keeping up her appearance."  
"Just give her some time, then. I gotta go. I miss you. I love you."  
"I miss you and love you, too, but don't hurt anyone."  
"I... I'll try."

He watched the mutt from a tree in the RV park, could see him pacing around in the living room, waiting for something to happen.  
He watched him work at his new job at a bookstore from across the street. He watched him peer out of the wide front window, expecting something to happen. He watched him always leave first from work, refusing to stay late, to be left alone.

The skeleton followed him, always staying in his peripheral only so he could step backwards from his sight.

The double takes were hilarious.

He watched puppy try to be normal by shopping at random stores and eating at random places, but all the while, he was always looking over his shoulder.

The skeleton was surprised, however, when puppy tried dating again.

The skeleton made sure to be extra persistent in torturing him more.

Stand across the street long enough until he notices the black and red jacket, the smirk under the hood. Walk off before he can decide who's wearing the jacket, making him stare so long, his dates think he's oogling someone else. Follow him the entire time, always ten steps behind so when he turns around, blending into the crowd is easy. Make his date think he's distracted---too distracted to pay attention to her.

His favorite thing to do was sit at a bar, order a drink for the couple as a gift, give a smirk when he looked over and then just get up and leave. The outburst always prevented second dates.

In fact, he never dated anyone more than twice.

The ladies deserved better anyway.

He kept up this routine for a few more weeks, only sleeping when puppy slept so he could always be up with him, follow him, make him think _any second now, any second now._

Puppy's boss gave him a warning: shape up or ship out. An outcome the skeleton hadn't planned, but he welcomed the result all the same.

That night puppy thew a fit, tossing everything in his RV, roaring and snarling.

He stomped out and screamed. "COME GET ME!! I KNOW YOU'RE OUT THERE! SHOW YOURSELF!!"

He didn't come the first night.

Or the second night.

The third night, however, he called the skeleton by name.

And the skeleton appeared right in front of him, smirk on his face, sockets lidded.

"Speak of the Devil and the Devil shall appear." He even bowed for him.

"Stop. This," Bronx demanded. He looked a mess: Fur matted and disheveled, bags under his eyes, claws too long. He had lost weight, his clothes were dotted with stains and rips. "Stop, just stop and do whatever you have planned so I can get back to my life!"

Sans only snickered. "You sure you want that?"  
"YES!" Bronx barked.  
"All right," Sans Vanished right in front of Bronx and launched a kick to his groin.

Bronx heaved and fell to his side, groaning in pain as Sans circled around him and delivered another kick to his spine. There was an audible crack.

"That's for that shit at the apartment, you fucking piece of shit," Sans growled, squatting down next to a wailing Bronx. "I want you to know that I could kill you. Like, right now, I could just Death you. But I won't. That's too easy. But I want you to know that at any time, I could change my mind and just do it. I could pop right back here and just **kill you.** I want you to wake up each morning and wonder if it's your last day alive. I want you to go to bed wondering if tomorrow will be your last day. For the rest of your life, I want you to know that at any point in time, **I could kill you."**

Sans straightened up and glared down at the sobbing puppy. "Hey."  
Shivering, Bronx looked up, eyes wide.  
Sans waved before a dark smirk slid across his skull, eyes glowing crimson. **"See ya later."** And he Vanished around the corner.

The sound of Bronx's wail was music.

The best part was Sans wasn't going to do anything--- or, he had already done as much as he planned to do: Make Bronx paranoid, tell him he was going to kill him.

And then never do anything.

For the rest of his life, Bronx would always be waiting and watching for Sans to finally finish him off.

And Sans would never show up.

Psychological torture always had a long build up, but the payoffs were always worth the effort.

~

Sans blinks onto the bed, startling you.  
"Geez, could you _not?"_ You glare.  
Sans smirks. "My bad. I thought you'd think it was cute."  
You put down your book and eye him.  
"What?" he asks.  
"... What did you do?"  
"Nunya," Sans sticks out his tongue.  
"Sans."  
"Nothing, baby. I just took care of some stuff.  
You glare harder. "Sans," You demand.  
"Okay, okay. I may have... convinced Bronx I was going to kill him, but the true trick is me only making him think that. Forever."  
Your eyes widen, mouth gapes. "Holy shit, Sans, that's... that's..."  
"Cruel and genius, I know," Sans smirks. "I won't kill him of course. Even though he deserves it, I'm sure you'd think less of me if I did it."  
There was some truth there. Bronx did deserve to be pushed off a balcony himself, but at the end of the day, you couldn't imagine yourself being okay with Sans killing him, with magic, pushing him off a balcony or any other method.   
"And if you're curious, he won't show up here. He's scared, that's why he ran in the first place. You know, I thought about beating him up, but that would have been too easy. Jail was too easy, too. So, I went with the psychological route. Much more... permanent," the skeleton smiles.

You blink.

Holy shit, Sans is terrifying. You thought that trick with Jerry from months ago had been a one time thing, but holy shit, Sans was just legitimately good at playing monsters against themselves.

"I just...," Sans begins, voice quiet. "I needed to do something. We both could have died because of that asshole. Fuck, if I hadn't cracked the Paralysis... I don't think anyone would have tried to catch you. We haven't had a suicide down here in like five years."  
"Is that what everyone thought? Someone was committing suicide by jumping off the building?"  
"Most likely, cause it isn't the first time someone's done it. So, you know, to see it again after five years of nothing like that happening... a lot of monsters just froze up." Sans looks down at his lap. "... I don't think anyone would have tried to catch you."

You move over and wrap arms around him. "Thank you."

Sans only hugs you close.

He's too busy holding back tears to say anything.

\\\\\

When the door closed to his office, Sans glanced up from feeding Radiance.

Aria was standing at the door.

"What's up?" Sans asked.  
"I just... wanted to ask you something."  
"Sure."  
"Did you feel me try to give you my magic when you were in the hospital?"  
Sans stared. "Not "me"... but I guess my Soul did?"  
"I see...," Aria looked down. "You took hers instantly. I guess you do love her."  
"I do," Sans replied without hesitation.  
"I, I see...." Aria breathed in a sob. "I thought I could change your mind, but... even your Soul rejected me."

Sans looked away. He wasn't sure how to respond. He couldn't apologize for how his Soul, for how _he_ felt, though. He looked up when Aria took in a deep breath.

"I'm leaving then."

Sans blinked. "You... You don't have to leave."

"No, I do," Aria countered. "I still love you, Sans. Even after that night, I still love you. Even knowing you're not who I wanted you to be, that you won't change, I still love you. It's because of how I felt that I... I did such terrible things and... I'm sorry...." She pushed away a few yellow tears. "I think the only way to get over this and move on is to leave. See new things, meet new monsters. My friends in Sugar and Slice will put me up until I get settled."

Sans stood up and walked over. "Are you sure this is what you want to do?"  
"It's not what I want to do, but It's what I need to do."  
Sans stared a bit before smiling. _Well... I guess she doesn't need me watching her anymore, huh? I hope you'll be okay with this._ "All right, if this is what you feel like you need to do, I'll support you in any way I can. Just know that you can always come back if you need to."

Aria sniffed as Sans gave her a hug. "Thank you."

\\\\\

Sans closes the door to your room. "She's off."  
You nod from the couch. "Are you okay?"  
Sans rubs the back of his skull. "I just... I wish she hadn't been hurt so much before all this, but I guess that was the only way she was going to learn."  
"Hm," You murmur as Sans sits down next to you.   
He leans over and taps his forehead against yours. "Clack."  
"Clack?"  
"It's the sound of skeletons being affectionate."  
"Oh." Because of all the bone.  
You giggle and rest your lips against his teeth. "Clack."  
He smiles. "Clack."  
You two share a kiss.  
"Hey," he starts.  
"Hm?"  
"There's one more thing I wanna do. I feel like if we do this together, we'll feel more... official, you know?"  
"I think? What do you wanna do?"  
"Put some shoes on."

~

"This is the usual time I do this."

You two stop at the polished grave.

Sans lays down a bouquet of pink flowers laced with red stripes. He had said they meant remembrance.

When the skeleton straightens up, he gives a small smile, tears bubbling at his sockets. He takes your hand and squeezes.

"Hey, Em-Kay. Sorry about what happened a while ago. I hope It's cool if you give me another shot with the yearly recap. But, before I start, I'd like you to meet my Soul Mate," Sans smiles at you, making you blush. "Em-Kay, this is Jackpot. Jackpot, this is Em-Kay."  
You bow a bit. "It's nice to meet you, Em-Kay."  
"I hope it's okay if she starts coming up here with me. Well, I guess you're curious about how I met her, right? So, I'm in the tub and I get this phone call...."

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it!
> 
> Bronx life is officially hell, Aria finally grew up and you two nerds are Soul Mates! 
> 
> The biggest part of the edit was Sans talking to Bronx. I felt like that needed one more kick ;3. I'm all up for psychological torture. It's just so delicious and permanent. Perfect for an asshole like Bronx. :3 Just to be clear, Bronx pushed JP because he's just an enraged asshole who can't believe someone would nope on him so hard, not necessarily because he wanted to kill her. He's just an intensely angry asshole. I'm sure when Sans screamed, he whipped around, saw that THIS GUY'S BODY IS RIPPING APART TRYING TO GET TO THIS GIRL, HOLY SHIT, HE IS CRAZY and dipped the hell out. Sans is sort of crazy, the kinda of crazy you don't mess with. Later on, Bronx realized exactly what he did and noped out of there knowing Sans would be looking for him. ;3
> 
> I just get great satisfaction from knowing Bronx is going to be a paranoid mess for the rest of his life while Sans is just getting laid constantly. I like to think that Sans would just pop up randomly in front of Bronx, wave and smile and just blink out, just a little reminder that "hey, I might kill you!"
> 
> As for Aria, I just wanted to redeem her a little bit. She really was just a dumb girl in love and it wasn't until life hit her in the back of the head a few times did she realize, yeah, this isn't working. I need to change things here. 
> 
> We did it. The long journey is over. Oh my god, thank you. Thank you for all the love and comments and kudos and gods, to be honest I was nearly burnt out on how long this story was. I took the hint that "hey, you got stuff Friday and only four chapters left? Finish it, bruh." I love this story, but gods, I never want to write something this long again. 
> 
> So, what's next? I can't go into much detail about things that are going to be unfolding this weekend on (but I will catch you up on things when it's all over), so I might not be updating until late next week? I don't know, as there's just a lot of things in the air right now. When I do come back, I'll continue updating TWH, as well as starting up InvokeTale, my first Kustard story. I also want to get back into Chernobyl's Asphalt, mostly cause my husband likes reading it and I miss my babies. 
> 
> Thank you again for sticking with me til the end of this long journey. It was so long but so much fun! There's still a lot to look forward to and I hope you to see you there! :3

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably too much of a set up for a story that slowly becomes mostly sex with a magic skeleton. :3


End file.
